Harry Potter and the Lionheart
by Manga-lunatic
Summary: HPGW RWHG OCOC Post OOTP A new prophesy is revealed. The war begins. There's another Weasley, and a warrior out of time. Danger and change abound for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. What does it all mean? On hold again. Sorry.
1. A Night at Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the Lionheart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe.  They belong to J.K. Rowling, (who, by the way, is awesome) and may I be struck by lightning if I ever claim to own them.

_Also, I do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix, who holds all rights and claims to that fantastic universe._

_But... I do own the original characters I've made up for my fic, and the plot.  ^_^_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I would like to say that this story is primarily set in the Harry Potter universe, but some aspects of the final fantasy universe are going to be woven into the story._

_I hope in all honesty that you readers will enjoy the little yarn I'm embarking on...may you read with open hearts and open minds, for this story is one about a coming of age.  This is a story about facing fears and dangers, about courage and bravery._

_But most of all, this is a story about finding love and fighting through all manner of hardships to keep that love burning bright and true._

_And so it begins...._

_~~~~~~  _

A Night at Privet Drive

The moonlight shone bright in the cloudless night sky, blanketing Number 4 Privet Drive.  All of the occupants of the house were asleep, save for one.  Harry Potter sat on his window ledge, staring out into the night sky.  The moonlight reflected off of his wired rimmed glasses, and gave his unruly, dark black hair an eerie glow.  Harry stared out of his window, his gaze shifting over the countless stars dotting the night sky.  Harry had an expressionless mask on his face, one he had mastered years ago.  His thoughts were filled with grief and sorrow, and it took all his will power not to let the tears flow down his face.

Why?  Why was his life so difficult?  What did he ever do to deserve the hell he lived in?  Why did Voldemort come after him and his family?  His family.  His mother and father.  Harry would never know their love, their laughter.  They had died when he was one.  They had died on Halloween night.  Lord Voldemort had personally come to their house in Godric's Hollow.  His father, James, had died fighting the dark lord, died trying to save his family.  His mother, Lily, had died trying to save her only son.  She had sacrificed her live to save her baby, and that act of love was Voldemort's downfall.  

Because of her selfless love, an ancient magic was invoked that Voldemort didn't understand, couldn't understand, because he didn't understand love.  Harry had survived the death curse, the first person to ever survive it, because of his mother.  Voldemort's spell backfired, and Voldemort was reduced to almost nothing, yet he survived.  

After that fateful night, Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.  If there ever was a pair of muggles who hated everything related to magic, it was them.  The ten years in their care were excruciating for Harry.  Life with the muggles wasn't a happy time, not in the least.  Harry was treated like an animal while their tub of lard son Dudley was treated like a spoiled prince.  The Dursley's made sure Harry was never happy.  They even went as far as to make him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.  They never remembered his birthday, never did anything special for him.  They even blamed Harry for everything bad that happened in the house.  

It all changed the summer of his eleventh birthday.  Harry remembered the letters.  He must have gotten hundreds of them before Hagrid had finally given him his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Being shocked was an understatement; Harry was blown away.  He was a wizard, and a thumpin' good one as far as Hagrid was concerned.  Through Hagrid Harry learned the truth about his parents and the truth about himself.  He was the Boy Who Lived, the one person that had defeated the most evil wizard of their time.  His eleventh birthday was the best of his life.  He went to Diagon Alley and had his first experience of the wizarding world, owned his own new things, and had gotten his first and only wand.  

Harry tore his gaze away from the sky as he pulled out his wand from the pocket of his jeans.  Harry ran his hand along the length of his wand, caressing it lovingly.  Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, it was a powerful wand he was told.  Mr. Ollivander had kindly informed Harry how curious it was that Harry was destined for this particular wand.  It was curious indeed because Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand had their wand cores supplied by the same Phoenix, making the wands brothers.  Harry deduced that this little piece of information was the start to his unusual and dangerous life.  

His first year at Hogwarts couldn't be described as really happy and joyous, but it also couldn't be described as horrible either.  It was a mix of both.  The train ride to the school was where he first met his best mate, Ron Weasley.  Harry had never really had any friends growing up, and meeting Ron and having him wanting to be his friend was a great feeling.  The train ride was also where he met Hermione Granger.  She was a girl that Harry truthfully never thought he would be friends with, let alone best friends with, but it happened during Halloween; after a harrowing ordeal with a troll.  

The train ride was also where he met a boy Harry would rather have not have known.  Draco Malfoy.  Draco was arrogant and spiteful, and always had his cronies Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.  Harry immediately disliked Draco from the start, and they had been enemies ever since.  

The school year had many surprises in store for Harry.  First was the fame he was unwittingly thrown into, and then when he was made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  Flying was one of the things Harry loved most about his life.  He was a natural on a broom, and it showed when he played Quidditch.  

Everything started out great, and then had quickly turned for the worse.  During school Harry, Ron, and Hermione found out that Hogwarts was safe housing the Sorcerer's Stone.  It was a magical object that gave eternal life and endless amounts of gold.  Voldemort had his eye on it, and had a Death Eater in the school doing his bidding.  Harry and co. had thought the Death Eater to be Snape, but was wrong in their deductions.   Voldemort had almost gotten the stone when Harry had stopped Professor Quirrel, who was the mentioned Death Eater, from taking the stone from the school.  

After his first year, Harry's life followed a sort of pattern.  He would go back to the Dursley's for the summer, find his way to the Burrow, go back to school, fight Voldemort and his minions, and then do that all over again.  It seemed that Voldemort always found a way to confront Harry at the end of a school year.  First was the Sorcerer's Stone, then the Chamber of Secrets (where Harry fought and killed a Basilisk to save Ginny Weasley), then finding out that the notorious Sirius Black was really his Godfather and was framed for the murder of his parents by Ron's pet rat Scabbers (who was really Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form), then facing off against Voldemort at the finale of the Triwizard Tournament, when Harry and Cedric Diggory were transported via Portkey to Voldemort's old family home.  

Peter Pettigrew had performed the Avada Kedavra curse on Cedric, killing him instantly. Then the scum bound Harry to a tombstone, and extracted his blood in a ritual to bring back the Dark Lord.  Harry had dueled the newly formed Voldemort, and narrowly escaped with his life, holding on to Cedric's lifeless body and grabbing on to the Portkey trophy that took them back to Hogwarts.  

Harry experienced a pang of guilt that threatened to down him when Cedric died.  Good old Cedric.  He was a great guy.  He was a Hufflepuff seventh year.  He was their Quidditch captain, he was kind and generous, the girls loved him, everyone loved him.  He died... and Harry lived.  That night, everyone found out that Mad-Eye Moody wasn't really Mad-Eye Moody, but Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater.  

The summer following Harry was burdened with a deep depression.  Why did the people around him have to die when he lived?  That was easy; Harry was the so-called "Boy Who Lived".  Things just couldn't get any worse.  

But they did.

Harry's fifth year was a year filled with more bad experiences than good.  First off, there was the new DADA Teacher, Professor Umbridge.  Harry would never forget the detentions he spent with that toad woman.  Umbridge was just evil, not evil like Voldemort, but the other evil.  She was the kind of evil that tried to hide the truth from those who need to hear it most, and she did it with a passion.  Next was Cho Chang.  Harry was attracted to her, and it seemed that she genuinely wanted to be with him.  She was his first kiss.  Granted, he didn't know if kissing was supposed to feel wet... just wet like that.  Then, it turns out that she just wanted to talk about Cedric, and that she only saw him as the Boy Who Lived.  Then there were the Occlumency lessons with Snape, which, to put it mildly, sucked.  Then was the snake attack on Arthur Weasley, which Harry saw in his dreams, and then the death of Bode at St. Mungos.  There was so much suffering felt by everyone.  There was so much bad in the world, where was all the good things?  They probably flew out the window with the owls.  And then at the end of term... 

Harry got up off the window ledge and put his wand and glasses on his desk.  He went over to his dresser and took off his clothes and put on a pair of shorts over his boxers.  The summer was turning out to be a hot one, and Harry could only sleep shirtless.  Harry crossed the room in three strides and sat heavily on his bed.  The room was dark and silent.  Hedwig wasn't in at the moment because Harry had sent her to Mr. Weasley with a note telling him that he was all right.  Harry remembered back to the day he was at Kings Cross when Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-eye Moody had told him to owl them regularly with information on how the Dursley's were treating him.  Harry had kept his part of the bargain and owled Mr. Weasley every few days.  Mr. Weasley in turn would tell the rest that he was okay.

Harry had only sent short notes to Mr. Weasley and didn't write to anyone else.  Hermione and Ron had already written him several times; their letters lay in a heap on his desk, unopened.  Harry just couldn't bring himself to open them.  He didn't want to read what they had to say because he just didn't deserve friends.  He only brought pain and death with him, and it surrounded him like an extra skin.  Everyone who was close to him suffered.  Harry didn't want his friends to get hurt, so he thought it best if he distance himself as much as possible.

Harry held his head in his hands and drew deep calming breaths.  It had only been two weeks since the end of school, and only three weeks since Sirius...

Sirius 

"...Why did you have to die?" Harry whispered, his eyes watering.

Grief welled up to a breaking point in the pit of Harry's stomach.  His breathing became ragged as he tried feebly to fight back the tears.  Finally the dam broke and the tears sprang forth.  They ran down between his cheeks and his hands, and Harry brushed them away.  Small sobs escaped his mouth and Harry fell to his knees in defeat.  Why did Sirius have to die?  Sirius meant so much to Harry and Harry never got to tell him.  He never told Sirius how much he needed him in his life.  It wasn't fair.  It wasn't fair at all.  Harry had hardly gotten to know his Godfather.  Harry didn't know his favorite food, color, anything.  He had wasted what little time they had together.

Damn Voldemort!!  Damn him and his Death Eaters!!  He was the cause of all the suffering in Harry's life.  If Voldemort never existed, then Harry would have his parents, maybe even brothers and sisters.  Harry would have been happy.  He would have been just like any other wizard his age, worrying about school and girls, and not about a crazy, psycho, Dark Lord out to kill him.  He would still have Sirius...

Watching Sirius fall through the veil replayed over and over in his mind, each time confirming that Sirius was dead.  If only Harry hadn't been so stupid.  If he had only learned his Occlumency properly, Sirius would be alive and none of his friends would have had to go through the battle at the ministry.  The tears of sadness suddenly turned to tears of anger and revulsion against himself.  Harry just had to be a hero.  He just had to be a damn hero all the time.  Hermione was right when she said he had a _saving-people-thing.  _It was his fault, all his fault.  He was the one who let Voldemort trick him into thinking that Sirius was in danger.  Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna got hurt because of him.  

Harry silently cursed and wiped away the remaining tears with the back of his hand.  Harry sat on his knees trying to calm himself, inhaling deeply.  When he was calm enough Harry got off his knees and sat on the floor of his bedroom with his back against the bed.  Harry took in a shuddering breath and ran his hands through his hair.  Harry blinked a couple of times to clear his already bad vision and stared at the far wall of his room.  Harry's thoughts settled on his friends.  His friends.  Somehow, they always got hurt because of him.  Harry felt so guilty about everything.

Harry remembered seeing Hermione hit with that spell.  He remembered seeing her fall limply to the floor.  He remembered the fear that coursed through him at the sight of her motionless body.  He remembered Neville and his broken nose, and when Neville was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse by the same person who had did it to his parents, Bellatrix Lestrange.  Harry vowed he would one day make her pay for all the pain she had brought to him and his friends.  Harry remembered seeing Ron, Luna, and Ginny pile in from another room.  Ron was kind of off because of some spell and Luna looked fine, but Ginny had broken her ankle and looked like she was hurting a lot.  Then Luna was blasted away into a desk, knocked unconscious, and then Ron and the Brain thing that clung to him, giving him welts all along his arms, and Ginny getting hit full in the face with a stunning spell. 

The last time he saw them at the train station he knew they were trying to be strong for him, but Harry could see in Ron and Hermione's eyes the lingering pain of their injuries.  He knew that Neville and Luna were fighting the fears invoked by the Death Eaters.  Having someone who sincerely wanted you dead wasn't something you took lightly.  Harry guessed that that was the first time either of them had come close to death.  Harry felt especially guilty for Neville.  He and Harry shared a lot pain.  Both had lost their parents, only Neville's were insane and didn't know him, which Harry thought was a lot harder to go through.  And, Neville was never really appreciated by anyone.  He was clumsy and had a bad memory and was extremely shy, it was sad really.  But the thing that Harry felt guilty about the most was that when he was in Dumbledore's office, and the headmaster was telling him about the prophesy, about the part where it could have been Neville and not Harry, Harry wished for a fleeting moment that it was Neville instead of himself.  How could he have wished his life on someone else?  How could he have wished someone else to take the hell he lived in?        

Harry felt the most guilt and anger at himself over Ginny.  She had already been through enough.  Being possessed wasn't something that left your thoughts quickly, and Harry understood that perfectly now.  He wondered if Ginny was still affected by what had happened in her first year, or if she had gotten over it, if there was getting over it.  Being possessed by Voldemort was not pleasant by any means and it hurt like crazy.  Ginny was such a nice and caring person, she deserved none of what happened to her.  That day when they all went to the ministry Harry had told her not to come.  It wasn't because he thought she wasn't capable, it was something else.  A feeling Harry couldn't quite explain.  He never felt like this before, so he had nothing to refer it to.  All he knew was that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her ever again.  Of course, he felt that way about all his friends, but with Ginny, there was just something more...

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a soft rapping at the window.  Harry turned and saw Hedwig tapping her beak against the glass, asking to come in.  Harry got up silently and quickly walked over to the window and opened it.  Hedwig flew in and landing on his bed.  She thrust out her leg and revealed the three letters tied to it.  

Strange, Harry thought.  Three letters?  Harry knew one must be from Mr. Weasley because he always replied back.  Harry guessed one was from Ron (another letter to add to the small mountain on his desk), but a third?  It couldn't have been from Hermione, because Hedwig didn't go to her house, unless Hermione already went to the Burrow.  Harry sat on his bed next to Hedwig and took the letters.  Hedwig hooted softly and nipped his finger before flying off to her cage.  Hedwig drank from her water bowl then settled down to sleep, too exhausted to hunt.

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on.  He turned on his desk lamp and examined the first letter, which was from Mr. Weasley.  Harry always read the letters from Mr. Weasley, not because he wanted to, but because he didn't want to miss out on anything Mr. Weasley might ask.  Harry had asked Mr. Weasley in an earlier letter to see if Dumbledore would keep Harry in the loop of things that were happening, and Harry was anxiously awaiting Dumbledore's answer.

Harry opened the letter and quickly scanned the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_Just wanted to tell you that I have received your letter and am passing on your status to the others.  As to your request about being informed about You-Know-Who, the Order's plans, and anything else related, Dumbledore has not yet given me an answer.  _

_But I can tell you this Harry: You need not worry about anything right now, because it seems like the Dark Lord is keeping in hiding at the moment.  _

_Ron and Hermione are extremely worried about you Harry, as are the rest of the family.  Please read their letters, Harry.  They want so much for you to write them about anything._

_Well, keep in touch Harry and try not to think about things too much._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry threw the letter in the trash bin as a fresh wave of anger washed over him.  Try not to think about things too much??  What did he know about anything!!  All Harry _could_ do was think.  Think about all the times the people he cared about got hurt, or worse, died.  

And Dumbledore!!  Harry thought Dumbledore was his friend once, but now Harry wasn't too sure about that.  Dumbledore had willingly kept things from Harry.  Dumbledore had willingly kept him in the dark.  Dumbledore's excuse was that he cared for Harry's happiness more.  What happiness?  Harry had none.  

Harry clenched his fists.  What would have happened if Dumbledore had only told him the truth earlier?  What if he knew about everything?  Harry's head spun.  Too many thoughts were running around in his head.  Harry swung his feet on to his bed and lay down with a thud.  Harry heard a crunching sound as his head hit the pillow.  He reached behind his head and grabbed the other two letters.  The lamplight bathed the letters with light, and Harry was about to throw the both of them on his desk when out of the corner of his eye he read a name at the bottom right corner of one of the letters.

Ginny 

Harry stopped in mid throw and stared at the letters in his hands.  Harry examined the second letter, which didn't have the senders name on it, but Harry's name was written in Ron's handwriting.  Harry put Ron's letter down next to him and looked at the first letter again.  

His name was written very neatly on the front of the letter.  The "H" and "P" in Harry's name were slightly diagonal and twice as large as the other letters, giving his full name a pretty elegant look.  He turned the letter over and read Ginny's name again.  It was written very small and took up little space, but it was still written in the same fashion as Harry's.  Harry stared at Ginny's letter for a while, debating whether or not to read it.  

Why?  Why did he want to read her letter?  It didn't make sense.  They weren't really that close.  In fact, Ginny only really started to talk to him during the last school year.  But Harry needed to know what she wanted to say.  He couldn't explain why he did, but he did.  Making up his mind, Harry slowly opened the envelope and extracted the letter.  Harry positioned himself closer to the lamplight and began to read.

****

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, how are you?  I hope you're doing well, considering everything thats happened.  I know what you might be thinking, why is "Ron's little sister" writing to me?  Well, since you won't respond to either Ron or Hermione's letters, than I thought I'd take it upon myself to tell you how stupid you're acting.  _

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief.  A mixture of anger and shock simmered just under his skin.  What?  Ginny Weasley was writing him to tell him off?  Harry couldn't believe it!  It was just...just......Harry didn't know what it was...and he also wasn't sure if he was really mad or...impressed?  

_Why are you so selfish!!  I'm so mad at you right now I would have sent you a Howler if you didn't live with muggles! _(Harry winced) _I can't believe you Harry!  Do you actually think that you're the only one who's been affected by Sirius' death?  There are actually other people who knew him and liked him.  What about Professor Lupin?  Ron?  Hermione?  Me?  What about us, Harry?  What about our feelings?  We might not have had the same connection that you and Sirius had, but we miss him just the same.  I miss him.  A lot.  He was always nice to me when we were living at his place over the summer.  He said that I reminded him of better times.  I don't think you knew, but Sirius and me became pretty good friends.  _

_It's not fair that Sirius died, but it hurts us even more that you're not talking to us, I mean to Ron, Hermione, and Professor Lupin.  We haven't really ever talked, and that's okay, but they miss you Harry.  They miss you a lot.  We all do.  It's not fair to us Harry that you keep everything inside, and it's not fair to you either.  Please Harry, don't shut them out.  They want to be there for you, and they need you there for them.  _

_Now that I've gotten that out, I want to say that I'm really sorry for telling you off.  I'm just stressed and well, you're acting like a jerk...so...sorry.  It's okay if you don't want to talk to me ever again.  I'll understand._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S.  Hermione arrived at the Burrow a few days ago, and she's spending the rest of the break with us.  Her parents reckon that it's the safest place for her right now, with the war and all.  Oh yeah, Ron is especially happy she's here, and I can't sleep that well, what with Hermione talking about Ron in her sleep. *wink* *wink*_

_P.S.S. I am really sorry.  I just had to get that off my chest._

_****_

Harry stared at the letter, dumbfounded for words.  The shock and anger was gone, replaced by a thought of inflection.  Was he selfish?  Yes.  Yes he was.  Harry was so involved with himself and his life that he never really considered what his friends felt.  Harry felt awful.  He really didn't deserve them.  What kind of friend was he?  Ron was always there for him and Hermione.  Hermione was always the voice of reason.  And Harry?  Harry grimaced.  He always got them into danger.  They really would be better off if they weren't his friends.  Why did they put up with it?  Harry couldn't understand.  Then the words Ginny wrote floated to the forefront of his mind.

They want to be there for you...

Harry smiled.  They wanted to be there for him.  They wanted to be his friends.  Thinking about it, Ron and Hermione could've run when danger came, yet they stayed.  Of course, they had their fair share of disagreements and fights, but in the end, they were always there for him.  They were such great friends, and Harry shut them out all the time.  Like right now, he shut them out.  Harry really was full of himself, and he had Ginny to thank for making him see.  Harry never took the time to think about the good things in his life, and now he saw that his life wasn't just filled with pain, but with friends.  Harry vowed then and there to appreciate his friends more, and he also vowed to get to know Ginny Weasley as a friend.

Harry put down the letter and reached for the little mountain on his desk.  He should have read them when they first came.  There were five each from Ron and Hermione, and the one Ron just sent him.  Harry grinned.  Ginny's little hint about Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other cemented his own suspicions.  Harry wondered whether or not Ron would have enough guts to do anything about it.  Maybe Hermione would make the first move?  Guess Harry would just have to wait and see.  Harry picked up one of the letters from Ron and started to read.

****

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, how you hold'en up?  It's pretty much the same over here.  Harry, I'm really sorry about Sirius.  I can't say I understand how you're feeling right now, but I miss him too mate.  I really do.  Anyway, nothing's happened so far with You-Know-Who, I'm guessing he's waiting for everything to die down. _

_Well, for some better news, Fred and George's joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, is going to open up pretty soon.  I don't know the exact date, but already they've got tons of preorders!  Their shop's going to be in Diagon Alley, so we can go when we get our school stuff, special discount.  _

_I've been talking to mum and she's going to see if Dumbledore will let you come over earlier than you usually do.  I think Mione's coming over for the summer pretty soon, so...yeah, okay.  Um...write back all right?  Don't shut us out again.  Mione takes it kind of hard._

_Ron_

_P.S. Oh yeah, Hermione might be coming to the Burrow in a few days, which is good, this way she'll be safe.  The wards they've put on the Burrow are pretty strong from what I've heard.  Now you can't Apparate in or Disapparate out, and the Floo network on our house has been disconnected from all the fireplaces except for a few, namely Hogwarts, the Leaky Cauldron, and some others.  _

_P.S.S. Percy apologized to mum and dad, the git.  Thankfully he's staying at his flat.  Mum and dad are overjoyed, but the rest of us don't want to see him, I'd probably still curse him if I could._

_****_

Harry laughed outright at Ron's last statement and had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter.  He strained his ears for any sound of wakefulness in the adjoining rooms, but heard none.  Harry placed Ron's letter next to Ginny's and grabbed one from Hermione.

_****_

_Dear Harry, _

_Hey Harry.  How are you?  I hope you're okay.  I've been keeping busy, finishing up all the summer homework.  I guess I'm trying to take my mind off everything that's happened.  I miss him too, Harry.  He was my friend, a good friend.  Sometimes it makes me think about how life is; that you can't really tell when it's your time.  And, and that scares me.  I don't know what I'd do if you or, or Ron died.  Harry, I just want to say that it's okay to mourn, and that...well...please don't shut us out Harry.  Please.  We're your friends, Harry.  Ron and I worry about you and well, we're here for you if you need us._

_Well, I'll talk to you later Harry.  _

_With love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I'm going to the Burrow in a couple of days.  My parents and Dumbledore think it best for my safety if I stay with the Weasleys.  I think they're probably right, and I can make sure Ron does his homework._

_****_

Yep.  Harry was pretty sure about his two best friend's feelings for each other.  Harry put down the letter and continued with the rest of them.  Harry finished them all except for the one Ron just sent.  Harry noticed the letters were becoming increasingly concerned and worried, which made Harry feel pretty bad.  Harry opened the last letter and read.

****

_Harry,_

_What's wrong?  You haven't responded to any of our letters!  You only write to my dad, and barely at that!  Bloody hell, Harry!  We're worried about you!! You git!! You made Mione cry!  She thinks you hate her!  She thinks you hate all of us!  _

_Do you?  I mean, we're still friends right?  Please Harry, write back.  Hell, write back anything you want.  If you hate us, than tell us._

_Ron_

_***_

Harry felt even worse.  They think he hated them?  Well, with how he was acting Harry thought they had sound reason to.  Harry stifled a yawn and checked his clock.  3:30.  Was it really that late?  Suddenly Harry was very tired.  Harry wanted to write to them tonight but decided against it.  He would write to them first thing tomorrow.  Right now, Harry needed some sleep, or whatever sleep he could get.  The nightmares had gotten worse ever since that night when Sirius...well...left.

Harry cleared away the letters and placed them in a pile on his desk, making sure to keep Ginny's separate.  Harry took off his glasses and turned off the lamp, and then laid down heavily, sleep taking him instantly.

~~~~~

_Harry was back in the Department of Mysteries.  Harry groaned in despair.  Not again.  Neville was beside him, his broken nose pouring out blood, his legs still jerking around uncontrollably.  Streaks of light flashed by overhead, the sound of stone exploding echoing off the corridors.  Harry and Neville lay crouched on the floor, catching their breath.  The prophesy was shattered and Neville was sputtering apologizes._

_"Harry, I'b Sorry!"  Neville cried, "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do-"_

_"It doesn't matter!"  Harry shouted.  "Just try and stand, let's get out of-"_

_"Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face staring over Harry's shoulder._

_"What?"_

_"DUBBLEDORE!"_

_Everything around Harry started to blur and fade away.  What?  This never happened before in his dreams.  Harry shook his head and his surroundings came flying back into view.  Harry stared wide-eyed at Sirius battling Bellatrix Lestrange.  He saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light. Sirius laughed._

_"Come one, you can do better than that!" he yelled._

_Harry watched in horror.  He had seen this in his dreams every night.  It didn't matter if Harry closed his eyes, he still saw it, even if he turned his back to it, he still saw it.  Harry always saw the second jet of light hit Sirius on the chest.  Harry always saw the shocked look in his eyes.  He always saw it, no matter what.  But the worst of it all was seeing Sirius fall in slow motion towards the veil.  Harry ran, trying in vain to catch him.  It was no use.  Before Harry could even get close, Sirius fell through the veil._

_"NO!!!!  SIRIUS!!!  SIRIUS!!!"_

_Harry fell hard onto the cold stone floor of the room.  Grief and tears welled up in his eyes.  Harry stared at the veil.  This is where Sirius left him.  Left everyone.  This was the part of the nightmare that left Harry alone in darkness, with nothing but the veil to look at.  But suddenly, the veil began to blur and dissolve.  _

_The veil was replaced with a sort of training ground all around Harry.  Harry had never seen a place like this before.  Harry was still on his knees, but instead of the smooth stone floor, He was kneeling on rough, broken stone ground that sloped into hills and dipped into trench like structures.  The training ground was hewn with large and small gray colored stone, and huge black scorch marks pocked the ground.  Off into the distance Harry could see that the training grounds were a huge room in some sort of building.  The walls of the room looked like it came out of some muggle sci-fi television show.  There were large rectangular doors on each wall that was positioned about ten feet from the floor.  Bridges made of metal with blinking lights along the railings connected the doors to the grounds.  Lights shone from the ceiling high above the room.  The lights were arranged like a chessboard, except the lights were where the black spaces would have been.   Harry could see off to the far right a jungle looking section and that merged seamlessly with the plains next to it.  A stream separated the two from the rocky side._

_People were everywhere around him, wearing some kind of uniform thing Harry had never seen before.  The uniform was a dark blue or black, and had little decoration except for around the cuffs of the arm and around the neckline.  From were Harry was, he couldn't make anything out clearly.  Some of the uniformed people carried swords and such while others carried muggle type guns of all kinds.  Harry stared in awe as the air around a female soldier person shimmered and fire erupted around a monster the girl was pointing at.  The snake-like monster hissed in agony and fell to the floor, coiling and uncoiling in death.  Did she just do magic?  If she did, Harry had never seen anything like that before.  Suddenly, two people appeared a few yards away from Harry.  Harry fell back on his behind in surprise and began to crawl away, but it seemed the two men hadn't even taken notice of him at all.  Was Harry invisible to them?  Well of course he was.  This was a dream, right?  This dream didn't appear to be another nightmare, so Harry decided to sit back and let the dream play out.  _

_The two men stood a few yards away from each other and held what looked to be a cross between a muggle gun and a sword.  The man on the right had shiny blonde hair and blue eyes.  A smirk played on his lips as he stared at his opponent.  He wore a white trench coat over a black and brownish colored vest and black pants.  This guy reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy, with his smirk and hair.  Harry disliked him immediately.  The blonde guy's sword-gun was black and gray.  The handle looked like the kind muggle police on T.V. used.  The barrel of the gun extended into the blade.  It looked like it was razor sharp.  _

_The other guy on the right had dark brown hair.  He had long bangs that were tucked behind his ears.  His eyes were a grayish blue, Harry thought, he couldn't really tell.  He was wearing a black jacket with some kind of white fur around the neck line over a white shirt and had on dark black pants with a cris-cross of red belts around his waist.  The fur guy's sword-gun was different from the blonde's.  It was silver and had a black handle.  The gun part looked like a six-shooter from an old American western film Harry had seen at Miss Figgs place when he was around nine or something.  The blade ran along the barrel of the weapon and engraved upon it was a lion with wings.  The lion looked a lot like the Gryffindor lion, Harry surmised.  _

_The blonde guy's smirk grew larger as he lunged at the fur guy.  Their blades met with a crashing ringing sound.  The fur guy pushed with his sword and knocked the blonde guy back a few paces.  Harry watched as the fur guy rushed the blonde.  Harry yelled, "Watch out!" when the blonde guy outstretched his hand and a flaming ball of fire began to appear.  The fur guy's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in fury as the fireball shot out at him.  He raised his sword-gun thing to block it but was knocked off his feet by the blast.  Harry was standing on his feet now, looking at the match in suspense. _

_The blonde guy strode pompously over to the fur guy, who was getting to his feet.  The blonde smirked and raised his weapon.  In a flash of steel, the blade swung through the air and connected with fur guys face.  Harry winced.  That had to hurt.  Blood sprayed across the stone ground as the fur guy's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow.  The blonde guy stepped back and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes laughing.  Harry hoped the fur guy would get up and pound that smirk off the blonde's face.  The blonde guy was so full of himself that he missed the death glare the fur guy shot him.  A diagonal gash raked across the fur guys face. It started above his right eye and ran down between his nose and his left eye, stopping a little under his left eye.  With a yell the fur guy rose and swung his weapon in an upward arch and landed a blow to the blonde guys head.  Harry watched as the irony of the situation sunk in to the combatants.  The blonde staggered back from the blow and Harry got a good look at his face.  His smirk was gone, replaced with a stony face.  The blonde had a gash like the fur guys, except it ran perpendicular to the fur guy's gash.  Harry watched as the blonde narrowed his eyes and then walked away from the fur guy and exited the training grounds.  The fur guy stood there and cleaned the blood off his sword.  Suddenly, the fur guy stared straight at Harry with a bewildered look.  Harry stepped backward, away from the sword-gun wielding fur guy.  Harry thought the fur guy was about to speak to him when the surroundings and the fur guy started to blur and dissipate.     
  
_

_The darkness swept over Harry, completely blocking his view of the fur guy and the training grounds.  What just happened?  Harry was dreaming right?  That fur coat guy didn't really see him right?  Harry was becoming really confused.  Right now all Harry wanted to do was to wake up.  Harry wondered how someone went about waking up.  Harry felt the ground give way but he didn't fall.  Instead, Harry felt as if his was floating on an unknown substance.  What now?  What was he dreaming about now?  Harry hoped it wasn't a nightmare coming up.  _

_There was no sound here, wherever he was.  There was nothing Harry could see or hear, not even his breathing or his limbs.  Harry started to panic.  What was going on?  Harry had never had a dream like this, and it didn't look like he'd be getting out of it anytime soon.  What if this was like having a coma or something?  Was he in a coma?  It was just his luck.  Right when Harry decides to become a better friend and to share his feelings, he ends up in a coma.  Harry flailed his arms and legs (or he thought he did, as he couldn't feel or see them) and yelled at the top of his lungs (hopefully)._

_Nothing happened.  The darkness was getting oppressing.  Harry finally felt something, but it wasn't pleasant.  The Darkness was pushing against him, suffocating him.  Harry could feel his body again.  He could hear his breathing, and in the distance, Harry could see a tiny, faint speck of light or something.  Overjoyed, Harry fought against the dark to get nearer, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing worked.  Panic and fear overcame him again as the darkness pushed him farther away from the light thing.  It pushed against his chest, stopping his lungs from filling with air.  Harry was dying. _

_No.  No, it can't end like this.  It can't.  If Harry died then Voldemort would be free to destroy everything.  He'd be free to kill anyone.  His friends.  Ginny.  Harry felt an unexplainable anger well up inside him.  They already took Sirius away from him, but Harry be damned if he let them take away his friends or Ginny.  _

_In response the dark seemed to crush Harry even more.  Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  No.  No._

_"NO!!!!" Harry yelled.  The sound seemed to echo off the dark._

_Harry's eyes suddenly blazed a brilliant emerald green and his yell slowly turned into a low growling roar.  Blazing fire engulfed his body; the magical energy surrounded Harry, pushing the darkness away.  Was this a dream?  If it was, then why did it feel so real?  Harry looked at his body in disbelief.  What has happening?  The fire flowed around him, swirling around his limbs, licking his skin.  The touch of the fire was hot, but didn't burn.  The magical fire was made up of all different kinds of colors.  White, red, orange, blue, purple, black, they intermingled with each other while they swirled around him.  Harry realized the darkness that was binding him earlier had drawn back, driven away by the fire.  Through Harry's now blazing eyes, Harry "saw" the darkness.  It was shaped like a blob; with bulges of blackness here and there, and it had wisps of dark vapor swirling about.   _

_Harry looked about for the speck of light or whatever it was he saw earlier.  Harry turned to his left and spotted a hole in the darkness.  The speck was there, but it was getting bigger.  Harry stared in confusion.  The speck was getting larger by the second.  Harry squinted at the speck and saw, a flapping of wings?  It was definitely an animal, and from the way it was getting bigger and bigger, it was pretty big.  A burning pain that seared him from deep within his soul suddenly consumed Harry.  Harry broke his gaze away from the animal and looked at himself.  The blazing fire that was surrounding him was now swirling into him, burning his body from the inside and out.  Harry screamed out in pain.  The pain he got from his scar was nothing compared to this.  Even the Cruciatus Curse was nothing compared to this.  Harry gritted his teeth as tears flowed down his face.  His body was shaking.  A deafening roar pierced his ears.  Harry's eye's snapped open and stared in fright at the most fearsome dragon he had ever laid eyes upon.  The huge dragon roared again, and the pain in Harry intensified.  _

_The dragon was the largest he had ever seen.  It was easily a few times larger than the Hungarian Horntail Harry faced during his fourth year.  It's great bulk was covered with gleaming obsidian scales.  Giant claws gleamed from the hands and feet of the giant dragon.  Its wings were huge.  Leathery black skin stretched into a huge wingspan.  The dragon's heck was thick and bulged with every roar.  The dragon's head was wedge shaped and its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth.  Its snout wasn't very elongated, and shaped a little like an eagle's beak.  The dragon had two horns that grew in behind its brow ridge, and it's eyes were a fearsome emerald green.  _

_The dragon roared and Harry screamed as the pain intensified even more.  Harry couldn't take much more of it.  The dragon loomed over Harry; it's wings beating the air.  Harry stared into the eyes of the dragon defiantly.  Harry wouldn't give up.  He couldn't.  The pain was blazing under his skin, but Harry refused to scream.  Whatever was happening, Harry was sure the dragon was the root of the problem.  Harry felt like he was going to die.  Dream or not, Harry was sure the pain was real.  The dragon stared at Harry for a moment before opening its mouth and shooting a beam of fire, engulfing Harry._

_~~~~~_

Harry awoke with a start.  He was covered with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead.  That dream was so real.  Had it been real?  Harry could recall everything with amazing clarity.  He remembered Sirius, and the fur guy, and the dragon.  I could have been real, but Harry had never seen anything like that dragon before, and he was sure no dragon like that was known to anyone in the wizarding world.  Harry decided not to dwell on it.  Real or not, he was still alive.

Harry tried to move and realized his body was sore all over.  Was this from the pain?  Harry could hardly move.  It felt like he worked all day doing manual labor.  Harry slowly turned to his clock.  7:15 a.m.  Harry groaned.  At nine, Aunt Petunia wanted Harry to weed the garden.  Well, he _was_ going to do manual labor today, and he was already sore.

Harry strained to sit up on his bed.  He could hear the sounds of activity coming from downstairs.  If Harry didn't get up soon, Aunt Petunia would come running up the stairs and yell at him to hurry and start breakfast.  Harry forced himself to stretch and moaned in pain as his muscles protested to the movement.  Harry reached for his glasses and put them on.  Harry blinked.  Everything was blurry.  Blurry?  Weren't glasses supposed to help a person see?  Harry took them off and to his amazement, everything was clear.  Harry was really confused now.  First weird dreams and now this?  Oh well.  Harry wouldn't complain about his newfound sight.  He put his glasses back on his desk and got up.  Harry staggered under his own weight.  The muscles in his legs were yelling at him to sit back down, but Harry ignored it.

Harry picked up his towel and toothbrush and made his way into the bathroom.  Harry would take a quick shower and then he'd write to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  Harry walked in the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and locked it.  Harry turned around to the mirror and almost fainted.

He didn't even register the sound of his toothbrush hitting the tile floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello there!! 

I hope you like the first chapter!  Things are getting a little weird for Harry aren't they?  I should have the next chapter up soon, so get those reviews in and tell me what you think!!

_^_^_


	2. The New Weasley

Harry Potter and the Lionheart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe.  They belong to J.K. Rowling, and may I be struck with lightning if I ever claim to own them._

_I also do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix._

_However…I do own the original characters and the storyline._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The New Weasley

The sun rose bright and early over the horizon.  Birds awoke and greeted the new day with joyous songs, while squirrels and other animals busied themselves with their preparations for the new day.  The wind blew at an easy pace, swaying the trees and the fields of grass that surrounded the odd-looking house called the Burrow.  The home had a multitude of levels, with rooms sticking out at odd angles.   It was a wonder how the house stood up at all.  Chickens ran around the yard, picking at the ground.  The garden gnomes were making a riot, chasing each other around the weed filled garden.  They crackled a high pitch laugh that rang all the way to the busy kitchen, where Molly Weasley was busy making breakfast.

Molly Weasley huffed irritably, muttering under her breath for the thousandth time what an eyesore those gnomes were.  Pancakes and waffles were cooking away behind her back while she set the table.   Mrs. Weasley absentmindedly muttered a spell and pointed her wand to the fridge, and a pack of sausages unwrapped themselves and zoomed to the skillet heating on the stove.  She muttered another spell and a dozen eggs zoomed out and cracked themselves into yet another pan.  She was laying down the last of the forks when she heard the rumble of someone running down the stairs.  She turned around just in time to see her youngest son almost trip over himself on the landing.

"Ronald Weasley!  What have I told you about running down the stairs?"  Mrs. Weasley said with a scowl on her face, though her eyes sparkled with unspoken pride.  

She sighed to herself.  Ron was growing up too fast.  She looked him up and down and wished he was still the skinny little boy with dirt on his face, but against her will, Ron grew up.  He was now taller than her by a good eight inches.  Somehow he rocketed skyward to six foot tall, and now she had to look up to him instead of the other way around.  Ron wasn't skinny anymore either.  Instead his muscles grew with the rest of him, probably because of that dangerous sport he played.  Mrs. Weasley would forever wonder what her children saw in playing Quidditch, even though they would never know that she loved to watch it just as much.  He had broad shoulders and a tanned complexion, though not as much as Charlie.  He was tall like Bill, and had a mischievous glint in his eye like the twins.  He even had a little of Percy's stern manner.  Ron was a mix of his brothers, though at the same time he was his own person.  Mrs. Weasley was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Ron's baritone voice.

"Sorry mum, forgot."  Ron said; as he ran his hand though his hair.

"That's all right dear.  Now hurry and sit at the table or the rest of the family will crash into you."

Ron walked quickly to the table and sat down in his chair, picking up his fork and knife and looking at his mom in anticipation.  Mrs. Weasley chuckled.  Ron was still the same little boy, even if he didn't look it.  Molly turned back to the stove and shoveled the mound of pancakes and waffles onto a plate and presented them to the solitary occupant at the table, who tucked in with gusto.  

Ron poured syrup on his mound of pancakes and stuffed them in his mouth at a fast pace, barely even stopping for breath.  Ron finished his pancakes and reached for the eggs and sausages newly lain on the table.  Ron was about to tuck in when Hermione walked into the kitchen.  Ron stopped his fork halfway to his mouth and stared while Hermione walked towards the table.  Her hair was tied in a pony tail that showed off her graceful neck and the outline of her cheek bones.  Hermione had gotten a little taller in the last year.  She was now a little taller than Ginny.  Hermione was wearing a baggy white t-shirt that was tucked in to her dark blue shorts.  Even though her shirt was baggy, he knew that Hermione had a great figure.  Her shorts ended a few inches above her knees, and her hips swayed with every movement.  Her long creamy white legs danced across his vision.  She was so…pretty.  What?? No…no…no she wasn't.  What was he thinking?  She was his best friend for crying out loud.  She wasn't pretty.  No…she was gorgeous.  Ron quickly looked away and concentrated on his food.  Why?  Why did he have to like his best friend?  It wasn't fair.  It wasn't supposed to happen like this.  If only she wasn't so smart.  If only she wasn't everything Ron wanted.  If only she didn't complete him.  Ron could find no other girl that was her equal, no matter how hard he tried.  Ron stiffened suddenly when Hermione sat next to him at the table.  

"Good morning Hermione, dear.  Did you have a nice rest last night?"  Mrs. Weasley asked, while piling a load of food onto her plate.

"Yes I did, Mrs. Weasley.  Thank you."  Hermione said.  "Ron, you're up early today."  Hermione smiled.  Ron turned his head and locked his eyes with hers.

"Umm…yeah, you know, smelled breakfast." Ron said.  He wondered how deep her brown eyes were.  He wondered how far so could see into her soul.  Ron quickly came to the conclusion that he was staring and snapped his head back to his food, his ears lightly tinged with red.  Hermione smiled a small smile and returned to her food.

Ron was feeling really out of sorts when a loud pop announced the arrival of the twins.  Ron jumped at the sound and nearly spilled his plate.

"Fred! George!  What have I told you about apparating in the house?"  Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her wand at the two of them menacingly.  

"Oy!  Use the stairs!"  Ron said irritated, lovingly placing his plate closer to himself, his embarrassment quickly fading, replaced by irritation.

"Sorry about that, Ronnie." Fred said as George clapped Ron on the head while seating himself.  Hermione laughed silently.

"Yeah, sorry about that little Ronnikins, we forgot you get frightened by noises."  George said as he speared a sausage with his fork.  Ron stared bloody murder at George.

"Or maybe it wasn't us, dear brother.  Maybe it was because of something else entirely."  Fred said slyly.

"I agree Fred.  It wasn't us.  It was someone _else_."  George said, snickering into his bowl of cereal.  Ron's face was contorting in embarrassed anger, staring very bloody murder at his brothers.

"Stop making fun of your brother and hurry and eat your breakfast, you're going to be late for your meeting with Gringotts.  You know Bill doesn't like it when you're late.  Ron, stop staring at your brothers like that, or your face will stay that way."

"Yeah, Ron.  You don't want to get any uglier, do you?"  Fred said, smiling innocently.

"Yes.  You don't want to ruin your chances even more do you?"  George added.

"Shut it.  I thought you couldn't Apparate anymore at the Burrow?  Maybe the ministry did something wrong?"  Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Ah, little brother, how wrong you are…" George said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.  "The wards only prevent people from apparating in and out.  They don't do a thing to people who apparate around inside the house."

"You need to learn how to bend the rules, young lad."  Fred said.

"Heed our words of wisdom, and you will never go wrong."  George interjected.

"Whatever." Ron grumbled.  The twins snickered and finished the remnants of their food.

"Well mum, we're off to Diagon Alley."  George said while he stood up and stretched.  

Mrs. Weasley slapped a hand to her head a muttered irritably.  George's eyes grew in volume and he quickly ran and hid behind Fred, who was wondering what they did wrong this time.  Mrs. Weasley looked at the two of them and waved at them to sit back down.  Hermione looked up at the sound and looked around confused at Ron, who just shrugged.

"Ron, go get your sister out of bed.  I need to talk to the five of you this instant!  I can't believe I forgot to tell you…"

"About what?"  Ron said, munching on his fourth helping.  

"No questions!  Hurry and get Ginny!"  Mrs. Weasley said with a warning glint in her eyes.

Ron got the point and hurried up the stairs toward Ginny's room.

~~~~~   

Ginny woke up with a whine from the sound of Ron's voice and the loud banging he was making at the door.  

"Alright, alright!  I'm up!"  She said, sitting up in bed.

"Hurry up Ginny!  Mum said she wants to talk to us about something!"  Ron shouted though the door.

Ginny got up out of bed and heard Ron run back down the stairs.  Ginny looked around her room for Hermione, who was nowhere in sight.  Ginny stood at the door and yawned.  She was feeling out of sorts from the dream she had that night.  She opened the door and started her way to the bathroom when she heard her mum at the foot of the stairs.

"Ginny!  Hurry and come down here!"

"Can't I use the loo first?"

"No time for that!  Fred and George have to leave soon and they need to hear the news too!"

Ginny turned around and made her way to the kitchen.  When Ginny made it to the kitchen, Ron was stuffing his mouth like usual and Fred and George were sitting unusually quiet.  Hermione was quietly eating her food, occasionally stealing glances at Ron, who was too preoccupied with his food.  Ginny wondered when those two would get the picture.  Ginny sat down on the other side of Ron and looked at him disapprovingly.   Ron looked up at his sister and smiled, pieces of sausage and egg sticking out of his teeth.  Ginny frowned and jabbed him in the ribs, which made Ron wince and choke on his food.  He quickly gulped down his Pumpkin juice and muttered curses at his sister.  Hermione scowled in disapproval at his use of language and Ginny smiled sweetly at him and turned to her mother, who was pacing around the kitchen table.   Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned to her children, who were waiting to hear what was so important.

"Why are you up so late Ginny?"  Mrs. Weasley said.

"Up late last night, couldn't sleep."  Ginny said, wiping her eyes.  The reason she couldn't sleep was because of two things.  Her letter to Harry, and hearing Hermione mutter about Ron all night.  Mrs. Weasley huffed with disapproval.  

Before Mrs. Weasley could start, Hermione started to get up.

"Where are you going dear?"  Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Maybe I should go if this is a family thing."  Hermione said, looking hesitantly at Mrs. Weasley.

"Nonsense, you're already family dear, and this involves you too."

"Oh…okay then."  Hermione said with a smile and sat back down in her chair.

"I would've told you the whole thing anyway, Mione."  Ron said.  Hermione smiled her cute, little smile she only gave him.  Ron goofily smiled back.  The twins caught this exchange, and they winked at each other, an evil grin on their faces.

"Well, do you all remember your cousin Emma?"  Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not really."  Ginny said, massaging her temple.

"Nope, can't say I do."  Ron added.

"I remember playing pranks on her…I think."  Fred said.

"Yeah…we play to many pranks on people, hard to keep track."  George said, shaking his head.

"Well, I didn't expect you to remember her.  Her dad was Uncle Andy, your father's brother."

"Didn't he die?  In the last war against You-Know-Who?"  Ron asked, thoughtfully munching on a sausage.

"Yes, he did."  Mrs. Weasley said.  "He died near the end of the war.  Aunt Helen was devastated.  She stayed in Britain for five years after his death, and then decided to move to the United States."

"Okay then, but what does this have to do with any of us?"  George asked.

"Aunt Helen died a week ago."

"Oh no…"  Ginny said, raising her hand to cover her mouth, Hermione did the same.  "How?"

"Well, she was sick for a long time with something awful.  She passed away in her sleep."  Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes with a napkin.  "Emma has no one else except us now.  So, she's coming to live with us."

"Is she a witch?"  Ron asked.

"Of course she is Ron.  Now, your father and I have talked about this already and she'll be staying here in Percy's old room, unless she wants to stay with Ginny."

"With me?  But I don't even remember her! And I already have Hermione staying with me!" Ginny said.

"Don't worry dear.  She's the same age as you, and you'll both be in the same year at Hogwarts.  I think you'll be fast friends.  Besides, there's enough room for the three of you."

"Okay then, if you say so." Ginny said uncertainly.

"I hope you and Hermione will make her feel at home here?" 

"Of course we will, Mrs. Weasley."  Hermione said.  Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"Is that all the news?"  Fred asked.

"Not quite.  Emma's arriving today."  

"What!  When?"  Ginny asked, combing her hands though her hair nervously.

"This evening I think.  Your father is going to pick her up from Kings Cross.  He's getting off early.  I've already sent Owls to Charlie and Percy.  They should be here tonight to meet her."

"Does Percy have to come?"  Ron asked with disgust. 

"Yes, he does.  He's still apart of this family Ron."  Mrs. Weasley said.  Ron merely scowled.

"Charlie's coming back?  How long?"  Ginny asked, excited.

"For a week or two, but no longer than that, you know he has work and everything."  Mrs. Weasley said.  Fred muttered and coughed something that sounded like "Order stuff" and Mrs. Weasley eyed him warningly.  Fred nervously laughed and backed away from his mother,

"Well then, if that's all, then me and George are just going to be heading out." 

"Make sure you both come straight back here after you finish your business, and tell Bill to come too."  

"Sure thing mum," George said.  "We can't wait to greet her in the traditional manner."  An evil glint shone in the twin's eyes as an equally evil grin spread across their faces.

"Don't you dare!  She's been though enough as it is!  I will not have you…"  Mrs. Weasley wasn't able to finish her sentence because the twins had already run to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley.  "Those two…when I get my hands on them…"  Mrs. Weasley calmed herself and turned to her remaining children.

"Now, I want you, Ron, to weed the garden…"

"Mum, come on…Harry might write us…" Ron said, his face crestfallen.  Hermione eyes fell on her half eaten food.

At the mention of Harry's name, Ginny's body suddenly became rigid.  A slow blush began creeping up her cheeks and Ginny desperately tried to fight it off.  Hermione noticed this and a knowing smile lit up her face.  She was over him, right?  Ginny was over the Boy-Who-Lived right?  It was a simple crush.  Besides, she had had a boyfriend in Michael Corner, even though that was over.  The Dean thing was just something she told Ron to shut him up.  Michael _was_ a nice guy.  So what if he didn't have emerald eyes like Harry.  So what if Michael didn't make here blush constantly.  So what if Harry could make her happy with just one small smile.  So what if she would ache when he didn't acknowledge her.  It didn't matter.  She was over him, and he only thought of her as Ron's little sister.

"If Harry writes, I'll tell you right away.  I want you to weed _and degnome the garden after you've finished eating.  Ginny, after you've cleaned yourself up I want you to help me and Hermione clean the house and cook dinner."_

"Alright mum."

Ginny hurried back up the stairs to the loo.  She really had to go.  Ginny flushed the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror.  Her hair was a wild mass of tangles, her red hair sticking out at odd angles and clumped together.  She was not a morning person.  Ginny had grown during the last year.  She filled out nicely in the right places.  She was taller than Harry by two inches, much to her embarrassment.  Her freckles were light and added to her beauty.  Her skin was a creamy tan color.  Her eyes seemed to have gotten a darker shade of chocolate brown.  She ran a comb though her bright red hair, trying to tame it, but it seemed that only a long hot shower would do the trick.  She brushed her teeth and then stripped off her clothes and stepped in the shower.  She turned on the water and screamed as the cold water cascaded down from above her.  Whoever left the shower like that was in for a good hex.  She turned the hot water on quickly and sighed with pleasure as the hot, steaming water washed over her.  

Ginny's mind was awash with thoughts.  She groaned in agony about the letter.  How could she have done that?  It was a letter to Harry of all people, and it wasn't a nice letter either.  No, Ginny just had to write to Harry and tell him off.  He deserved it, but Ginny just had to be the one to do it.  She had never even written him a letter before.  The infamous valentine didn't count.  She just had to always act before she thought about it.  What was Harry thinking about her now?  He probably thought she was nosy and should mind her own business.  Ginny lightly banged her head against the tile wall.  They weren't even friends, they were merely acquaintances 

Her cousin was coming to live with them?  Was she nice?  Was she mean?  Ginny both loved the idea of another girl in the house, but she was a bit nervous about it too.  Emma.  No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember her.  She must have left when Ginny was around four or five.  Ginny really hoped that Emma would be a nice person.  She couldn't see how she'd be able to live with a girl that was mean and nasty.

On top of that, Charlie was coming home.  She hadn't seen him in such a long time, Ginny couldn't wait.  The only thing that topped everything was the dream.  It was the weirdest thing ever.

~~~~~

_Ginny was standing alone in a vast field.  She was wearing a white dress that flowed around her figure.  All around her were flowers of every sort, and the greenest grass she had ever seen.  She began to walk, in what direction she didn't know, but her feet were walking by their own accord.  Her bare feet stepped on soft grass as she made her way forward.  A brilliant blue sky was above her, the sun's rays softly touched her skin, warming her.  A sense of infinite calm and peace prevailed around her, making Ginny feel relaxed and at ease.  Ginny continued her walk, looking this way and that, watching the gentle breeze sway the flowers, feeling it flutter her white dress around her legs._

_Ginny made her way up a sloping hill.  She thought it odd that the trek wasn't tiring.  In fact, she felt like she was walking on level ground.  When she made to the top, Ginny scanned the horizon.  Everywhere she could see, flowers dotted the countryside.  They made a blanket of colors; Blue, yellow, pink, red, purple, white, and orange mixed together to create a breathtaking sight.  Ginny continued to gaze at the flowers until her eyes fell upon something that wasn't supposed to be there. _

_In the distance, to her right, Ginny saw a dark clearing in the flower bed.  She squinted her eyes, trying to make the blurry scene clearer.  Ginny couldn't make anything out.  Undaunted, Ginny started downhill towards the clearing.  She didn't know why, but she had an insatiable need to know what it was.  When she made it to level ground, the clearing disappeared from sight.  Ginny couldn't see it anymore, but somehow she knew where it was._

_She started to run.  Ginny ran at a breakneck speed, her need to see the clearing driving her forward.  It was a feeling she had never felt before.  It was a huge surge of undeniable determination.  Onward she went, time didn't apply here.  Ginny saw that her surroundings were getting bleaker by the second.  Dark clouds loomed ahead over the sky.  The thick blankets of flowers were slowly getting thinner and thinner.  The calm that reigned was slowly dissipating.  Ginny was starting to feel nervous.  She wasn't scared, just cautious.  She somehow knew that she was in no danger here, even though her new surroundings screamed otherwise._

_The clear blue sky was gone, replaced by rolling black clouds.  Occasionally, thunder boomed overhead.  The flowers were all but gone now; the green grass had turned into dead yellow grass, which clumped together in little patches here and there.  Ginny's feet now ran upon hardened, scorched earth.  Small rocks and cracks in the ground were everywhere.  She had finally reached the clearing.  _

_The clearing was the exact opposite of the flower field.  Ginny slowed to a walk.  Someone, or something, was beckoning to her.  That invisible force was urging her to the center to the clearing.  Ginny walked cautiously, examining every detail of her surroundings, burning it into her mind.  Ahead of her Ginny saw a circle of large, white pillars of stone.  The pillars were shaped like __Stonehenge__, but it was about a third of the size.  The bright white of the stones made them stand out from everything else.  The pillars rose to about twenty feet into the air.  There were nine in all circled around something Ginny couldn't see.  Ginny walked to the pillar directly in front of her and reached out a hand to touch it.  It felt smooth under her hand, like marble._

_From where she touched the stone, dark black lines streaked out across the stone face.  The lines swirled and crossed each other, making unfamiliar and beautiful symbols and writing.  Ginny watched in amazement as the whole surface was covered with the symbols, and the other stones were taking on the black lines too.  Ginny lifted her hand and gasped.  The symbol where her hand rested was the most beautiful.  _

_It was a scene depicting a large bird, flying skyward from the earth.  Its head was lifted skyward, it's hawk-like beak opened with a silent cry to the heavens.  Long, feather-like strands flowed out of its forehead and fell behind its back.  The eyes of the bird shone with a life-like ferocity, screaming defiance and anger.  The bird's wings were outstretched, the large feathers spread apart in hard flight.  The legs were outstretched like it had leaped from the ground.  All around the scene, the black lines swirled outward form the bird; some of them connecting at the ends to shape sharp curving spike-like things, others criss-crossing each other.  Try as she might, Ginny couldn't make out what they were supposed to represent.  Ginny traced her fingers along the lines of the scene.  The surface was still very smooth and unbroken.  It was like the lines had always been there.  After awhile Ginny gave up and started toward the left pillar.  She was halfway to it when something caught her eye.  _

_There was another pillar directly in the middle of the others, but this one was round, not square shaped like the others.  Instead of white, this pillar was an emerald green.  It stood half as tall as the others, but Ginny knew that this was the most important pillar out of them all.  The stone was covered with lines, but instead of black, they were dazzling silver.  The pillar was breathtaking, but it wasn't what Ginny was looking at._

_At the base of the emerald pillar was a dead body laying face down in a crumpled heap.  Ginny could tell that the body was female.  Dark red hair streamed from her head, blanketing her body.  The dead girl was in a balled shape.  Her knees were brought up to her chest, one leg sticking out.  Her left arm was above her head, its outline under her dirty hair.  _

_Ginny walked slowly forward.  She bent down and reached out a hand to brush away the red hair covering the girls face.  Before she touched the hair, an amazing blaze of fire engulfed the dead girl's body.  The fire roared with intensity so fierce that Ginny was thrown back against a pillar wall.  The fire burned with a mixture of the purest red and orange.  The fire blossomed outward with a blinding speed, and before Ginny knew what was happening, everything was engulfed in the blaze._

_~~~~~_

Ginny stood in the shower, wondering what the dream meant.  It was the most amazing dream she had ever had.  Who was that girl?  Where was she?  Was it all made up, or was it a real place?  Ginny turned off the water and stepped out of the bathroom.  She'd have time later to ponder the dream.  Right now, Ginny had work to do.  

Ginny changed into loose fitting shorts and a t-shirt and tied her hair into a pony tail.  She walked out of her room and walked downstairs.  When she got halfway to the kitchen, Ginny could hear her mother and Hermione busy already cleaning.  She reached the kitchen and was assaulted by her mother, who was holding a bottle of all purpose magical cleaner.

"Ginny!  What took you so long in the shower?  I like to enjoy myself too sometimes, but an hour is really a long time."

"What?  I was in the shower for an hour?"

"Yes dear, you were.  Now, you and Hermione go to the living room and clean up anything out of place."  Mrs. Weasley said while handing her a trash bag, bottle of magical cleaner, and a rag.

Ginny and Hermione went into the living room and started cleaning the windows with the magical spray.  It was charmed to smell like whatever you wanted for one hour, so Ginny and Hermione spent an hour inhaling a nice mountain breeze.  After the windows, Ginny swept the floor with a cleaning broom.  This one was very old, so the magical charm that allowed it to clean by itself had worn out.  Hermione was busy dusking off the fireplace with magical dust remover.  Hermione walked over to Ginny with another broom.  

"Hey Ginny.  Is something wrong?"

"Not really."

"You were in the bathroom for a long time."

"I know.  It's just that, well, I was just thinking about things."

"Like Harry?"

"What?  No!  Never!  I'm over him.  It was just a crush."

"Come on Ginny, I know you still have feelings for him."

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"  Hermione asked.  "You don't think that I like Harry do you?"  Hermione said with shock.

"No…I'm talking about someone else."  Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't like anyone."  Hermione said, busying herself with the cleaning.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.  "I swear I saw you stealing glances at Ron."

"What? No, no…I was just…um…looking at him eat, that's all."  Hermione stammered, a blush forming on her face.  

"Really.  I can believe that."

"Of course.  It's the truth."

"I guess, but you know…you talk about Ron an awful lot in your sleep."  Ginny said.  Hermione stopped her broom and slowly turned to face Ginny.

"Do I really, Ginny?"  Hermione asked, looking like the world was ending.  Ginny nodded her head.  "What am I supposed to do?  I'm not supposed to like him like that, but I do!  Why?  How?  Ginny, you have to help me stop!!"

Ginny laughed and shook her head.  Hermione was really in deep.

"This isn't something you can stop, Hermione."  Hermione looked desperate, so Ginny tried to comfort her.  "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Are you crazy?  I can't do that.  If I did, I'd ruin everything."  Hermione was now chewing the bottom of her lip.

"Just follow you heart, Hermione."

"You could do the same, you know."

"Don't know what you're talking about."  Ginny said, now avoiding Hermione.  Ginny knew that Hermione would change the tables back on to her.  Hermione was just too smart.  Ginny turned and looked at her, contemplating whether or not to tell her.

"I…I can't Hermione.  Harry and I aren't like you and Ron.  We're not even friends."

"Then be his friend, Ginny."

"It's not that easy.  I can't even make conversation with him.  I mean, I don't run out of a room anymore when he's there but, I just can't."

"Why?"  Hermione asked with genuine concern for her friend.

"I'm…I'm scared of what he'll say."

"Then we have something in common Ginny."

"Why do we have to fall in love with such clueless guys?"  Ginny asked.  Hermione smiled.

"We can't choose who we fall in love with."  Ginny nodded.

"Well, we better get back to work before mum comes in here."

It was two o' clock in the afternoon when her mother called a lunch break.  Ginny sat herself down at the kitchen table while Mrs. Weasley called for Ron through the open kitchen window.  

"Ron!  Come on in dear and have some lunch!"

Ginny heard Ron yell some kind of response that sounded like 'I'm dead' and shared a laugh with Hermione as she started in on the chicken sandwich on her plate.  Ron opened the back door wearily and dragged himself to the kitchen table.  He had only worn shorts outside and he was glistening with sweat.  Hermione was staring at Ron so openly that Ginny had to kick her under the table to make her stop.  Like usual, Ron was oblivious.

Ron sat heavily in his chair next to Hermione and drained down his pumpkin juice in two gulps.  All around his body were small scratches a bite marks that were bleeding a little.  

"Ron, what happened to you?"  Hermione asked, looking at his sweat and blood covered body with concern.

"Gnomes.  They ganged up on me when I wasn't paying attention.  Bloody things almost killed me.  It took me twenty minutes to pry them all off."  Ron said dejectedly.

 "Oh, it's not that bad Ron.  At least you won't scar, dear."  Mrs. Weasley said, handing him a plate of sandwiches.  Ron sat in silence, except for the sound of him stuffing his face.  

"How can you eat like that Ron?"  Ginny asked, slowly taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Ib's a skill.  You'b got ta train b'or stomach."  Ron said with his mouth full of chicken.  Mrs. Weasley was about to scold him when Hermione beat her to it.

"Don't talk with your mouth open Ron, it's not proper."  Hermione said.  She absentmindedly wiped his mouth with a napkin.  Ron froze at her touch.  Hermione, realizing too late what she had done, quickly dropped the napkin back onto the table and played with her food.  Both of them turned beet red.  Ginny chuckled under her breath and Mrs. Weasley smiled approvingly at the scene before her.

"Okay dears, hurry and finish your food so we can finish cleaning in time for Emma's arrival."

Ron jumped out of his trance and got up.  He drained the last of his pumpkin juice and grabbed his last sandwich before running out the back door.  Hermione was still red as a beet and Ginny was laughing uncontrollably.  Ginny's laughter brought Hermione back to the land of the living and she scowled at the red head.  

Ginny and Hermione finished cleaning the house at four o' clock.  Mrs. Weasley sent them to Ginny's room to set another bed for Emma.  Earlier in the day Mrs. Weasley had enlarged Ginny's room so that it'd be comfortable for three occupants.  They both had taken showers and were in the kitchen cooking when Ron opened the back door and walked in.

Ron was in even worse shape than before.  The scratches and bite marks looked like they had multiplied ten fold.  Ron was covered in dirt and blood.  Hermione almost dropped her pan of potatoes at the sight of him.  Ginny was staring openmouthed at his condition.  Mrs. Weasley, who had just walked in to the kitchen, hurried over to Ron and examined his wounds.

"What happened?"  Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I was weeding the garden when the gnomes jumped me again.  This time they brought along some of their friends.  Bloody gnomes."  Ron explained wearily.  "I'll just go and take a shower now."

Ron made his way to the stairs and slowly walked up to the landing.  Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"It's not that bad, dear!  At least you won't get any scars!"  Ron shouted back a muffled 'Bloody gnomes' and slammed the bathroom door closed. 

"He'll be all right dear.  He's a strong boy."  Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, who was still looking anxious.  Hermione managed a smile and they continued their cooking.

~~~~~ 

Fred, George, and Bill make it back home at six.  Everyone decided to wait in the living room for Emma, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley to arrive.  Hermione was engrossed in a huge old book on the couch while Ginny and Bill where conversing near the fireplace.  Percy was standing in a corner with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, silently holding hands.  Ron was sitting down next to Hermione, feeling very agitated because the twins would periodically prod his scratches with sticks.  Mrs. Weasley was pacing around the fireplace, impatiently waiting for everyone to arrive.  The clock hands for 'Dad' and 'Charlie' swung to traveling and then to home as the fireplace burst with emerald fire.  

Charlie came through the fire first with laden down with luggage.  Everyone, even Percy, greeted him and helped him brush the soot off of his clothes (the twins were very enthusiastic).  The next person to floo into the Burrow was Emma Weasley.  She was an astonishingly beautiful young woman.  She was around Ginny's height.  She had dark red hair that fell to around her shoulders.  She had a very light spray of freckles on her cheeks and her eyes where a deep blue, much like Ron's.  She wore a light blue t-shirt that hugged her in all the right places and a pair of black shorts.  Her clothes subtly molded around her curves.  

Mr. Weasley came in at last, soot all over him.  Emma surprisingly didn't have a lot of soot on her.  Mr. Weasley warmly placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Emma Weasley."

"Hello dear!"  Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing Emma in a bear hug.  "I hope your trip wasn't awful."

"It was good."  Emma said with her American accent.  "Umm…I can't…breathe…"

"Sorry dear."  Mrs. Weasley said apologetically.

"It's alright, Auntie."  Emma said.  A very small smile shone on her lips.  Mrs. Weasley was near tears.  She hurriedly swept Emma back up into another tight hug and had to be pried away by Charlie.  

"Hello Emma.  I'm Fred and this is George."  Fred and George shook her hands repeatedly, gushing over their cousin.  Emma had to fight back a smile.  Bill pushed his way through the twins.

"Hey, I'm Bill.  You'll have to ignore the twins.  They're pretty crazy."

"We are insulted!"  Exclaimed Fred.

"We are genius', it's the rest of the family that's crazy."  Said George, puffing out his chest and posing in his most dignified manner.  Emma chuckled slightly.

"I'm Ron.  It's nice to meet you."  Ron said, giving Emma a quick hug.  Hermione was surprised at his nice behavior as she made her way to the newest Weasley.

"Hi Emma.  My name is Hermione Granger.  I'm best friends with Ron and Ginny."

"My name is Percy, and this is my girlfriend Penelope."

"It's so nice to meet you."  Penelope said, giving Emma a hug.

"Same here."  Emma said, smiling.

 Ginny made walked over to Emma and smiled.

"My name's Ginny."

"I'm Emma." 

Ginny gave her a quick hug and retreated to the back of the living room.  Hermione followed her.  Something was worrying Ginny.

"Ginny, are you alright?"  Hermione asked.  Ginny looked at her with big eyes.

"She's the girl from my dream."

~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office, silently sucking on a lemon drop.  He slowly stroked his beard as he thought about recent events.  The ministry battle played through his mind.  Voldemort was gaining strength.  Soon, he would not even be able to contend with the Dark Lord.  Dumbledore rubbed his temples.  When would it end?  The prophecy said nothing about when the battle would end.  How much more pain and suffering would Harry have to endure?  It wasn't fair at all that so much responsibility was placed on his young shoulders.  

Harry.  Harry hated him.  Harry despised anything to do with the Wizarding World.  Dumbledore couldn't blame him.  So far, all it brought Harry was pain, but the thing that most ate away at Dumbledore was the fact that he should have told Harry earlier.  He should have told Harry earlier about the prophecy.  Harry was strong enough; Dumbledore knew that with certainty now.  

Sirius Black.  He was a great man.  Dumbledore was a figure head, a leader to the Wizarding World.  In public he showed no fear, no tears.  But behind closed doors, Dumbledore wept.  He wept silently for all those lost in against Voldemort.  He wept for all the friends and allies he had lost in his lifetime.  It was a hard life he led, but he led it nonetheless.  

A tear fell silently down his face.  He had lost everything to evil; his wife, his children.  In all his years, Dumbledore knew the pain of loss the most.  

A soft knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts.  

"Come in Sibyll."

Professor Trelawney silently opened the door and sat down on heavily on the chair provided her.  She wrapped her shawl tighter around her skinny form.  She was pale as death.  Her eyes were blood-shot and her teeth rattled with a cold only she could feel.

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore, for seeing me."

"It is no problem, Sibyll.  Tell me, what is bothering you so?"

"I am ill, Headmaster."

"Have you gone to Poppy?"

"Yes.  She does not know what is ailing me."

"Do you have any idea what is wrong?"

"I believe I do, Headmaster.  I believe I am ailing from the Seer's Sight."

"How so?"

"Do you remember ever reading about the Seer Kylara Brimlake?"  Professor Trelawney asked in a whisper.  Dumbledore closed his eyes and searched his mind for any memory about her.  Vaguely he could recall something he read, but it was unclear.

"I do remember vaguely, but I am not sure."

"Legend tells that she made a Binding Prophecy of Destiny that entwined not one, but many persons."  The professor stopped here, she seemed scared of what she wanted to say. 

"Go on, Sibyll."

"A Binding Prophecy of Destiny is very rare, and even more so when it binds more than one person.  A Seer only sees this kind of prophecy in the rarest of occasions.  There are only a few recorded in history.  A Binding Prophecy of Destiny is only ever seen when the person involved is alive and the outcome of such a prophecy, good or bad, affects the entire world of magic.  Legend says that Seer Brimlake saw a prophecy such as this, but its importance was multiplied because of the multiple people entwined.  Only that it was not the right time.  She saw a Binding Prophecy of Destiny meant for the future."

"How does this affect you, Sibyll?"

"I will tell you.  One thing about this prophecy is that it cannot be recorded by anyone, save the person who was meant to hear it.  For the one who is meant to hear it, they will remember it for all the days of their life.  This person is not directly involved in the prophecy, but they carry the burden of bestowing the knowledge to the right people.  Once a prophecy of this caliber is seen, it is never seen again.  Seer Brimlake knew that she had seen a prophecy that was not supposed to be seen.  So, she invoked an ancient magic in order to save it.  The magic involved binding the prophecy itself in her life blood, so that it would be carried on to her female children, and so on.  The spell used inflicted massive amounts of physical and mental pain on Seer Brimlake.  For the ones of her blood that carried the prophecy and did not live in the right time, they lived full lives with no pain incurred by the magic."  Professor Trelawney clasped her hands over her temples.  Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Sibyll!"  Dumbledore stood up to help but Professor Trelawney waved for him to set back down.  Professor Trelawney slowly raised her head and stared straight at Dumbledore.

"For…for the one of her blood that…carried the prophecy and lived in the right time…the same pain Seer Brimlake endured would be unleashed on upon her.  I am a descendant of Seer Brimlake.  I am a true Seer, though my inner eye was clouded by the pain."

"Why?"  Dumbledore asked, alarm in his eyes.

"Because…the art of the inner eye saps a Seer of their magical being, and I have only made three prophecy's in my lifetime.  The magic required to recite the prophecy is immense.  I fear it will take my life."

"Is there a cure?"

"No.  This is not a common spell.  I believed my ancestor was the only one to have used it, because she created it.  This prophecy that I have within me is paramount to the survival of magic as we know it!"

"Do you know who is meant to hear it?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"…You…" Professor Trelawney rasped out. 

"Me?  How do you know this?"  

"There is a book that has been passed down in my family.  This book was written by Brimlake herself.  It says that the pain will increase the closer you are to the one who is meant to hear the prophecy.  Headmaster…I am in unbearable pain in your presence.   Did you never think it odd that I was the only professor to never eat in the Great Hall regularly?  This is the reason."

"Sibyll. There has to be another explanation!"

"There is none!" Professor Trelawney whispered.

"Albus…the pain is unbearable.  The time has come for you to hear."

"Sibyll…"

"…Listen…Albus..." 

Professor Trelawney stood on shaky legs, her body was slouched over.  At that moment, she looked years older that Dumbledore.  Suddenly she stood erect, her eyes blazing with a white luminosity. 

"_Tempiora__ Promenalthious!!!"_

Magical energies erupted forth from Professor Trelawney's body.  She stood amid a huge swirling mass of power.

_"When the One is chosen from birth by the Dark one_

_The fate of magic will be contested_

_Evil will fall, but it shall rise again one hundred fold._

_A demon will be one from two_

_Four will come and aid the dark_

_And with their coming, destruction will fall like rain_

_If the One chosen fights alone darkness will reign forevermore_

_The One chosen will bear the mark_

_The One chosen will fight to the death_

_The One chosen must not fight alone_

_The One chosen will wield the King_

_Nine will rise and aid the light_

_Nine will rise and face the blight_

_One from ashes will arise_

_One from distant time flows by, lightning will hail this warrior's cry_

_One from fire, hot and true_

_One from ice, cold and blue_

_One from thunder in the west_

_One from anger, honor and crest_

_One from loyalty, guarded and strong_

_One from courage, defender against wrong_

_One from water, bright and swift_

_Nine will rise and aid the One_

_Nine will rise, or else all fall_

_The fate of magic with be contested_

_Light or Dark, who will be bested?"___

The magic died away abruptly and Professor Trelawney fell to the floor.  Dumbledore ran to her side and gently cradled her head.  He brushed her hair out of her face.  Professor Trelawney's eyes weakly fluttered open; her eyes where unfocused, gazing at nothing.

"…Albus…."

"I'm here Sibyll."  Professor Trelawney grasped his hand and held on weakly.

"…I am dying…I have served my purpose…remember Albus…remember and pass on the knowledge to those you deem worthy and those… who…are……entwined."  

The pressure on his hand faded away, replaced by the limp hand of Professor Trelawney.  Her body was so limp, like a baby in his arms.  Tears flowed unabashed down his face as he silently mourned her loss.  

Footsteps echoed outside Dumbledore's study, accompanied by hurried voices.

"Come in."  Dumbledore said softly.  Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout rushed into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, we felt a large magical surge from here…Oh my Lord…"  McGonagall said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Albus, is she going to be all right?"  Professor Sprout asked.

"She's dead, Pomona." 

Professor Spout buried her face in her hands and was brought into a hug by Professor McGonagall.  Professor Flitwick kneed next to the dead Professor and cried openly.  Snape stood stone still, his expression emotionless.

"I fear we have graver circumstances than I thought."  Dumbledore said in a whisper.

~~~~~~

Hi!  Sorry for the late update.  College is getting to me already!  Please read and review!  I will have the next chapter up soon!!


	3. Changes

Harry Potter and the Lionheart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe.  They belong to J.K. Rowling, and may I be struck with lightning if I ever claim to own them._

_I also do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix._

_However…I do own the original characters and the storyline._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Changes

_Harry picked up his towel and toothbrush and made his way into the bathroom.  Harry would take a quick shower and then he'd write to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  Harry walked in the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and locked it.  Harry turned around to the mirror and almost fainted._

_He didn't even register the sound of his toothbrush hitting the tile floor._

~~~~~~

Harry stared dumbfounded at his reflection; he didn't look like this yesterday.  The first thing Harry noticed that was different was his body.  Somehow, Harry had grown a couple of inches overnight.  Harry heard somewhere that growth spurts were a natural occurrence, but growing six inches in four hours must be a record.  Harry now stood at five foot eleven inches, almost as tall as Ron.  

Another thing Harry noticed was how his lanky, skinny body was now layered in muscle.  Harry was never 'buff' by any standard, but he wasn't weak either.  It was like his muscles were there; they were just too shy to be seen.  That wasn't the case now.  Harry had doubled in size.  His chest and torso muscles were firm and sculpted.  Cords of muscle ran up and down his arms, mapping their way to the rest of his body.  His legs were cut with muscles he never knew he had.  Veins lightly protruded from his arms, shoulders and legs.  He wasn't huge like those pro wrestlers on television.  Rather, Harry's body was shaped like an Olympic athlete, lean and well proportioned.  

The last thing Harry noticed was his facial features.  His scar was still there on his forehead, the only thing unchanged.  His cheekbones were higher up on his face.  His jaw line was more prominent.  His face looked older and more mature, losing the last of the baby fat that made him look like an underdeveloped teenager.  His hair was a little longer, but still as messy as ever.  All in all, Harry looked good.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about his situation in depth.  Things always seemed to happen to him.  Well, there was no use in trying to stop it.  He might as well except that weird things happened to him.  Harry glanced in the mirror again and smiled.  After all, he couldn't really complain in what he saw staring back at him.

Harry took a quick shower and went back to his room.  He walked over to his dresser and put on some shorts and a faded t-shirt that Dudley owned when he was in seventh grade.  It was an extra large and usually hung off of Harry's small frame, but now it molded itself to his new body and showed off his newfound muscles.  Harry stood in front of his mirror and chuckled.  The Dursley's were gonna freak.

Harry silently made his way to the kitchen, and found that he was the first one up.  It was ten til eight, so Harry started breakfast.  After thirty minutes of cooking eggs, bacon and sausage, Harry heard someone come down the stairs.  He looked up in time to see Aunt Petunia walk around the corner and look straight at him.  Harry and Aunt Petunia stared at each other for a moment, and then Aunt Petunia's eyes widened in shock and she dashed back up the stairs, screaming bloody murder.  Harry looked on in confusion and then turned back to his cooking.  

Suddenly, Harry heard a sound like a stampeding herd of Hippogriffs running down the stairs.  Harry turned around to see Uncle Vernon brandishing a golf club and Dudley gripping a baseball bat.  Both of them were red in the face and breathing hard.  Aunt Petunia was hiding behind Vernon, peeking sideways around his girth.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!"  Uncle Vernon yelled; a crazy glint in his eyes.

"Uncle Vernon, it's me, Harry." Harry said calmly, struggling to control his laughter.

"Don't lie!" Dudley screamed.

"I'm not!" Harry said, laughing now.

"Petunia, phone the police!" Vernon said, nodding his head toward the phone.  Aunt Petunia silently reached for the phone.

"No, wait!  I'm telling the truth!"  Harry yelled desperately, walking forward, only to be stopped by a golf club and a baseball bat.

"Don't come any closer to my family or so help me...I'm not afraid to use this!"  Uncle Vernon said.  His eye was now twitching uncontrollably, and he was purple with rage.

"Uncle Vernon, it's me Harry!"

"You're not Harry!"  Dudley proclaimed with smug confidence.  "Harry's small and scrawny, and skinnier than a twig!"

"Dudders is right!  You're not Harry!"  Aunt Petunia wailed, clutching the phone in her fist.

"Shut up and listen to me!"  Harry yelled.  Unbeknownst to Harry, his eyes flashed with a faint emerald sheen with flecks of gold woven in.  The Dursley's froze in place, captured in fear by his eyes.  The Dursley's knew at that moment that some "unnaturalness" just occurred, and only Harry knew know to do that.

"Look, I know I look different, but it's me, Harry.  I even have my scar."  Harry said while pushing up his bangs and showing his frozen relatives his lightning scar.  The Dursley's looked up at his scar at the same time and then back down to his face, realization hit them like a brick, and Uncle Vernon's face turned purple again.

"YOU DARE TO SCARE PETUNIA HALF TO DEATH WITH YOUR UNNATURALNESS?  I WILL NOT HAVE IT!  I HAVE PUT UP WITH ENOUGH TO LAST ME A LIFETIME!  I DEMAND YOU TURN BACK TO WHAT YOU LOOKED LIKE BEFORE AT ONCE!!"  Uncle Vernon screamed.

Harry looked at his uncle with a confused face.  Harry didn't know what happened to him, so there was no way of going back, and somehow Harry knew that he'd never be able to go back.

"I...I can't.  I don't know what happened.  I woke up and looked like this.  I don't know what happened."

"Lies and more lies, I didn't expect you to listen to normal people anyway."  Vernon snarled.  "But I'll put your unnaturalness to good use."  Vernon evilly smiled.  "You are going to garden and lay the foundation for my new tool shed.  You're also going to build it for me.  It looks like you can handle the weight, so...I'll call the builders and cancel."

"Alright, Uncle Vernon."  Harry said.  He didn't really care what he had to do as long as he wasn't in the same room as them.

"Hurry up and finish breakfast." Uncle Vernon said over his shoulder, making his way to his seat at the table.  Dudley and Aunt Petunia followed and waited for breakfast to be served.  

Harry served out portions of food to the Dursleys, making sure to pile it high on Dudley's plate.  Dudley had lost some weight and was allowed to eat like a normal person again, though he was still as large as ever.  Dudley was still the boxing champ, and under his portly mass Dudley had a lot of unseen muscle.  Harry sat down and started on his plate, which had only a few scraps of food on it.  Harry finished his plate quickly and went up stairs to grab some shoes.  He entered his room and sat on his bed, thinking about the day so far.

The Dursleys freaked when they saw him, would his friends freak out too?  Would they hex him?  Would they believe him?  Harry massaged his temples and sighed.  Who knows?  They probably would freak.  Harry decided not to think about it until he had too.   Harry quickly put his shoes on ran down the stairs.  He heard his uncle drive off to work and heard Dudley's piggish laugh from the living room.  Harry walked into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was busy washing dishes and trying to peek over the neighbors' fence.  Harry watched her for a second before he noisily cleared his throat.

"...*Ahem*..." 

Aunt Petunia jumped and quickly turned around, giving Harry an evil look.  

"Hurry up and start your chores or you get no lunch!"  Said Aunt Petunia.  She gave him one last glance and returned to her spying.  Harry walked out the back door and headed for the garden, picking up the garden tools that were piled together near the wall.  The sun was blazing in the sky, scorching Harry's exposed neck.  Beads of sweat already ran down his face.  

Harry spent the rest of the morning pulling out weeds and planting new flowers that his aunt had bought the day before.  He was in the front yard, on his knees, working.  Dudley and his gang were out terrorizing like usual and cars passed by causing a light breeze that ran over Harry's tired body.  It was noon when Aunt Petunia opened the front door and brought out his lunch.

"Hurry and eat this!  I want my garden done today!"

Harry leaned back on his knees and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm.  He stood up and took off the gloves he was wearing and walked slowly to his aunt.  Aunt Petunia gave him the same stern scowl and roughly handed Harry a plate and a glass of water, then turned around the closed the door.  Harry looked at his plate and saw that his lunch consisted of a sandwich with one piece of bologna and a carrot stick.  His glass of water had no ice and was lukewarm.  Harry sighed and ate in silence.  It wasn't like he was expecting anything better than that; he was surprised that he actually got lunch.  

Harry finished his plate and downed his cup of water.  He made a face from the warm water going down his throat and stood up.  The heat was becoming unbearable, so Harry took off his shirt and dropped it on the steps.  He walked out from under the shade of the porch and into the sunlight.  Harry's muscles gleamed from the sweat and contorted and flexed with every movement he made.  Harry got back on his knees and started working again.  He was shifting fertilizer on the flowers when he felt like someone was watching him.  Harry immediately tensed.  He slowly lowered his hand to his pocket and reached for his wand, but it wasn't there.  Damn!  Harry had forgotten to grab it because he was so busy worrying about his new body.  Harry silently berated himself.  A very good wizard he turned out to be, forgetting his wand like that.  Harry slowly turned around and looked across the street, silently praying that it wasn't a Death Eater staring at him.   

His eyes opened wide in surprise, it wasn't what he was expecting.  There, standing on the sidewalk, were two girls, staring at him and giggling.  Harry stared right back, confused.  No one had never looked at him like that, like…like was a piece of meat or something.  It was very disturbing.  Harry didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly waved.  The girls burst into more giggles and waved back, and then they walked quickly away, chatting nonstop.  

Harry stared at their retreating backs, confused even more.  He shrugged off the feeling.  Maybe they thought he was someone else.  Harry stood and ran inside the house, up to his room and grabbed his wand off his desk and pocketed it.  He was never going to forget it again.  What if it really was a Death Eater?  Harry would've been dead meat.  Harry grabbed a white-beater (is that was they're called? You know those undershirts that have no sleeves and hug your body? 0_o?) And went outside, ignoring his aunt's glare and yells.  Harry didn't feel comfortable anymore being shirtless out in the front yard, where people could stare at his body like those girls, and it was too hot to wear his shirt.  

Harry worked again on the garden, having to occasionally deal with other girls who stopped and giggled, and one time a man who stared at him the same way.  Harry was not happy at all, and he was starting to get a little freaked out.  It was around three when Aunt Petunia called for him.  Harry got up and met her on the porch.  He was sweating profusely, the summer sun still blazing hot as ever.  Aunt Petunia wrinkled her nose. 

"I need you to get me some groceries from the store down the street."  Aunt Petunia said, handing him some money and a shopping list.

"How come you can't go?"  Harry said.  He didn't relish the thought of going to a crowded store, for obvious reasons.  Namely, dark wizards could be around the corner, and giggling girls staring at him.

"Do as I say, you ungrateful boy!  How dare you ask questions of me, you-"

"Alright! Alright!"  Harry said, irritated.  He walked down the steps and reached for his shirt, but paused halfway.  It was so hot outside, and Harry didn't want to wear another shirt, nor did he want the giggles.  Harry had a mental debate about it and after a few minutes, decided he'd endure the giggles.  Besides, he'd hex anyone that got too close.  It'd be a fight for his life, so the ministry couldn't punish him.  Satisfied with his observations, Harry jogged down the street.  

Harry had one time gone to the store with Aunt Petunia and Dudley a few years back and remembered that it was a pretty far walk.  Harry jogged, wanting to get the shopping done as fast as possible.  Harry's body was filled with energy that hadn't been dampened from the garden work.  His earlier sores were gone as well now that Harry thought about it.  If it weren't so hot, then it'd be a perfect day.  

Harry made it to the store in record time, and Harry paused for a moment to catch his breath.  He skimmed though the shopping list and walked into the store.  Harry felt the wave of cool air wash over him and sighed.  The cold air beat down the heat radiating from his body and made Harry feel relaxed and rested.  

The first item on the list was a dozen eggs, so Harry grabbed a shopping cart and walked down the dairy food isle, looking for the eggs.  He felt people stare at him, but paid them no mind.  He didn't feel any malice coming from the people (mostly girls) looking at him.  Harry grabbed the first carton of eggs and placed them in his cart and checked his list again.  Bread.  Harry needed to find bread, but he had no idea where it was, so he took to wandering around.  Harry was passing by the cleaning section when he heard a whisper.

"..psst...Harry!"  The voice said.  Harry looked around, startled.  There was no one around him.  He looked back down the cleaning isle and narrowed his eyes slightly.  There was something there next to the brooms ten feet away from him.  Harry could see a faint outline of made of blue swirls, shaped like a cloaked figure.  Harry turned away, and then dashed across the distance and grabbed hold of figure, ripping away the fabric and pulling his wand all at once.  Harry raised his wand at the person but stopped when he recognized who it was.

"Tonks?"

"Wotcher, Harry!"  Tonks replied, a faint smile on her lips.  Her hair was a dark green and her skin was a tanned color.  She was shorter than Harry by about five inches and her eyes where a deep brown.

"What are you doing here, Tonks?"  Harry whispered, lowering his wand.

"Looking out for you, of course, Dumbledore's orders."  Tonks said.  "Could you give me back my Invisibility Cloak Harry?"

"Oh, sure."

"Anyway, Harry, how'd you know where I was?  I mean, you couldn't have seen me."

"I'm not really sure. I kinda just...knew, I guess."  Harry said.  He didn't want to tell her he saw blue swirls, it didn't sound normal in any standard.

"And how did you move so fast?  You came at me so fast I couldn't react, and that's saying something."  Tonks said; an amused gleam in her eye.

"I don't know...I just did it.  I thought you were a Death Eater or something."

"Well, anyway..." Tonks said, looking Harry up and down.  "You look good."  

Harry blushed like crazy.  Tonks was never one to beat around the bush. 

"I...I'm the same as I've always been, Tonks..." Harry said, wishing his blush would go away.  

"Sure Harry, I don't remember seeing you looking so hot."  Tonks replied, an eyebrow rose, giving him a pointed look.

"Tonks...I woke up looking like this!" Harry said, exasperated.  

"Calm down Harry, just kidding around.  Though, the girls at Hogwarts are going to kill each other over you."  Tonks replied casually.  Harry looked horrified.  Tonks couldn't take it anymore, so she busted out laughing so hard she knocked over brooms and mops, making a loud crash.

"Oops...sorry Harry." 

Harry looked around at the destruction.  Cleaning supplies of every sort were littered on the ground, making the isle look like a tornado had run though.

"Well, let's get out of here, Harry.  This isn't a good place to be right now."

"Yeah, let's go."  Harry looked around but Tonks was gone.

"Over here Harry."  Tonks said, poking him on the side.  "People aren't supposed to see me, muggle or magical."

"Alright.  You can help me find what I need to buy." 

"Okay!" Tonks whispered.  

The two of them quickly walked out of the cleaning isle and to the bread section.  Harry picked out two loafs of bread and placed it in the cart.  

"Okay...I need bacon and sausage...and lastly.... sugar."  Harry said, crumpling up the list.

"I'll grab the sugar for you Harry."  Tonks said.

"Okay.  You do that."  Harry replied under his breath.  He headed toward the meat section and heard behind him a small crash.  Tonks.  Harry wondered how she ever became an Auror. 

Harry found the bacon and sausage and grabbed multiple boxes of each and dumped them into the cart.  Tonks bumped into his back and a pack of sugar materialized from mid air and landed in the cart with a dull thud.

"Sorry Harry."

"Don't worry about it."

Harry and Tonks exited the store a few minutes later, Tonks still invisible, and Harry carrying all the groceries.  They walked in silence, Tonks having gone back to watching Harry. 

It was still hot as ever, and Harry still had some more of the garden left to do, so Harry took his time getting back.  He looked around at all the houses.  They looked so small in scope now, compared to when Harry was a small kid.  Growing up, Harry would wander the streets, looking at house to house, wondering if there were kids like him living in them.  Kids that weren't wanted.  Harry pondered that thought again, though it didn't make him sad like it used to, because he now had two places he could call home, Hogwarts and the Burrow.  He had people who wanted him as a friend; he had people who cared about him.  Harry smiled, realizing how fortunate he really was.

All too soon Harry was in front of number 4 Privet Drive.  Harry said a whispered goodbye to Tonks and faintly heard a reply.  Harry knocked on the front door and waited for it to open.  He heard soft footsteps coming closer, announcing Aunt Petunia.  She opened the door and hurried him inside to the kitchen, where Harry was busy putting everything away.  She watched him work, making sure he didn't do anything fishy.  Harry finished and turned to his aunt.  He fished around in his pockets and took out the change and the receipt.  Aunt Petunia took the money and Harry wordlessly walked back outside.

Harry finished with the garden at a quarter to six.  Harry didn't much feel like going back inside, so he jogged down the street, heading for the park.  Harry quickened his pace, going into an all out run.  He sprinted the whole way, making it to the park in ten minutes.  Harry stopped at the edge of the park, catching his breath.  The park was two miles away from the Dursleys.  Harry's new and improved body was quickly regaining its lost energy from the run.  What could his new body do?  A part of Harry wanted to know, but another part wasn't so sure.  Harry didn't know if his new changes were a good thing or a bad thing.  Maybe he should write to Dumbledore, but Harry wasn't too sure about that either.  They didn't really part on the best of terms, and the fact that Harry trashed his office wasn't really helping things either.  Harry decided he would decide later, so he went into the park and sat on a swing, silently staring off into space and slowly swinging back and forth.  The sun was falling from the sky, taking the heat of the day with it.  In two hours or so the sun would be completely gone, leaving the sky to the moon.

Harry sat pondering for a while, until he heard swift moving feet and felt fear radiating from the distance behind him.  Harry stood up and turned toward the disturbance.  A girl about his age and a young boy around eleven were running into the park, directly at him.  They were looking behind them, blindly running forward, hands interlocked.  Harry watched as they ran.  He could feel their fear, and anger coming from the girl.  Suddenly the boy tripped on an exposed rock and fell down, bringing the girl down with him.  

Harry sprang to life and ran towards them.

"Hey, are you guys okay?"  Harry asked, touching the girl on the arm.  She jerked her hand away and turned to face him, anger and fear in her eyes.

"Whoa, calm down.  I'm not gonna hurt you.  I'm just trying to help."  Harry said, his eyes silently pleading for her to believe him.  She looked at him a moment, and then nodded.  The boy was silently crying, holding on to the girl's hand.

"What are you guys running from?"  Harry asked.  He didn't need her to answer, because he could hear laughter and hooting coming from the direction the girl and the boy ran from.  Harry looked up to see Dudley and his gang walking up to them.  Harry's eyes flashed.

Harry helped the girl and the little boy up off the ground.

"Stay behind me."  Harry said.  "I won't let them hurt you."  The girl nodded and wrapped her arms around the boy.  Harry turned back around and waited.  The sky was now a pale blue, and the brighter stars were winking in the sky.  Dudley and his gang; Piers, Gordon, and Malcolm were cracking there knuckles, having spotted Harry, though they didn't know it was him. Piers was the first one to recognize Harry.

"Hey Big D!"  Piers said, waving at Dudley and pointing at Harry.  "Isn't that your cousin?"  Dudley looked closer and nodded, the smirk gone from his face.  

The girl and the boy took a step back, away from Harry.  Harry turned around and smiled a little, and mouthed, "Don't worry."  Harry turned back to the gang and crossed his arms. 

"Aren't you guys a little old to be bullying people around?"  Harry asked, a threat laced in his voice.

"We just wanted to have some fun," Malcolm said, leering at the girl. "Thought maybe she could do that for us."  Malcolm finished, walking closer.

"Don't come any closer."  Harry said in a low, angry voice.  

"What's this?  Sticking up for people now?"  Gordon said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"I'm not the small, scrawny kid you picked on anymore."  Harry replied, uncrossing his arms.  Dudley's gang finally looked at Harry properly, and there eyes widened with disbelief.  When did Harry get so fit?  The gathering darkness threw shadows over Harry's body, accentuating his newfound body.  They outlined his muscles, showing them just how much Harry had changed.  Harry was easily stronger than them, maybe not stronger than Dudley, but Harry was taller and had a longer reach now.  If it came to blows, they'd have their work cut out for them.  

Harry sensed their hesitation.

"I suggest you leave, Ickle Diddykins, and don't mess with them again."  Harry said, addressing his cousin for the first time.  Dudley was seething, he couldn't let Harry get away with calling him that, but he didn't want to push Harry into using his magic either.  Dudley was stuck.  Piers reddened and decided to deal with Harry himself.

"No one talks to Big D like that!"  Piers said, running at Harry.  Piers threw a hasty punch that Harry evaded with ease.  

"I'm warning you," Harry said, his voice even. "Leave."

Piers yelled and lunged at Harry.  Harry waited till the last second before he sidestepped, making Piers fall hard on his face.  Piers angrily got up, his eyes ablaze with fury.  He dashed head long at Harry; his fist wound back ready to strike.  Harry moved so fast that Piers didn't know what hit him.  One second Harry was standing stone still, and the next Harry's punching Piers with a mean right hook.  Dudley watched with astonished surprise as Piers flew back fifteen feet from Harry's punch.  Dudley was a boxer, so he knew a good punch when he saw one and Harry's punch was great, maybe even better than his.  Piers landed with a thud, out cold, sprawled on the ground.  Dudley and the rest of his gang ran to Piers' side, inspecting him for any injury.  An angry purple bruise was forming on half of Piers' face. 

"Piers, man! Get up!"  Malcolm said, shaking Piers.  Piers' eyes fluttered open and he moaned.  Dudley looked at Harry with hate-consumed eyes.

"I think his jaw is broken."  Gordon said; looking at Harry with fear etched in his eyes.

"I warned him."  Harry said, staring straight back at Dudley.  

"C'mon, let's get out of here."  Dudley commanded, slinging Piers over his shoulder.  "You're not getting away with this."

The rest of his gang followed him silently without looking back.  Harry watched them go until they disappeared from sight.  

Harry turned around and found the girl and the boy staring at him with a mixture of fear and awe.  Harry ran a hand though his hair, revealing his scar.  The girl eyes flicked up to his scar and then back down to his eyes and back up again.  Her eyes widened.

"Harry Potter?"  She said, looking straight at him.  Harry nodded, surprised she knew him.  Harry didn't recall ever seeing her before.  The only way she would know was if...

"You must be a witch then, if you know me cause of this."  Harry said, pointing at his scar.  She nodded at smiled at him.

"You don't look like the pictures of you in Teen Witch Weekly."  She said unabashed.

"I guess."  Harry said, thankful the growing darkness was hiding his blush.  "Anyway, are you guys okay?" 

"Yeah.  We're not hurt or anything." The girl replied.

"How did you get mixed up with Dudders' and his gang?"

"Well, we were walking down the street when they came out of nowhere, asking me if I wanted to "play" with them.  I said no and my brother threatened to tear them apart if they touched me.  So...naturally, they didn't take no for an answer, so then we ran.  Couldn't exactly use magic on them."

"That explains it then."  Harry said, smiling faintly.  "Could I ask what your name is, seeing as how you know mine and everything?"

"Oh!  Of course!  How could I forget that?"  The girl said, her hand smacking her forehead.  Harry smiled at her antics.  She was a few inches shorter than he was, Harry guessed.  She had long, straight blonde hair that fell to her waist.  Her eyes were a pale blue, which reflected small amounts of light.  She had lightly tanned skin, and a small amount of light freckles dotted her nose and cheeks.  She had high cheekbones and full lips, and a graceful curve in her jaw line.  Her body was well proportioned; her curves weren't hidden by the white silk blouse and skintight blue jeans she wore.  She was very cute, Harry surmised.

"My name is Julie.  Julie Worthington, and this is my brother, Jake."  Harry glanced at Jake and smiled.  Jake smiled back, extending a hand to shake.  Harry took his hand and firmly shook it. Jake smiled and pressed himself against his sister's waist.  He had messy, dirty blonde hair and the same blue eyes as his sister.  He wore a blue t-shirt and brown shorts.  

"Do you go to Hogwarts?  I don't remember seeing you there."  Harry said.

"I was home schooled."  Julie replied.  "My mum was a Professor at Beauxbatons years ago.  She retired when Jake was born."

"So you're still going to be home schooled?"

"Nope!  This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts!  I'm going to be a Sixth year and Jake's going to be a First year."

"Cool...do you know what house you're going to be in yet?"

"Yep!  Professor McGonagall came over last week with the Sorting Hat.  I'm in Hufflepuff!" 

"That's good, the Fat Friar loves new students.  I'm a Gryffindor."

"Of course you are, everyone knows that."  Julie said.  "Jake doesn't know what house he's in yet.  Professor McGonagall wouldn't let him try it on, said he'd have to wait until the sorting ceremony."  Julie said, smiling.  She glanced at her watch and cursed under her breath.

"Oh darn!  We were supposed to be back home an hour ago!  Mum's gonna have a fit!  Come on Jake."  Julie said this all real fast.  "It was good talking to you, Harry; we'll see you at school!"  And with those parting words, Julie and Jake dashed back the way they came, opposite from Dudley's crew.

Harry decided he should get back as well, so he jogged back up the streets.  It was dark out by the time Harry got to Privet Drive.  He dragged his feet, trying to prolong his meeting with the Dursleys.  He checked his watch; it read 7:55 pm.  Harry wondered what Ron and Hermione were up too.  

Hopefully Dudley hadn't told his parents about the fight in the park.  Harry walked up to the house and saw Uncle Vernon's car parked in the driveway.  The garden tools were still where Harry had left them so he picked them up and stacked them against the house.  Harry knocked on the door and waited.  Uncle Vernon opened the door and grabbed Harry by the neck and dragged him inside.  Harry's uncle then threw him against the wall.  Harry clutched his neck, which was throbbing with pain. 

"What's this I hear about you hitting one of Dudley's friends?"  Uncle Vernon roared.

Harry glanced down the hall where Dudley was watching, a smug grin on his fat face.  Aunt Petunia had an arm around his huge shoulders, looking at Harry with disgust. 

"They started it." Harry said.

"Lies!  We take you into our house, give you food and shelter, and this is how you repay us?  By breaking a boy's jaw?"

"I did it in self defense!  And it's not like you wanted me here in the first place!"  Harry yelled, his temper leaking out.

"You ungrateful freak!  You should have died with your freak parents and saved me the trouble of having you in my house!"  Uncle Vernon yelled; spit flying out of his mouth.

"Maybe I should have!"  Harry screamed.  Something in Harry snapped then, triggering his pent up emotions into exploding forward.  Green swirls of light sprang to life around his body, snaking around him.  Harry was blinded with rage.  Harry's eyes glowed with an emerald luminescence, gold laced though.  How dare he talk about his parents like that?      

"Never, ever, talk about my parents again!"  Harry said, bearing down on his uncle.  Uncle Vernon eyes' were wide with fear.  He'd never seen Harry this angry before.  Harry stared straight into his uncle's eyes.  Uncle Vernon felt the anger and hurt Harry felt; anger at being hated by them and hurt because they'd never give a damn about him.  Uncle Vernon was overwhelmed by Harry's feelings and fell to his knees.  

"If I could I'd leave this hellhole you call a house!  If I could I'd never come back!"  Harry yelled and then walked away from his uncle, toward Dudley.  Aunt Petunia shied away from the glowing Harry, trying to pull Dudley back with her, but Dudley was frozen in place.  Harry glared at Dudley, making eye contact with the huge boy.  Dudley cowered and looked away.  Harry then turned to his aunt and fixed his glare on her.  She felt all his suffering emotions and stifled a cry of despair.  She felt his anger, his sadness, and his hate, but most of all she felt his suffering.  He had been through so many things that she didn't know about, but she knew now that most of his experiences weren't very good.  It seemed that Harry's life was made up of suffering and pain.  

"If I could...I'd forget all about this "Family"..." Harry said barely above a whisper.  He silently walked up the stairs and left the Dursley's standing where they were, thinking about what Harry had shone them.  Silence filled the house until Aunt Petunia slumped to her knees and wept.

~~~~~

Harry closed the door to his room and locked it.  What had happened down there?  He just exploded with rage.  Harry had never been that mad before.  Right now he was still feeling angry, but it was at a manageable level.  Harry slumped onto his bed, holding his head in his hands.  Hedwig, sensing her master's distress, hooted softly and perched lightly on Harry's shoulder.  She softly caressed his cheek with her beak, reassuring him as best she could.  Harry gratefully stroked Hedwig's wing, silently conveying his relief that she was there with him.

Harry turned to his desk and saw the mound of letters.  Harry remembered that he was going to write to his friends, so he got up slowly, not wanting to disturb Hedwig.  He walked to his desk and sat down.  Hedwig hopped off his shoulder and onto the desktop.  She cocked her head to the side and stared at her master, who was busy finding a quill and some parchment.

Harry sat and thought about what he was going to write to them.  They were probably mad at him, and with good reason.  Ginny was right, Harry had been acting like an arse.  He decided to start with an apology, and started on Ron and Hermione's letter. 

~~~~~

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Hey guys.  First, I wanna say I'm sorry for not writing and for being such an arse.  I'm sorry for closing up and keeping things to myself.  It's just that, well, it's hard.  It's hard for me to open up to people, even you guys.  I just don't want your pity, and I don't want to dump my feelings on you guys.  All I can say is that I'll try to be more open about things.  I've spent most of my life fending for myself; it's become a habit to keep my feelings close.  _

_Ron, you're my best mate, and I know that you'll always be my best mate, no matter what.  I'm sorry for being a git.  _

_Hermione, you're my best friend who's a girl, and you're like a sister to me.  I'm sorry I made you cry, and I'm sorry you felt like I hated you.  _

_You guys are the closest people I have now, and I don't want to lose you too._

_Harry_

_P.S.  You think I could come to the Burrow anytime soon?  Me and the Dursleys aren't too happy with each other right now.  I kinda blew up at them and I wanna have all my body parts intact._

_P.S.S.__ You guys stay out of trouble…and closets.  Ha Ha._

_~~~~~_

Harry read the letter over and nodded in satisfaction.  He hoped they would read the letter together, those two just didn't see the obvious; that they were crazy about each other.  Ron and Hermione were just too stubborn for their own good.  Harry put the finished letter aside and placed another parchment in front of him.  

~~~~~

_Dear Ginny,_

_I want to thank you for telling me off.  I don't think I would've realized how bad I was acting without your help.  I just wanna say thanks.  You helped me see how much you, Ron, Hermione and everyone else mean to me._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_~~~~~_

Harry folded the letters and tied them to Hedwig's outstretched leg.  She stood proud and still, happy to be of service once more.  She nipped Harry's fore finger affectionately and then flew out the open window.  

Harry watched her fly until she disappeared into the dark sky.  A warm breeze filtered into his room, reminding Harry how hot it was outside.  Harry took off his undershirt and grabbed a towel from his closet.  He had his own set of towels; the Dursleys didn't want to use anything that touched his body.  Harry walked into the hallway.  The Dursleys where still downstairs, doing what, he didn't care.  Harry went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, hoping he'd be out of this house soon.

~~~~~~

"Ginny, are you alright?"  Hermione asked.  Ginny looked at her with big eyes.

"She's the girl from my dream."

Hermione gave Ginny a confused look.

"What do you mean she's the girl form your dream?  What dream?"

Ginny glanced around; making sure no one was listening in.  Fortunately for Ginny, her family was too busy suffocating Emma to eavesdrop.  Ginny focused back on Hermione and told her everything she remembered from her dream.  Ginny told her about the flowers, about the pillars, about the strange bird picture and the symbols, all in detail.  Hermione listened intently, her eyes narrowed in concentration.  After Ginny finished relaying everything to her, Hermione it her lip and tapped her temple.

"I don't know what the dream is supposed to mean, but do you really think that Emma is the girl?"

"Yes!  Emma has the same color hair as the girl in my dream!"  Ginny whispered, gesturing her hands to her hair.

"I don't know, Ginny.  You didn't get to see the girl's face right?"

"Yeah.  She was lying kind of face down and her hair was covering her face, so I didn't get to see her."

"Then you can't be one hundred percent sure.  It could be anyone, and maybe your dream was just a dream?"

"I don't know.  I don't think it was just a dream, Hermione.  I just have this feeling…that I dreamt something important."  Ginny said, crossing her hands, a confused and angry look on her face.  

Ginny was worried; if the dream did mean something, than Emma was in danger.  If the dream was real, then Emma was going to die.  But what if Hermione was right?  What if her dream was just that, a dream?  What if the girl wasn't Emma?  Ginny was starting to get a headache.  There were too many what-ifs.

"Well, at any rate," Hermione said, trying to comfort her friend, who seemed lost, "I think we should be cautious."

"How do you mean?"  Ginny asked, eager for any answer.

"Whether or not the dream means anything, I think that we should keep close watch on Emma.  You know, stick by her, and make sure nothing bad happens."

"That's a great idea!  And I really do want to be her friend."  Ginny said, hugging Hermione.  She was glad that Hermione always had some kind of answer.  Hermione was the kind of person you could count on to think logically and not go off on a tangent.  Unless it dealt with Ron, then she was a confused bag of emotions.

"I think we should get Emma out of her misery, don't you think so?"  Hermione said, pointing across the living room.  Ginny turned around and saw Emma, still surrounded by her family, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah.  Let's take her up to my room.  Then we can have a little girl chat time."

Hermione nodded and followed after Ginny who was pushing her way between the twins to get to Emma.  She grabbed Emma by the arm and picked up one of the suitcases.  Hermione grabbed the other two suitcases, but Ron quickly took them out of her hands.  

"I'll get it, Mione."  Ron said, smiling.  Hermione gave Ron her small smile that she reserved only for him and followed Ginny. 

"Hey!  We were still talking to her!"  Fred said, affronted.

"We didn't get to properly greet her yet!"  George said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Emma would appreciate that."  Ginny said sarcastically.  Emma merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"Trust me; you don't want to be alone with those two."  Ginny said, nodding toward the twins."

"Why?"  Emma asked, curious.

"Let's just say they live to humiliate."  Ginny said, grinning.

"We do not!"  George said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we live to _embarrass_."  Fred said, standing next to his twin, taking the same stance.

"Same thing."  Ginny said, looking pointed at her brothers.

"Nope, different word."  The twins chorused.  Ginny just rolled her eyes and walked toward the stairs with Emma.

"Where are we going?"  Emma asked, looking up the staircase, puzzled.

"To our room."  Ginny smiled, letting go of Emma's arm.  Emma's puzzled look faded, replaced by a pretty smile as the words sunk in.

"Make sure to come back in after she's settled dear."  Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright mum."  

Ginny and Emma walked up the stairs, followed by Ron and Hermione, who were walking side by side.  They walked up the stairs to the third floor and walked down the hall to Ginny's room.  Ginny opened her door, put Emma's bag on the floor and sat on her bed, her hands in her lap.  Emma stood in the middle of the room and Ron and Hermione were in the doorway.  Her room was enlarged by five feet in every direction.  There were three beds now; all facing the same direction.  Ginny's bed was in the middle of the other two, Hermione's nearest to the door, and Emma's along the far wall.  The desk was enlarged too, taking up half of the wall where the foot of the beds was facing.  There were now three chairs under the desk and the mirror was elongated match the new desk.  There was a moderately large window on the far wall, in-between the desk and Emma's bed.  Next to the desk was the closet that looked to be the same size it usually was, but it was probably enlarged on the inside.

Emma looked around at her surroundings.  The walls were covered with a faint pink color and various posters were hung on the walls, depicting wizarding singing groups and Quidditch teams.  A tastefully woven curtain that was white in color hung over the window.  The desk was old fashioned, but it gave the room a friendly aura.  Emma smiled.

"It's not much," Ginny said, blushing.  "But this is our room."

"I like it."  Emma stated, walking over to her bed.  She deduced the fact that it was hers because Ginny was sitting on her own bed, and the other bed near the door had piles of books lying around it like a fence.  There was also a large, orange ginger cat sleeping on top of the bed.  She fingered the blanket covering her bed. It was an old blanket, but the years of use had softened the blanket, making it smooth and warm to the touch. 

Silence settled in the room.  Emma was content with examining the blanket, and Ron and Hermione were quietly talking about something in the doorway.  Ginny sat on her bed, feeling nervous because of the silence.  Ginny was never good at making friends, so she didn't know what to say to Emma.  There was also the fact that Emma had just lost her mum, which made talking worse.  Ginny started when Ron walked a little into the room and dropped Emma's bags with her other one, making a loud thud.  Ginny scowled at her brother, who cheekily grinned and walked out of the room.  Hermione had come into the room and was sitting in one of the chairs.  Ginny and Hermione looked at each other; Ginny nodded her head to Emma, silently asking Hermione to start up a conversation.

"So Emma, how was the trip here?"  Hermione asked.  Emma turned around and sat on the bed, facing her new roommates.  

"It was okay."  Emma said with a shrug.  "I sat in the middle of two huge guys who smelled like they hadn't taken showers in years.  Other than that, it was fine."

"That must have been an experience."  Hermione said, frowning.

"Yeah.  Not one I want to go though again."  Emma said, wrinkling her nose.  Ginny snickered.

"When I went to Egypt, I got stuck with two old ladies who took it upon themselves to give me boy advice."  Ginny said, laughing softly.  Emma chuckled.

"Better than mine."  Emma added.  Ginny shrugged.

"So, how do you like England so far?"  Ginny asked, now that the ice was somewhat broken.

"Oh, it's different.  I'm still trying to get used to the accent.  I thought that your father was speaking a different language to me earlier because he was speaking so fast."

"Yeah, your American accent sounds funny to me too."  Ginny said, laughing.

"Where did you live in America?"  Hermione asked, curious.

"I lived in Colorado.  The mountains were a sight to see." 

"What school did you attend?"  Ginny asked.

"I went to the American Academy of Magic, somewhere in the mountains of Montana.  There wasn't a lot of muggles around, so we had a lot of room to do magic."

"Do you miss the States?"  Ginny asked.

"Kind of.  I missed the Quodpot Nationals.  I really wanted to see it.  The school team was good enough to get to the finals."

"How is your school set up?"  Ginny continued, really curious now.

"Well, the school is kind of like Hogwarts.  You go to it for seven years, but you start when you're twelve instead of eleven, so I'll be sixteen August 12th.

"Really?  So I'm still the youngest?"  Ginny sighed, pretending to sulk.

"So you're still fifteen?"  Emma asked.

"Yeah.  I'll be sixteen April 20th."  Ginny said.  "But since you started late, than we'll be in the same year together."

"Cool.  You could help me with potions then."  Emma said.

"Maybe.  I'm not really good at it.  And Professor Snape is an arse."  Ginny said.

"Ginny, don't curse!"  Hermione chided, a little loudly.  Crookshanks woke up at the sound of Hermione's voice and jumped in her lap. 

"Come on Hermione, you sound like my mum."  Ginny replied back.  Emma snickered.

"You are so much like Ron sometimes, you know."  Hermione said, absentmindedly petting Crookshanks.  "It's a bad habit to curse.  I wish Ron would stop."

"Either way, you still like him."  Ginny said; an evil smile on her lips.  Emma looked surprisingly interested now, unlike she did before during the whole conversation.

"Ginny!  That's confidential information!  I don't want the whole world to find out!"  Hermione said while looking at the door making sure that nobody was there.

"Are you talking about your brother?  The one who helped bring my stuff up?"  Emma asked.  Ginny nodded.  "Well, I could see that you had the hots for him.  It's so obvious the two of you are head other heels for each other."  Emma said to Hermione, grinning.  Ginny was reduced to rolling and laughing on her bed, unable to talk.

Hermione gave Ginny a disapproving glance and then turned her attention back to Emma.

"No it's not!  He doesn't even like me like that!  We're best friends!  And I don't like him."  Hermione added, unconvincingly.  Ginny had finally controlled her laughter and was sitting up again.

"Please, Hermione.  It's so obvious to everyone at school.  I wouldn't be surprised if there was bet placed when you guys would get together."

"There is not!  And like I told you before Ginny, I didn't intentionally start to feel this way."

"Why do you like him then?"  Emma questioned.  Ginny looked at Emma in surprise.  How come she didn't think to ask that question?

Hermione looked like she was debating whether or not to state her reasons.  Hermione didn't actually think that this conversation would turn around to her love life, and she wasn't very comfortable spilling her guts to a girl she just met, but Emma didn't seem to be the type to blackmail, and she seemed to be a nice person, so Hermione thought it better to get it out now than later.

"Well, he is a bit annoying…but that's sometimes a good thing.  He's smart when he's not a git and he can be really nice sometimes."

"Not to mention he's pretty hot."  Emma said.  Ginny and Hermione stared at her in surprise.  "What?"

"Eww…that's my brother you're talking about."  Ginny said with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's not like I'm gonna do anything."  Emma said, looking at the two girls.  "He's my first cousin!  I'm just saying that he's easy on the eyes.  I bet the girls at school might try something."  Emma added, pointedly looking at the brown haired girl.

"They try and they die."  Hermione hissed; a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Wow Hermione, I didn't think you had a vindictive side."  Ginny said, somewhat amazed by this new side of Hermione.  Hermione blushed.

"Well.  It's his choice if he wants to date other girls."  Hermione whispered, her head lowered to the floor.  Crookshanks purred softly, feeling his mistress' depression.

"He only wants you, Hermione."  Ginny said consolingly.  "He was practically dancing when mum said you were coming over."  Hermione looked up.

"No he wasn't.  He doesn't like me like that.  I'm just the pushy, annoying, bushy haired know-it-all."  Hermione replied dejectedly.

"No you're not!"  Ginny said adamantly.  "You're a great person!"

"Have more faith in yourself, Hermione."  Emma said in a smoothing voice.  Hermione looked at her and gave her a smile.  Emma really was a good person.

"Thanks, you guys."  Hermione smiled.  She felt a little better, but she still didn't believe that Ron liked her.  Crookshanks yawned loudly and bounded off Hermione's lap and into Emma's.  Emma started but then quickly regained her composure and started to pet the orange cat.  Crookshanks leaned into the gesture, purring contently.

"Is this your cat?"  

"Yeah, his name is Crookshanks."  Hermione replied, smiling warmly at her pet.

"He's nice."  Emma replied back, scratching Crookshanks' ear.

"It's weird though," Ginny said, scratching her head, "I've never seen him warm up to someone so quickly."

"Ginny's right.  You must be a good person."  Hermione said.  Emma gave her a weird look.  "Crookshanks is half Kneazle."

"Oh.  Well that explains it."  Emma smiled and went back to petting Crookshanks.

They sat in friendly silence then.  Emma petting Crookshanks, Hermione lost in her own thoughts, and Ginny swinging her feet.  Mrs. Weasley popped her head into the room, breaking the silence.

"Come on down, dears.  Dinner's been ready for a while now.  We're eating out in the lawn. The house is too full to eat in the kitchen."

The girls silently got up and followed Mrs. Weasley out the door.  Crookshanks followed them, having leapt off of Emma when he felt her get up.  They all made there way outside, where the dishes were all piled onto the table that Mr. Weasley had conjured.  Ginny, Hermione, and Emma looked around.  The table was set up in-between the garden and the house and the dishes were piled high with food.  Mrs. Weasley had gone all out.  This much food could feed an army.  

The sun was gone, replaced by a smiling moon.  Bill had persuaded a family of Fairies to light up the area around the table.  The Fairies slowly zoomed around a few feet above the table in a circle giving off a constant light, powered by their limited magic.  Everyone was seated already; Mr. Weasley at the head of the table, Mrs. Weasley to his left, Bill to his right.  Percy was sitting next to his mum and Penelope next to him.  Ron was next two her, and there were two seats left unoccupied on his other side.  Next to Bill on the other side of the table were Charlie and then Fred and George, and at the end of the table was an empty seat.  

Ginny took the seat next to George and Hermione sat next to Ron, Emma next to her.  Everyone sat patiently except for Ron and the twins.  Ron sat staring at the food longingly, his hand inching closer and closer to the nearest plate.  Hermione spotted his hand and slapped it away, earning her a glare from Ron.  Hermione glared back and Ron shrank away, turning his head and muttering under his breath.  The twins were conversing to each other, occasionally snickering and glancing in every direction.  Mr. Weasley cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  

"Well then, we do have a packed house, don't we?"  He said brightly.

"Hurry up."  Ron muttered, earning him a jab in the ribs from Hermione.  Ron glared at her again and poked her side with his fore finger, making Hermione shriek and jump up.  Everyone at the table looked at her with varying degrees of worry or confusion on their faces except Ron; who was shaking and covering his mouth.  

"Something bit me."  Hermione lied, embarrassed.  This made Ron shake harder.

"Are you okay dear?"  Mrs. Weasley asked, worried.

"I'm fine."  

"Well, do tell me if you don't feel well later." Mrs. Weasley said.  Hermione nodded and glared hotly at Ron who just grinned back.  

"Okay."  Mr. Weasley said again, drawing everyone's attention back to the head of the table.  "Emma, I hope you'll feel at home here with us.  It does get a little crazy around here, but that's expected."

"Thank you for having me."  Emma said.  "I know I must be a burden." 

"Not at all, dear!"  Mrs. Weasley said, appalled.  "You are no such thing!  You'll always be welcomed here!"

"Thank you, Auntie."  Emma smiled.

"Yes, well, shall we eat?"  Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes!"  Ron said, practically shouting.  He scooped a huge pile of mashed potatoes onto his plate and dug in.  The rest of the Weasleys followed suit.  Ron grabbed a drumstick and bit savagely into it taking half of the meat into his mouth.  Hermione frowned in disapproval.  He was eating like he hadn't had a meal in days.  

Emma ate slowly, savoring the food.  All around her the Weasleys were making light banter.   Emma opted to listen in instead of talk.

"So Charlie, how are the dragons?"  Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They're doing okay, though they are acting funny."

"What do you mean?"  Mr. Weasley asked, intrigued by the news.

"Well, all of them in the reservation, even the young ones; stare at the sky during the sunset, like they were waiting for something.  Most of the larger male dragons aren't as aggressive as they were a few days ago.  It only takes a few wizards to calm them enough to get nail clippings and dried hide.  Usually it takes ten of us to calm one enough to get twenty feet away."

"That is pretty weird," Bill interjected, "do you know why they're acting like this?"

"No clue.  It's never happened before.  I'm going crazy trying to figure it out."

"Don't hurt yourself, Charlie" Fred said.

"You wouldn't want Tonks to worry, would you?"  George slyly added.  Charlie sharply looked up at the twins in surprise and then glared at them.

"What do you mean, George?"  Mrs. Weasley asked, suspicious.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about mum."  Charlie quickly said.  Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow and quickly changed the subject.  "So dad, what's up at the ministry?"

"Well, it's in chaos.  After the fiasco with You-know-who, everyone is busy.  The Aurors are strengthening and wards and patrolling the corridors.  Fudge is busy lying his way around the public, trying to make them turn a blind eye to his incompetence.  My department isn't getting too much work, so I've been helping out with the clean up.  The Department of Mysteries is in shambles and the Unspeakables are very ticked off from the destruction in their department, as some of you know."  Mr. Weasley finished, glancing at his youngest son and daughter.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny suddenly looked guilty but resolute, making their expressions questionable.  Emma looked at the three and frowned in question.  Ginny met her gaze but quickly looked away.  Emma was curious now, and she wanted to know what happened.  She'd ask Ginny about it later.  If she didn't tell her, then Emma would just have to do some snooping around.

Dinner continued without incident after that.  Everyone finished and helped bring the dishes back in.  Percy and Penelope excused themselves and left, saying they had an early morning the next day.  Back in the house, the family lounged in the living room, watching the fire burn merrily away and sipping butterbeer.  

The living room was lighted by the fire, but also by enchanted candles that lined the walls.  The candles were placed in fours and placed on the corners and in the middle of the walls.  They were enchanted so that the wax never melted and the flame wasn't hot, and they were all connected to the 'leader candle'.  The leader candle acted like a light switch.  Lighting it would light the rest of the candles and putting out the flame would stop the other candles from burning.  The candles were placed everywhere in the house, the other rooms with their own leader candles.

Mr. Weasley sat in an armchair and Mrs. Weasley stood behind him.  The twins were sitting on the floor, looking over a piece of parchment.  Bill, Charlie, and Ron were arguing over Quidditch next to the fireplace, sitting on one of the couches.  Ginny, Hermione, and Emma sat on the other couch in the middle of the other pieces of furniture.  It was five minutes to eight when Mr. Weasley addressed Ron.

"Ron.  The rest of the family has to go to an Order meeting at eight.  I want you to look after the girls while we're gone."  Mr. Weasley said in a serious voice.

"What about the twins?"  Ron asked.  "I thought they weren't in the Order?"

"Getting inducted tonight, Ronnie."  George said, a smug grin on his face.

"Finally."  Fred drawled.  Mrs. Weasley huffed, but didn't say anything.

"How come you two never said anything before?"  Ginny asked, annoyed.

"Just found out before dinner, dear sister."  Fred said.

"Yep, while you guys were in your room fixing each others' hair."  George added.  Mr. Weasley cut in before Ginny could snap back.

"I do not want you four to leave the house, under any circumstances.  The wards are firmly in place, but I want you to stay in the house as an extra precaution."  Mr. Weasley said, looking at each of them in turn who nodded.

"I don't understand."  Emma said, surprising everyone.  She hadn't uttered a word since dinner.  "Are you guys involved with some sort of cult?"  Emma asked seriously, shrinking away from them.  Mr. Weasley shook his head adamantly.

"No no, nothing like that, I assure you.  Ron, Ginny, Hermione, I leave it to you to explain things to Emma.  Now the rest of us have to go."  The Weasleys got up and stood.

"But, are you sure we can tell her?"  Hermione asked, looking at Emma and then at Mr. Weasley.

"Yes.  I've already asked Professor Dumbledore and he said it was important that Emma understood the situation."  Mr. Weasley said.  Hermione nodded, giving Emma an apologetic look.

"How are you guys leaving?  By Floo?"  Ginny asked.

"No, we're Portkeying."  Mr. Weasley said; pulling a broken, toy racecar from his robe.  "Alright everyone, crowd around.  Ron, don't stay up for us, we'll be late in coming home."  Ron nodded.

Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley crowded around Mr. Weasley, touching the toy.

"Okay.  Ready?  Three, two, one…"

In a flash of light, the adults of the Weasley clan wavered and begun to spin around in a vortex until they vanished.  Emma watched them disappear and then turned her attention to her new friends.  Ron was still sitting in his seat, absentmindedly twirling his thumbs.  Hermione was chewing her lip and Ginny was staring at the fire.

Ginny didn't know what to do.  Sure they could tell her about the Order, but what about Harry?  Ginny shared a silent look with Ron and Hermione.  They silently said, 'only tell her what she needs to know about Harry.'  Ginny nodded and the three of them silently stood up and walked to the center of the room and turned to face Emma.

"So?  Are you going to tell me what's happening?"  Emma asked, an eyebrow raised and crossed arms on her chest.

Ron started to talk, but then stopped.  Where would they start?  He looked at Ginny; she was as lost as him.  Ron looked at Hermione, pleading for help.  Hermione rolled her eyes and began.

"You know who Harry Potter is right?"

"Of course I do, everyone knows who he is; how he defeated You-know-who and everything."  Emma said.

"You know that he's back right?" Hermione continued.

"Yeah, it was all over the news back home."

"Well," said Ron, "Harry's our best mate."

"That's cool."

"Well anyway," Ginny said, "Harry's fought You-know-who almost every year since his first year at Hogwarts."  Ginny said, though she didn't add the part about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Me and Mione have been with him through most of it."  Ron said; a hint of pride in his voice.

"During the First War, Professor Dumbledore started a secret group in order to fight him.  He called it the Order of the Phoenix, and that's where the rest of the Weasleys went, except for Percy."  Hermione said.

"We're in danger right now."  Ron said.  "That's why we have wards around the house.  People can't Apparate in or out, and our Floo connection has been changed so we can only Floo certain places."

"Places like where?"

"Hogwarts, the Leaky Cauldron, and the Order Headquarters."  Ron added.

"And that's the story." Ginny said.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"  Emma asked, eyeing them suspiciously.  The three in front of her shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not our place to say."  Hermione said.  "If you want to know, then you'll have to ask Harry."

"If he'll talk to you." Ron said bitterly.  Hermione patted his shoulder.

"What do you mean, if he'll talk to me?"  Emma asked, slightly offended.

"He didn't mean it like that." Ginny hastily replied.  "Harry's…been through a lot.  He lost someone very close to him a few weeks ago, and he's not coping well."  Ginny whispered the last few words.  Her eyes saddened, showing her emotions.  Emma didn't miss Ginny's actions.

"Did he lose his girlfriend?"

"No, nothing like that."  Ginny said.  "His Godfather was murdered."

"Oh my god."  Emma said, her hand covering her mouth.  Flashes of her mother dying bedridden ran though her mind.  Emma composed herself before any tears could fall.  She hated showing weakness.

"So, you guys haven't written to him at all?"

"We have.  It's just that he's not responding to us."  Ron said dejectedly.

"I think he hates us, hates everything."  Hermione whispered, her eyes tearing up.  Ron silently out his arm around her, and Hermione leaned in and laid her head on his muscular shoulder.  

"Hey, it's okay Mione.  Don't cry anymore."  Ron whispered so softly only Hermione could hear him.  Hermione hugged her arms across her chest and nodded her head.  She turned to look at Ron and gave him his smile.  Ron smiled back, staring deep in her eyes.  He found that he could do that forever.  Ginny cleared her throat and ruined the moment.  Hermione and Ron parted quickly, looking embarrassed.  Ron took his hand off her shoulder and stood awkwardly.

"Well, that's about it, unless you wanna hear about our adventures?"  Ron asked.  "I don't think Harry would mind if we shared that."

"Sure!"  Emma said.  "But let me use the bathroom and change first, alright?"

"Go ahead.  It's on the second floor, first door on the right."

"Thanks."  Emma got up and walked up the stairs.  They didn't start talking until they heard the faint sound of a door closing.

"Ron!  You can't tell her about me and the Chamber!"  Ginny said, panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm not.  I'll tell her about the chamber, but I'll leave you out."

"Thanks.  I don't want her to know about that yet.  I'll tell her myself when I'm ready." 

Ginny sat back down in her seat and closed her eyes, thinking about Harry.  She was still worried about her letter to him.  She shouldn't have written it.  She felt dreadful.  She wondered what Harry was up to right now, what he was thinking.  He was such a great guy, it hurt her to know that he'd been through so much, and she couldn't do anything about it.  

Hermione walked over to the fireplace and stared into the blazing fire.  She placed her hand on the wound she received in the Department of Mysteries.  It would occasionally throb and send pain shooting through her side, though she didn't tell anyone about it.  Madam Pomfrey said that it was all healed, though it would leave a magical scar.  She wasn't cut, but she had a faint purple slash that was a few inches long on her side.  The pain sometimes grew to unbearable levels, but only for a few seconds.  Luckily for her, it didn't happen when people were around.  

Ron stood and watched Hermione for a bit.  Her hair was still in pony tail, but she had changed into loose fitting jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt.  Ron found his eyes wondering to places they weren't supposed to go and shook his head, trying to get the less than honorable thoughts out of his head.  He watched as she placed a hand on her side, where she was hit by that spell.  Ron's eyes widened with panic.  Was she okay?  He silently walked to her side.

"Mione, you okay?"  Ron asked.  

Hermione turned to look at him and Ron's breath caught in his throat.  The firelight reflected out of her lovely brown eyes and made her hair turn different shades brown.  Her skin was bathed in the yellow glow of the burning embers, giving her an almost glowing look.  She was chewing her bottom lip, running it through her perfect teeth.  Ron was blown away.  He didn't think so could get anymore beautiful, but at that moment, Ron thought he saw an angel.

"Yes Ron, I'm fine.  I'm just thinking about things."  Hermione whispered.  

She gazed at his face, his beautiful face.  She could see the fire dancing in his ice blue eyes, the small freckles that dotted is cheeks accentuated by the firelight.  His lips were set in a worried frown that turned into a warm smile at her words.  He was too hot for words, she thought.  Ron was always there for her, even when they had their fights.  He was and always would be a pillar of strength for her.  It saddened her heart that he didn't think much of his own worth; always thinking of himself as a side kick for Harry.  When would he realize that he was so much more?  

"Are you sure you're alright… and not in pain?"  Ron whispered, slowly placing his hand on her hand which was still over her scar.  

Ron suddenly panicked.  He wasn't thinking when he did that, it just happened.  What would she do?  Would she know he fancied her?  Ron was panicking even more at he thought.  He just wanted to curl up and die, but didn't show it.  He slowly let his hand drop to his side.

Hermione smiled.  "I really am fine Ron.  It's not hurting right now."

"Right now?"  Ron asked, his panic replaced by ever increasing worry.  Hermione turned her face away, not daring to look in his eyes.  She didn't answer his question.

"Mione?  What do you mean not right now?" Ron pressed.  Hermione stared into the fire, still not answering.  "Please," Ron whispered, "please tell me?" 

"Sometimes it hurts."  She whispered, her eyes lost in the firelight.  "It feels like I'm being burned and frozen at the same time."

"Why'd you keep this from me?"

"I…I didn't want you to worry.  Madam Pomfrey said I was alright, that the spell would only leave a scar.  She was wrong.  I don't know why it's hurting."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"…No…"

"I think you should tell my mum-"

"No!"  Hermione whispered, turning back to face him.  "I don't want to worry anyone, Ron.  That's why I didn't say anything!"

"But if it hurts-"

"It's only a twinge of pain Ron.  It doesn't hurt a lot."  Hermione lied.  She hated to lie to him, but she didn't want him to worry.  

Ron looked skeptical for a second, and then nodded reluctantly.  "I won't say anything to anyone either then."

Ginny watched the two of them talking.  You could just feel the emotions radiating from the two of them for each other.  Ginny sighed; they were too stubborn for their own good.

At that moment Emma came back down the stairs wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny turned to look at her walk in and seat herself next to Ginny.  Hermione turned back to Ron, who was still looking at Ginny and Emma.  She memorized his profile in her mind and then spoke.

"Thanks, Ron."  She whispered.  Ron turned back to look at her.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

Hermione smiled back and lightly kissed him on the cheek, her lips lingering for an extra second.  She walked back to the other girls and sat down, leaving Ron standing stone still.  His skin tingled where Hermione kissed him, it felt so good…so right, but it was a friendly kiss, and that was all he would ever be to her.  Ron shook himself out of his trance his that depressing thought and walked back to the girls.  

~~~~~

It was eleven thirty when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny finished telling Emma about their adventures.  Ginny only popped into the conversation when they talked about the Dept. of Mysteries.  Ron decided to call it a night and they all agreed.  They walked together up the stairs, Ron continuing up of his room.

The three girls sat on their beds facing each other.

"So the Dept. of Mysteries thing Uncle Arthur was talking about involved you guys?"  Emma asked, yawning.

"Yeah, that was us."  Ginny said.  "More importantly, you missed out on something Emma."

"What?"

"Well, when you were upstairs, Hermione and Ron had a moment."  Ginny said, grinning at Hermione.

"We did not!"  Hermione said crossly, but blushing.

"Tell me what happened!"  Emma demanded, all sleepiness forgotten.  Ginny went into a very detailed account of the event, making Emma's eyes widen and Hermione's blush deeper.  Emma looked at Hermione, mouth open wide and gave her a thumbs' up.  Hermione reacted in a dignified way.  She turned and buried her head in a pillow.  Ginny and Emma laughed outright at Hermione, who looked up crossly.

"I think it's time we turn in, don't you?"  Hermione coolly asked.

Ginny and Emma could only nod their heads.  Ginny reached above her head and put out the leader candle, making the other seven candles in her room go out, letting darkness fall into the bedroom.

~~~~~ 

Ron woke with a start.  Pain shook though his abdomen, making him gasp in pain.  He got up slowly, and looked at his clock on the wall; it was three in the morning.  He got up, opened his door and shakily walked down to the bathroom.  He heard snores coming out of the rooms he passed.  His family was back from the meeting then.  Ron walked past Ginny's room as noiselessly as he could, she most certainly didn't want to wake Hermione.  It proved difficult because the pain was growing in intensity.  Ron made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  He reached a hand and found the bathroom candle.  He touched the base and flipped a small switch and the candle burst into light along with the other three lining the room.

Ron turned to the mirror and placed his hands on the countertop.  He closed his eyes as the pain raged though him and tried not to scream.  Was this what the Cruciatus Curse felt like?  Fire burned through him to the bone making it hard for him to stand up.  Ron forced his eyes open and looked into the mirror.  He gasped at his reflection.

Ron's eyes weren't blue anymore, but an angry blood red color.  All along his arms and bare chest were welts and boils, circling around him in two inch thick lines.  It looked like something had wrapped itself around him…the brain thing!  He remembered feeling an intense pain when it wrapped around him, but nothing like this!

Ron watched in horror as the welts darkened to from a pink to the same blood red color of his eyes.  The pain intensified with the darkening colors.  Red colored tears streamed out of his eyes.  Ron coughed violently and blood splattered into the sink.  

Pain ripped through him again and Ron had to grind his teeth hard to stop him from screaming.  His fingers clenched into fists, his fists shook in pain.  The pain reached a deafening crescendo and then seconds later, abruptly stopped.  Ron slumped to the floor, breathing hard.  His head was bowed and his hands were palm down on the cold, hard floor.  Ron shifted so his back was on the door.  He gingerly lifted his hands and turned his hands so he could see his palms.  Four crescent shaped cuts bled freely.  He had clenched his fists so hard his short nails had dug deep into his skin.  Ron looked at the floor and saw two small pools of blood.  Ron looked back at his hands and saw that the cuts were quickly healing themselves.  He watched in astonishment as the wounds closed themselves up, not even leaving scars. 

Ron slowly got up and looked at his reflection again.  His red eyes were gone, replaced by his normal ice blue ones.  The welts and boils on his body were fading away, though most of the pain had subsided, Ron could still feel traces of it in his whole being.

Ron took a moment to steady his breathing.  What was happening to him?  What was wrong with him?  Ron stared at his sweaty covered, tear stained reflection a moment more before he looked down into the sink.  Blood covered the whole of the basin.  Ron turned on the sink and watched as the water washed away the blood, his blood.  He washed the sink and wiped the floor clean of blood with some paper towels.  Ron flushed the paper down the toilet and made sure the bathroom was spotless before he turned off the candle and walked out into the hall.  He pulled himself up the stairs and into his room.  Ron slumped into his bed and closed his eyes.

He wasn't going to tell anyone about this, not even Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hello again faithful readers!  I'm sorry again that you've had to wait so long.  It looks like I'm going to be updating on a monthly basis, but I'll try and update quicker!

Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing my fic, your reviews are much appreciated.

Please please review!  They are my life blood!  

I hope that you all will stick with me to the end of this fic, and the sequel I have planned for it. 

Thanks again.

Manga_Lunatic  `_^


	4. The Next Day

Harry Potter and the Lionheart

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and may I be struck with lightning if I ever claim to own them._

_I also do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix._

_However…I do own the original characters and the storyline._

__

The Next Day

Ron awoke at dawn, rubbing his head.  He felt like he'd been run over by a truck.  Groggily Ron sat up, his blanket falling away allowing the sun to bath his chest with light.  His body felt stiff and weak, aftereffects of the night before.  Ron stayed in his bed for a few minutes, his mind replaying the night before.  Ron slowly opened his eyes.  His vision was blurry, and the room swayed around him.  Ron shut his eyes quickly, fighting away the nausea he felt. 

Suddenly he was wracked with uncontrollable shivers and he brought his blanket up over his shoulders, rubbing the shivers away frantically with his hands.   He felt like crap.  He was cold and hot, and he was sweating up a storm.   Ron lay down again with a groan, covering his eyes with the back of his arm. 

"Damn…"  Ron muttered under his breath. 

He lay in his bed, thinking about the past.  Ron was always in Harry's shadow: the ever faithful sidekick.  Though the years he felt more and more inadequate, like his presence didn't really mean anything.  Sure, he helped in first year, defeating the giant chess set.  So what?  Harry did everything else.   Harry was the one who saved the day, not him.  Harry was the one who saved everybody, not him.  Ron felt inferior to Harry in every way.  Harry was better at Quidditch.  He was better in school.  He was better in defense.  The only thing Ron had was Chess, and that didn't much matter at all.  All in all, Ron was jealous, and that jealousy exploded in fourth year.

Thinking back, Ron felt ashamed.  He was ashamed at his behavior towards Harry in fourth year.  He was ashamed that he didn't believe Harry when he told him that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire.  It was the jealousy.  Although they mended their friendship, a small part of Ron still felt a bit jealous of him. 

Bringing his mind back to current matters, Ron thought about last night.  What in the bloody hell was happening to him?  Things like this didn't happen to him.  Things like this happened to Harry, not him.  Ron silently cursed.  Where the hell did that thought come from?  Hermione was right.  Ron was an insensitive git.  Why in the hell was he jealous?  What was he jealous of?  Ron really felt like a git now. 

Harry might have all the fame, but he didn't want it.  Harry had been though so much crap.  Ron could see the hurt in Harry's eyes, no matter how hard Harry tried to hide it.  Harry had just lost Sirius, and that did something to him.  Ron knew something changed after that.  Harry was even more detached than before.  He hated to see Harry like that, so he tried to help.  Ron and Hermione both tried to help, but Harry wouldn't listen to them.  Ron was angry about that, but he kept it in.  He didn't know how Harry was feeling, not in the least. 

Ron had never lost anyone close to him before.  Uncle Andy was killed in the first war and Uncle Bilius saw a Grim and died.  His mother's family was lost in the war too.  Ron didn't want to think about what he would do if he lost anyone in his family, even Percy. 

So, he tried to give Harry space, but Ron was never the patient type.  After Harry had left with the Dursley's on the train platform, Ron and Hermione agreed that sending letters was the best thing they could do to help him, but Harry never answered them back.  At first, Ron understood, but after so many letters unanswered, Ron started to feel a little angry and depressed.  It was like Harry didn't want to be friends anymore. 

Ron's spirits were lifted when Hermione was finally able to come over.  He remembered everything about that day a week ago.  He was pacing in the living room, wanting for Hermione to Floo though the fireplace.  Ginny was laughing at him behind the book she was reading, but he didn't care.  She was finally coming, and he was too happy to give notice to Ginny.

Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace at the exact instant that Ron was in front of it and landed in his arms.  Ron was shocked to say the least.  He had acted out of pure reflex and caught her, bringing her to his chest, like he would a Quaffle.  He remembered the faint peach smell of her hair, and the way she fit perfectly in his arms.  He could stay in that position forever.  Her face was buried in his chest and her arms wrapped firmly around his waist.  Ron was standing very still, silently staring at her brown curls of hair.  Hermione squirmed in his arms, trying to right herself.  She finally managed to stand upright and she tilted her head up, staring straight into his eyes.

"Hello Ron."  She said. 

Hearing her voice, Ron broke out of his trance.  He remembered tensing up and quickly letting go of her, stepping back, his ears turning a bright pink.  He was shocked at his actions, and at what he was feeling.  He felt nervous, and a little afraid, but what he felt most of all was a longing to be back in her arms, a longing to hold her against him again.   Ron was fumbling for words, but Ginny had pushed him aside and flung herself at Hermione.  Ron stumbled backward into the couch, but he was still too confused to glare at his sister.  He stood back up, mumbled hello when the two girls parted and then grabbed Hermione's luggage and raced up the stars.

Ron smiled slightly at the memory.  He knew now why he was acting strange.  He _fancied_ Hermione.  Good God, he fancied her.  But why would she want him?  She had _Vicky_.  Ron sat up again, his anger resurfacing.  Ron forced himself to stop thinking those thoughts; it was too early in the morning for such depressing things. 

Ron slowly opened his eyes again, tentatively peering around his room, allowing his eyes to slowly adjust to the light filtering in from the window.  He waited a few moments until he was satisfied he wasn't going to feel like throwing up again.  Satisfied, Ron placed his feet on the carpet floor and slowly stood.  He felt a slight dizzy spell but it dissipated quickly.  He needed to use the loo. 

Ron looked around for a shirt and spied one lying across the foot of his bed.  Ron pulled it on and walked to the bathroom.  When he got there Ron stared at himself in the mirror.  He looked awful.  His hair was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot.  His skin was pale and clammy.

"Bloody hell."  Ron muttered.

He locked the bathroom door and pulled off his clothes and got in the shower.  Ron messed with the water faucets until the water temperature was a just under scolding hot.  The instant the hot water hit his skin Ron felt better.  The water seemed to wash away all the pain and discomfort he felt.  There was something wrong though…it wasn't hot enough.  Ron turned the hot water facet the farthest it would go, and sighed when the water became scalding hot.  He let the scalding water run over him for a few minutes and then proceeded to wash up.  He finished minutes later and got out of the shower.  Ron dried his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist.

After Ron finished brushing his teeth, he went up to his room and put on some freshly washed clothes.  Ron was feeling immensely better.  It was like the events of last night didn't even happen.  Instead of feeling worn out like he did moments ago, Ron was filled with energy.  Ron paced around his room a bit, letting out the access energy. 

Ron suddenly tensed.  He stood stone still, staring at the door.  Ron slowly breathed through his nose, and then took a big sniff.  Food!!  Ron burst though his door and ran down the steps, taking them three at a time.  He jumped the last five steps and landed loudly on the first floor landing. 

"Ron!"  Shouted Mrs. Weasley.  Ron looked up at his mother and smiled sheepishly.  Mrs. Weasley had a scowl on her face and her hands were placed on her hips. 

"Sorry mum."  Ron smiled.

"What have I told you about running down the stairs?"

Ron put his hands in front of him in a defensive stance.  "I can't help it mum!  When the stomach calls, I _have_ to answer."

"Oh, hurry up and get in the kitchen." His mother scolded.

"Right."  Ron hurried past his mother and sat in his usual place at the table.  Ron tucked a napkin into his shirt collar and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled.  "My, my, Ron.  I usually have to yell up the stairs to get you down here."

"I'm hungry."  Ron said absentmindedly, staring at the stove top.

"Where's dad?"

"He had to go to work early, dear."

"Oh. Right then."

Mrs. Weasley went to the stove and piled the finished sausage onto a plate and gave to Ron.  She also put a plate of toast and eggs in front of him and Ron didn't hesitant to stuff his face.  When Ron was starting on his third plate, the girls filed down the stairs.

Ginny came down first and yawned into her hand while she sat next to Ron and slapped him upside the head.  Ron choked on his food and glared at her.

"That's for making a racket this morning."  Ginny said while spearing a sausage with her fork.  Ron just shrugged and continued to eat.  Emma sat across from them at the table, tying her hair into a pony tail.  Hermione followed and sat directly in front of Ron.  Ron looked up and choked again, taking a drink from his cup to help the food move down his throat. 

"Hey Mione."  Ron said, hitting his chest with a fist.  "Hey Emma."  Ron said as an after thought.  Emma waved half heartedly and began to eat.

"Hello Ron."  Hermione smiled.  Ron smiled back.  Ginny and Emma smirked.  Ron went back to his food while Hermione glared at the other girls.  There was suddenly two 'pops' behind Ron announcing the twins.  Ron jumped and choked _again_, making funny, choking noises.  His face was glowing a brilliant red.  Ginny merely sighed and thumped Ron hard on the back while Emma looked on, amused.  Hermione was looking at Ron concerned until he could breathe again and then turned toward the twins.

"Why can't you two just come down the stairs like normal people?" she huffed, exasperated. 

"Well…my dear Hermione…" Fred said.

"…_we_," George began, pointing to himself and Fred, "…are not normal by any standard."

"Too true, dear brother.  I rather like us this way, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely, Fred, absolutely."

"Well, you could show some restraint!  Ron could have been injured!" Hermione said hotly.

"_Awww__…is_ _ickle__ Mione concerned?_" George said, hands clasped to his chest.  He faked a sniff.  "That is _soooo_ sweet!"  Hermione blushed profusely.

"Shove off!"  Ron said.

Fred pulled out a handkerchief and patted at his eyes.  "I am overwhelmed by remorse, George!"  Fred suddenly swooped down on Ron and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.  "Dear brother!  Can you forgive us?"  Fred and George both looked at him with puppy dog eyes and whimpered.

Ron roughly shook his shoulders out of Fred's grasp.  "Shove off!"  Fred and George merely chuckled and took their seats, grabbing whatever food they could find.

"Looks like Ron cleaned out the sausage." Fred muttered.

"And the eggs." George added.  They looked at each other and grinned.

"It's time to test the new merchandise."  They said together, an evil glint in their eyes.  Ron visibly paled.

"Fred!  George!"  Mrs. Weasley rumbled.  "Eat."  She placed a new plate of sausage and eggs in front of them, and than sat at her place at the table.

"Yes mum."  They chorused.  Emma was laughing out loud.

"What's wrong with you?"  Ginny asked, buttering her toast. 

Emma sobered up enough to give a reply.  "Nothing.  Are they always like that?" 

"Worse." Ron muttered.  "You don't want to be one of their test subjects, believe me."

"Test subjects?"  Emma queried.

"We run a joke shop…"  Fred said.

"…in Diagon Alley."  George added.

"Cool.  Can I get a discount?"  Emma asked.

"You like pranks?"  The twins chorused together. 

"Sure I do, as long as it's not me getting pranked."

"You better watch out for those two.  They prank everyone at least once."  Ginny said, nodding in the twins' direction. 

"We do not!" Fred said, aghast.

"Yes, we do." George corrected. 

Fred thought a moment, cradling his chin in his hand.  "We do, don't we?"

"Isn't it fulfilling?"  George asked his twin, gazing at the ceiling.

"Yes. Yes it is."  Fred said, staring at the ceiling too.  They both stared for a moment and then abruptly both stood at the same time, startling everyone at the table.

"Well, we must be going.  We have to go…" said Fred.

"…and open the shop.  Customers are waiting." finished George.  The twins hurried into the living room and with a muffled "Diagon Alley" flooed out of the house.

"Finally…peace."  Ron muttered.

"Until you and Hermione have another row."  Ginny said.

"We do not row!"  Ron said.

"Ron's right."  Hermione interjected.  "We debate." 

"We don't debate!"  Ron said scandalized, turning to Hermione.

"Yes we do, Ron!" Hermione stated, looking equally scandalized.  Ginny gave Emma a look, and Emma nodded sagely, shrugging her shoulders.  Mrs. Weasley learned years ago how to tone them out, so she took no notice.

"No we don't!"

"We do!"

"We don't!"

"Ronald, we do!"

"You're having a row right now!"  Ginny said exasperated.  That shut Ron and Hermione up quick like.

"Hey, is that your owl coming?"  Emma asked, pointed out the window.  A white owl was slowly dropping down to earth with two letters tied to her leg.

"Hedwig!"  Ron shouted, leaping up from his seat, followed closely by Hermione and Ginny.  Emma sat in her seat confused. 

"That's Harry's owl, dear."  Mrs. Weasley said to Emma, who nodded in understanding.  Emma was curious, but she didn't let it show.

Ron was jumping up and down while Hermione was stock still, looking up into the sky.  Ginny was trying to get Ron to stop moving.  Hedwig hooted and flew though the open window and landed on the table.  Ron almost jumped on her when Hermione and Ginny forcefully grabbed him and held him back. 

"Let go!"  Ron said, struggling.

"Ron!  Harry wouldn't appreciate you killing his owl!"  Hermione yelled.  Ron stopped struggling and turned to look at her.  "Right."

Hermione and Ginny let him go and Ron slowly detached the two letters and looked at them.  Then he yelled.

"Hermione!  Harry wrote to us!"  Ron suddenly ran and hugged her, twirling her around.  Hermione looked shocked for a second and then started laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Ginny scowled at them and sat back at the table.

"They seem really happy."  Emma said.

"Yeah…"  Ginny replied, looking depressed.  She had hoped that Harry would write to her, but why would he?  Harry was probably mad at her because of her letter.  Emma noticed her change in attitude, but didn't comment.

"Ron!"  Hermione said, somewhat shakily.  "Can you put me down?"  Hermione didn't want him too, but she wanted to know what Harry wrote, and she was getting fairly dizzy.

Ron looked embarrassed and gently put her back on her feet.  Ron pulled away handed Hermione the letters.  She looked at them and smiled a little.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"  Ginny asked, looking up.

"Harry wrote one to you too."

"What?"  Ginny looked thunderstruck.  Harry wrote to me?  _Oh my God.  Calm down Ginny.  It's just a letter right?  It's just a letter._  Ginny got up and slowly took the letter from Hermione and took it back to her seat.

Hermione was looking at the letter Harry had sent to her and Ron.  She lightly touched Harry's handwriting on the envelope which read Ron and Hermione.  Ron was standing very close behind her, looking over her shoulder.  Hermione had her hair up in a pony tail and she could feel Ron breathing on her neck.  She slightly shivered at the sensation, relishing the feeling.  She was lost in the sensations and forgot completely about the letter.

"Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear, sending even more shivers down her spine.  He was standing so close to her…

"Yes, Ron?"  Hermione managed to breathe out.

"Are you gonna open it?"  Ron whispered again.  Ron's words slowly registered in her brain and finally brought her out of her trance.

"Oh…of…of course."  Hermione opened the letter and they both started to read.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Hey guys. First, I wanna say I'm sorry for not writing and for being such an arse. I'm sorry for closing up and keeping things to myself. It's just that, well, it's hard. It's hard for me to open up to people, even you guys. I just don't want your pity, and I don't want to dump my feelings on you both. All I can say is that I'll try to be more open about things. I've spent most of my life fending for myself; it's become a habit to keep my feelings close. _

_Ron, you're my best mate, and I know that you'll always be my best mate, no matter what. I'm sorry for being a git. _

_Hermione, you're my best friend who's a girl, and you're like a sister to me. I'm sorry I made you cry, and I'm sorry you felt like I hated you. _

_You guys are the closest people I have now, and I don't want to lose you too._

_Harry_

_P.S. You think I could come to the Burrow anytime soon? Me and the Dursley's aren't too happy with each other right now. I kinda blew up at them and I wanna have all my body parts intact._

_P.S.S.__ You guys stay out of trouble…and closets. Ha Ha._

Hermione and Ron both turned red at the last statement and backed away from each other.  Ginny and Emma were curious, so they got up and headed towards Hermione, who was still red and looking anywhere but at Ron.

"So?"  Ginny asked.  Hermione wasn't paying attention so Ginny took the letter and read it herself, Emma reading it at her side.  Ginny and Emma chuckled when they finished it, earning glares from Hermione and Ron.  Ginny and Emma ignored the glares and started to whisper to Hermione, who was blushing even more now.  Ron looked at them suspiciously but turned to the table to see if there was any foot left.  Ron watched as Hedwig grabbed the last sausage and flew up to the roost where Errol was sleeping.  Ron sighed.

He spied the letter Ginny left on the table and picked it up.  He was about to open it when Ginny grabbed it out of his hands. 

"Hey!  I was going to read that!"  Ron said, glaring at his sister. 

"It's my letter, Ron!"  Ginny glared right back.  "See?  It says 'Ginny' on the front, not Ron!"

"Well, hurry up and read it then!"

"Don't rush me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Will you two stop?"  Mrs. Weasley said, tapping her foot.  "Ron, don't read other people's mail."  Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.  "And Ginny, hurry up and read your letter, I want to know what Harry wrote to you."  Ginny looked at her mother, aghast.

"What?"

"I want to know, we all want to know."  Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing to the other occupants in the room.  Ginny looked around and sure enough, everyone was waiting.  Ginny blushed and slowly opened the letter.  _What if he's going to yell at me?_  Ginny was beginning to feel very self-conscious.  Ginny closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and then began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I want to thank you for telling me off. I don't think I would've realized how bad I was acting without your help. I just wanna say thanks. You helped me see how much you, Ron, Hermione and everyone else mean to me._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Ginny stared at her letter.  _I mean something to him?_  She couldn't believe it.  She meant something to him?  Ginny was floating on cloud nine, until an unpleasant thought sailed into her mind.  _He thinks of you as a friend, nothing more. _ Suddenly Ginny was falling back to earth.

"Ginny, are you alright dear?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice. 

"I'm fine mum.  Harry just wanted to thank me."

"For what?"  Emma asked.  Ginny handed her the letter and sat back down.  Ron and Hermione were reading the letter with Emma.  Mrs. Weasley was peeking at the letter from where she was standing.

"How did you help?"  Ron asked, slightly peeved.

"I…um… kind of yelled at him." Ginny mumbled, her head bowed.

"What?"  Ron asked, astounded.  "You yelled at him?"

"Well, it worked right?"  Ginny snapped, looking back up.  "He's writing to you now, right?"  Ron was about to reply when Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yes, he is.  Thank you Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"No problem."  Ginny sighed.  "I'm going to go lay down."  Ginny walked up the stairs, Emma following behind her.  Hermione starting to go too, but Emma shook her head.  Hermione mouthed "tell me later?" and Emma nodded. 

Ron was talking to his mother when Hermione came back into the kitchen.  Ron's back was turned toward Hermione.

"Mum, when can Harry come?"

"As soon as Dumbledore permits it."

"And when is that?  The Dursley's are horrible to him mum!  He has to get out of that house!"

"I know, Ron, I know.  I'll send Dumbledore a letter as soon as I finish up here in the kitchen."

"No.  You start on that letter, and I'll clean up the kitchen."  Ron said.  Mrs. Weasley was surprised.  Ron had never volunteered to do house work.   

Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted his cheek.  "I'll get right on that letter.  Harry will be here in time for his birthday, even if I have to beg Dumbledore."  Mrs. Weasley walked past Ron and smiled at Hermione, also giving her a pat on the cheek. 

"Take care of my boy."  Mrs. Weasley whispered.  Hermione blushed uncontrollably; all she could do was nod her head.  Mrs. Weasley smiled again and then walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.  Ron began clearing the dishes from the table, not knowing that he had an audience.  Hermione decided to watch Ron work for a few moments so she could gaze at him without interruption.  Hermione smirked and walked silently up to Ron.

"That was really nice of you Ron."  Hermione said.  Ron jumped up in shock, almost dropping the plates in his hands. 

"Bloody hell, Mione!"  Ron breathed. "You almost gave me a heart attack."  Hermione merely giggled.  Ron stared at her.  Hermione never giggled. 

"You alright?"  Ron asked, backing away.

"I'm fine, Ron.  Am I not allowed to giggle?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

"No." Ron replied, putting the dishes in the sink.  Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" Hermione snapped.  Ron turned around so he could face her.

"Because, it's just not you." Ron snapped back.  "You never giggle.  Giggling isn't in your system."

"For your information, I happen to be quite good at giggling."  Hermione stated, stabbing her finger into his chest.

"Well…good for you then…I guess."  Ron said, giving her a weird look.  He didn't really know what to say.

"Good."  Hermione smiled, crossing her arms.  The two friends stared at each other for a few moments, neither knowing what to do.  Hermione was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Well, do you want help?"

Ron snapped back to attention.  "Sure.  That is…if you want."

Hermione walked over to the sink and started to wash while Ron went back to the table to grab the remaining plates.  Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye.  Ron was so hot.  Oh my goodness.  He was wearing a pair of shorts that went just below his knees, and a thin white shirt that left nothing to the imagination.  Hermione watched as Ron's muscles moved with the slightest of movements.  Hermione knew that she wanted him, but it was just a matter of how to get him.  Smart as she was, this was one problem she couldn't solve.

Hermione would spend hours at night trying to come up with different plans of attack, but nothing ever made it past the planning stage.  She was just too scared.  They were friends, best friends and Hermione didn't want to ruin that.  Also, she didn't know how Ron felt about her.  Usually she could read him like a book.  But she couldn't figure out this one important thing.  Sure, Ron might have been a little jealous of Viktor, but that could have just been Ron being a git.  Another obstacle was that they bickered constantly about everything.  Ron could make her so mad…she just wanted to hex him sometimes. 

Hermione was brought out of her thinking when Ron stood next to her, his arm faintly brushing hers.  Hermione instantly tensed.  This was another obstacle.  Every time Ron so much as touched her, she turned to jelly.  This irritated Hermione to no end.  Ron was the only person alive that could make her feel so vulnerable.  And Ron was so oblivious about everything.  He didn't even have a clue! 

"So," Ron started, "you reckon we should write Harry soon?"

"Of course Ron.  Harry needs us.  He said so in his letter."

"Yeah.  Hopefully Dumbledore'll let him come soon."

"Well, you know it's for Harry's own good that Dumbledore sent him to the Dursleys."

"I still think Dumbledore's off his rocker."  Ron stated.  Hermione gave him a glare that said "Don't talk about teachers like that!"

"I mean, the burrow is practically a fortress now with all the wards in place."

Hermione paused to consider.  "You're right I suppose.  I just hope Harry gets here soon.  Ginny will be so glad to see him."  Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Ron demanded.

"None of your business, Ron."  Hermione said.

"None of my business?  She's my bloody sister!" Ron declared, splashing water everywhere, which in turn got on Hermione. 

"So what?  Hermione snapped, splashing water right back at him.  "It's none of your concern if Ginny wants to see him or not!"

Ron replied in the calmest manner possible; which involved pouring a bowl full of warm water over Hermione's head.

"Ahhhh!!" Hermione shrieked. "You'll pay for that Ronald!" Hermione grabbed a bowl and scooped water right into Ron's face.  Ron shook his head and glared at her.  Hermione merely smirked. 

"You're gonna pay for that."  Ron proceeded to splash water rapidly at Hermione.  Hermione in turn, shrieked, grabbed the sponge, and shoved it in his face.  They continued the water fight, laughing and screaming until Molly Weasley came into the kitchen.

"What are you two going?"  Mrs. Weasley shrieked.  Ron and Hermione stopped abruptly; looking like a couple of deer caught in headlights.

"Um…Mrs. Weasley…um…well…um…"  Hermione surprisingly was lost for words.  Mrs. Weasley mouth was set in a firm line, but her eyes were twinkling.

"Yes dear?"

"Well…you see…um…" Hermione was getting paler by the minute.

"It was nothing mum," Ron said, saving Hermione from further embarrassment. "I saw a spider in the water and I…ah…freaked out."

"Really?  Well then dear, I suggest you both finish cleaning the dishes and then start mopping the kitchen."

"Yes mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley turned around and walked out the door.  Ron ran after her.

"Mum!"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you finish the letter to Dumbledore?"

"I've already sent Pig."

"Oh, good then.  Wait!  Then I can't send Harry a letter!"

"Sure you can.  Hedwig is still here right?"  Ron ran back into the kitchen and sure enough, Hedwig was still perched next to Errol, sleeping.  Ron sighed in relief. 

"Come on Ron, let's hurry came clean up in here, than we can write to Harry."

"Right."  Ron muttered, and walked back into the kitchen.

_Hello.  I am really sorry about being late with my updates.  I had major worries about exams and stuff.  But enough excuses!  It's now summertime for me, so I'm free to write to my hearts content!_

_I already have the next chapter typed up halfway, so I'll be able to post earlier than usual.  _

_This chapter didn't have a lot of action in it, so I hope you're not disappointed.  _

_I promise action in the next chapter!! So bear with me.  I know that my story may be dragging along at a slow pace, but I'll try to up the momentum.  _

_So, please review!  And thank you to those of you who have reviewed.  Thank you very much._

_Have you seen the third HP movie??? It Rocked!!! _

_Until next time!_


	5. Meetings

Harry Potter and the Lionheart

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and may I be struck with lightning if I ever claim to own them._

_I also do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix._

_However…I do own the original characters and the storyline._

Meetings

He hated the dark.  He hated it with a passion.  The moon was covered by dark, rolling clouds.  The wind whistled around him, picking up small pieces of brush and grass, flinging it in his face.  It was cold here, so very cold.  The tall trees were old and dead, relics of a better past.  The forest trail he was following wound its way around the dead trunks in a confusing maze.  He was befuddled to say the least.  Lucky for him and his companions their guides knew the way. 

Faint, eerie calls sounded in the distance.  The sounds were a mixture of howls and ragged breathing.  He could see shadows moving all around him, stalking him.  The shadows stayed well enough away, hidden in the dark expanse of the forest.  He could see small glimmers of light reflecting from their eyes.  It only made him feel all the more dreadful.  Was he the only one feeling this way?  Scared and afraid?  Nervous and jumpy?  It certainly seemed so.  His companions plodded along the path, indifferent.  Except for one.  One of them seemed to be enjoying himself. 

A sudden rustling to his right startled him, making him jump to the side in fear.  In his haste, he had tripped on an exposed root and fell haphazardly on face.  His companions laughed at him and continued along.  Anger boiled up inside him, but he didn't let it show.  The man pulled himself up and winced, his ankle was screaming in pain.  He looked forward down the path; his companions were steadily disappearing into the night. 

The man raised his silver hand and rubbed the dirt off his face.  Wormtail certainly hated the dark.

The sounds were coming closer to him now, from behind him.  Panicked, Wormtail hastily limped forward, desperate to be back under his Master's protective eye.  Pain lanced up his leg, but he paid it no heed.  Peter Pettigrew would rather suffer this pain than death.  And death in this place was only a breath away. 

"My lord…please…wait for me."  Peter whispered.  Lord Voldemort stopped walking; his black cloak swirling around his frame like it had a life of its own.  Lord Voldemort turned his head to the side and glared a burning red eye at Wormtail.  Peter staggered the rest of the way to the group and softly placed a hand on the hem of the Dark Lord's cloak.

"Thank you Master.  Thank yo…Ummph!!"  Peter's words were lost on his tongue as Voldemort backhanded him.  Peter sailed through the air and landed on his back.  Coughing up blood, Wormtail struggled to his feet again.

"Wormtail," Voldemort began, wiping Peter's blood off his hand with a cloth, "either you keep up with the rest of us, or the ghouls can have you." 

At his words the shadows sprang into the dim light, revealing what they were.  They looked like people dressed in torn, dirty clothes.  Granted, they were people, with the only exception that they were dead.  The ghouls were thin and pale.  Pieces of decayed flesh hung off their bones.  They had gaping mouths that hung open, revealing two rows of dirty, pointed fangs.  Their eyes were a grayish white color with no pupils visible.  They were hunched over with their arms dangling, as if the mere effort of standing upright was lost to them. 

The ghoul closest to Wormtail licked its lips and started to advance on Pettigrew, who in turn cowered into a ball and started shaking and whimpering.

"Master…please…I have been faithful!  Please!"  Pettigrew wailed; tears were now falling freely down his face.  His silver hand curled around his cloak.  Voldemort glared and gave him a disgusted look. 

"Bellatrix, if you please…help the rat."  Voldemort hissed and turned away, resuming his walk.  The other three cloaked figures followed, leaving Bellatrix and Pettigrew. 

"_Incendio!_" Bellatrix shouted.  A blaze of fire engulfed the ghoul.  The ghoul howled in pain and incinerated into ash.  Bellatrix grabbed Pettigrew and roughly shoved him in front of her.

"Thank… you, Bellatrix."  Peter breathed.

"Shut your mouth!  You disgust me!  If it weren't for the mercy of the Dark Lord, I'd gut you myself."  Bellatrix sneered.  "And trust me, when the time comes, you'll me screaming for me to kill you quickly."  Peter paled, turned around, and scampered up the path.  Bellatrix grinned evilly. 

The two Death Eaters fell in line behind Voldemort.  They walked for another hour, through the seemingly endless forest until they neared a break in the trees.  The group stopped short and looked up at the castle looming above them.  It was an old castle, dating back a few hundred years.  The towers reached up into the sky.  Broken pieces of stone and wood jutted out from the cracked walls.  The walls were covered in ivy and moss, and a thick fog covered the grounds.  Light could be seen through the windows, and faint screams of terror could be heard on the wind.  Wormtail stood still, awed at the site.

In front of them a ghoul that used to be a small girl stepped out from the shadows.  "This way," it hissed, "my master awaits you in her study."  The ghoul bounded off across the bridge and Voldemort and his Death Eaters followed.  They walked though the towering double doors and stood in the center of the huge room, looking around.  The inside of the castle was very well kept.  The marble floor was spotless, and there was no dust anywhere at all.  Old tapestries hung from the walls, depicting gory scenes of death and destruction.  Expensive looking furniture lined the walls and oriental rugs hugged the floor.  Ornate arrays of weapons were hung on the walls also; swords, spears, and a multitude of other weapons.  Two staircases rose up on opposite sides to the second floor.  Hallways on either side connected various rooms to each other.  A fireplace roared directly in front of them and a large, plush arm chair was situated in front of it.  Vampires of both genders were seated in the furniture, nursing their drinks or staring at the new arrivals.   

The little ghoul was gesturing for them to follow it up one of the staircases when the chair in front of the fire started talking.

"My, my, my…if it isn't _Lord Voldemort _in the flesh." The voice drawled sarcastically.  Voldemort turned his attention from the ghoul to the chair. 

"I didn't know Cassandra had a talking chair…amusing."  Voldemort sneered.  A man rose up from the chair.  He was tall and thin, and wore an expensive suit.  His dark back hair hung in waves down to his shoulders, and in his hand was a cup of red liquid.  The man turned around and stared directly at Voldemort.

"I am Balfour, second only to Cassandra."  The vampire said in a silky voice.  The vampire was handsome, with high cheekbones and icy blue eyes. 

"I am Lord Voldemort." The Dark Lord said. "You would be wise not to cross me." Voldemort's blood red eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hmm…Ha ha ha ha!" the vampire laughed. "I would be wise not to cross you?  You are a _very_ amusing piece of meat, _Lord Voldemort._"  The vampire walked around the chair until he stood but a few feet away from Voldemort.  The vampire was a few inches taller than Voldemort, so he looked down into the wizard's eyes with contempt.

"Do not presume to think you have any authority here!" The vampire spat. "You are not welcome!  I know of your intentions, wizard!  I know what you seek.  I suggest you take your business elsewhere." Voldemort glanced behind him and waved his Death Eaters to the side, and then he turned back to the vampire.

"My business is with Cassandra, not you.  She is still Queen of this Coven, is she not?  Voldemort asked with a very clear edge in his voice.

"To my ire, yes, she is still Queen."  Balfour said bitterly.

"Meddle in my affairs, vampire, and I will destroy you."  Voldemort warned.

Balfour merely chuckled. "Your _threats_ mean nothing in this place, wizard.  You are surrounded by my brethren.  We could smite you in seconds if we so desired."  Voldemort narrowed his eyes even more.

"You dare assume to speak to me in such a way!" Voldemort bellowed. "I have killed beings stronger than you for lesser insults!"

Balfour turned and walked back to his chair.  With a wave of his hand a ghoul scampered up to him, presenting Balfour with a glass of blood.

"I have lived for five hundred years, wizard.  I have seen everything.  There were many dark wizards before you who have tried to hold dominion, and they have all failed.  The one before you, who was it?  Ah yes, Grindelwald.  He was defeated by Dumbledore, but not before he too came to us for help.  I wisely persuaded Cassandra not to meddle with him, and we have survived."  Balfour said.

"I fear no one." he continued. "You are nothing more than meat to me.  A vessel filled with the best red wine this earth has to offer."  Balfour gulped down the blood in his cup and threw the cup against the wall where it smashed into thousands of pieces.  The other vampires in the room stood and backed away.  They knew the fury of Balfour.

"I say again, wizard, leave this place." Balfour turned to stare Voldemort in the eye. "Or die."

Voldemort suddenly raised his wand. "_Crucio!_ "  Red light burst out of his wand and connected with Balfour's chest.  The vampire shrieked in agony and fell to the ground.  A smile appeared on Voldemort's face as he approached Balfour. 

"How does it feel vampire?  How does it feel!?"

Balfour was convulsing on the floor.  The other vampires levitated themselves up to the stairs, watching the scene below them.  Some of the younger female vampires were snarling and trying to get at Voldemort, but the others were holding them back.

"Arrgh!!!" Balfour screamed. "Arrrghhhha haha haha haha!" Voldemort's eyes widened.  Was he laughing?  Voldemort was seething with rage and strengthened the spell, which only made Balfour laugh even more.  Balfour slowly stood up and smirked at the wizard.

"You think your spells will work on me?  Have you forgotten that we vampires are immune to most spells?  I have lived for five hundred years!  No amount of your puny wand waving will work on me!" snarled Balfour.  He suddenly lunged and punched Voldemort in the face, sending the wizard flying back into the wall behind him.  Voldemort smashed into the wall, cracking the stone.

"My Lord!" screamed Bellatrix.  She ran to her fallen master and kneeled next to him, concern dotting her features.  "My Lord, are you hurt?"  Voldemort ignored her and stood, massaging his jaw.  His face lit up in a chilling smile.

"My dear Balfour…you amuse me." Voldemort sneered.  "You have underestimated me for the last time."  In a burst of speed Voldemort dashed at the surprised vampire and knocked him head first into the furniture.  There was a loud crash as Balfour rammed into the chairs. 

_What in the world?_ Thought Balfour.  How could he have survived a strike like that?  Vampires were immensely stronger than the average human, muggle or wizard.  They also had more endurance.  Balfour scrambled up and crouched on all fours, bearing his fangs.  His eyes were blazing red and he was salivating at the mouth.

"Come, Balfour…and show me how you plan on killing me."  Voldemort said, walking slowly to the center of the room. "I assure you, there will be no puny wand waving."

Balfour roared and rushed Voldemort.  The vampire aimed a slash at Voldemort's midsection, but the wizard dodged effortlessly to the side.  Balfour slashed at him again, but Voldemort caught his arm and flung him at a wall.  In an amazing feat of agility, Balfour flipped around and landed on the wall.  He then used it to propel himself into the wizard. 

Balfour grabbed Voldemort and flung him into the air.  The vampire snarled and leaped up, following Voldemort's flight.  He slashed at the wizard in a fury, but Voldemort blocked each hit and landed a solid right hook directly in Balfour's face.  Balfour fell to the ground hard but was instantly on his feet.  Balfour ran to the wall and pulled a broadsword from where it was hanging.  Voldemort landed slightly on his feet, arms crossed.

"You think a sword help you?" Voldemort laughed.

"Keep talking snake!  I will have your blood soon enough." Balfour said, fury boiling under his skin.

"A snake am I?" Voldemort said.  "You flatter me."

Balfour rushed the wizard again, swinging his sword in a high arch, aiming for Voldemort's head.  Voldemort apparated at the last moment, Balfour's sword barely missing him.  Balfour stumbled, unable to stop his swing.  The sword crashed into the ground with a loud clang, cutting a jagged line into the marble surface.  Balfour heard the distinct sound of a sword sliding out of its scabbard behind him.  Whirling around, Balfour saw Voldemort holding a sword of his own. 

"I haven't had this much fun in _years_."  Voldemort drawled.  "Nor have I held a sword.  When I was younger, sword fighting used to be one of my favorite pastimes."

Voldemort leaped into the air and swung his sword down hard.  Balfour managed to block, but was forced to his knees from the blow.  Gritting his teeth, Balfour pushed Voldemort away.  The vampire then stabbed at Voldemort, who sidestepped and kicked Balfour on the chest.  Stumbling backwards, Balfour raised his sword but it was smashed away by Voldemort.  The wizard then swung with a killing strike, but Balfour leaped away.  Balfour concentrated and flung out his hand.  His hand pulsed with red energy and then a stream of flame shot out.  Voldemort blocked the flame with his sword but the fire engulfed the blade.  Voldemort quickly released the melting blade and stepped back.  Taking advantage of Voldemort's distraction, Balfour grabbed Voldemort by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall.  Balfour snarled in his face.

"I will take pleasure in draining you, wizard!"  Balfour drew his head back and aimed a bite at Voldemort's neck and struck, but his mouth hit nothing but air.  Voldemort was gone.  Balfour looked around until his face was slammed into the wall.  Voldemort had apparated behind him.

"Balfour, Balfour…there is a reason I am called Lord Voldemort." Voldemort whispered in his ear.  The Dark Lord's grasp tightened around Balfour's head.  "You will regret that you ever angered me, Balfour.  That is, if you live."

Voldemort then began to slam Balfour's head repeatedly into the wall.  _Bam! Bam! Bam! Crunch!!! _ Balfour's body convulsed once and then slumped in Voldemort's grasp.  Voldemort gripped Balfour's shoulder with his other hand and, with a cry of fury, ripped off his head.  Dark blood oozed out of Balfour's neck and Voldemort let his body fall to the ground.  Shrieks of pain could be heard all around the castle.  The ghouls that were controlled by Balfour screamed and clutched their heads, and then turned to dust. 

Voldemort walked back to the center of the room, Balfour's battered head still clutched in his hand.  Voldemort looked up at the assembled vampires on the stairs and smiled.

"Is there anyone else here who would like to test me?"  Voldemort roared.  The vampires shrank away.  Voldemort's snake eyes narrowed.  "Where is Cassandra?" he demanded.

"I am here, Lord Voldemort." Voldemort looked to his left and at the top of the stairs stood a very beautiful woman.  Her skin was a pale white and she had long blonde hair that fell to her waist.  She wore a sheer, black silk dress that hugged her curves and left absolutely nothing to the imagination.  It was low cut and showed amble amounts of cleavage.  Her dark blue eyes were filled with cunning and malice.  She licked her full red lips and crossed her arms under her chest. 

"Cassandra.  You still look beautiful as ever." Voldemort said, eyeing her up and down. "But your hospitality leaves much to be desired." Voldemort gestured with his free hand.

"My apologizes." Cassandra purred. "Please, come into my study.  We have much to discuss."  Cassandra turned and walked through the hallway behind her.

"Come.  This way."  Said the little ghoul.  Voldemort followed the ghoul, flinging Balfour's head away from him where it hit Balfour's body.  Both pieces burst into flame and then ash seconds later.  The Death Eaters followed Voldemort quickly up the stairs.

The ghoul led them through the hallways and up more flights of stairs until they came upon a closed door at the end of a corridor.  The ghoul opened the door and stepped aside, letting the wizards through.  The study was a comfy room with a plush, red carpet and two, three seat couches surrounding a coffee table in the center of the room.  A single, tall backed armchair stood directly in front of the small fireplace, facing the door.  Cassandra was sitting in the armchair, and gestured to the couches.  The Death Eaters sat down but Voldemort remained standing.

"A drink, Lord Voldemort?" Cassandra purred.

"No."

"Very well." Cassandra shrugged. "So then, what business brings you to Transylvania?"

"You know why I have come, Cassandra.  Do not play stupid with me.  I get it enough from my servants." Voldemort sneered.

"Well, refresh my memory."

"I want you and the Coven to join my ranks." Voldemort said.  Cassandra stood and walked toward the Dark Lord.  She swayed her hips seductively.

"What's in it for me, _Lord Voldemort?_" Cassandra purred in his ear.  Voldemort whispered back.

"When I have dominion over the Wizarding world, you can have all the blood you will ever need, wizard and muggle."

Cassandra licked his cheek.  "That sounds like a plan."

Professor Dumbledore sat wearily in his comfy chair behind his desk, nursing a large cup of brandy.  Fawkes was sleeping on his perch and it was little after midnight.  Professor Dumbledore was not feeling good.  One thing, he had a headache.  Another thing, he was stressed beyond his limits.  The last thing, his heart arched.  A professor had died.  One of _his_ professors had died. 

Sibyll Trelawney had died and there was nothing he could do about it.  He regretted that he had never taken the time to get to know her better as a person.  She was eccentric and very proud.  She wasn't loyal to Voldemort, not in the least.  She also wasn't very good at her magical practice either.  This brought a faint smile to his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.  No, in the end, Sibyll proved that she was a very good Seer.  She had only died the night before, and her parting words, well, gave Dumbledore many things to ponder. 

Another prophesy? Wasn't one enough?  Dumbledore rubbed his temples.  Things were getting even more complicated.  In his early years, Dumbledore never gave much credit to prophesies, until he was the subject of one himself.  Now, it seemed, the prophecies were integral parts in the mass puzzle of defeating Voldemort.  Dumbledore had no doubt in his mind that the Binding Prophesy of Destiny pertained to Harry and Voldemort; but what about the rest of it? 

There was a sudden knock on his door and Dumbledore slowly looked up. 

"Come in."

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape walked into the room.  Dumbledore conjured two fluffy armchairs with a wave of his wand and the two heads of houses sat down.

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Snape asked, pouring himself a cup of brandy and a cup of tea for McGonagall.

"Yes.  I want to discuss with you the events of last night." Dumbledore answered.

"The Order meeting?" Snape asked, frowning. "I think it was unwise to bring the Weasley twins into the Order."

"Nonsense, Severus.  Fred and George Weasley will be very valuable assets to our cause." Dumbledore replied. "The meeting is not what I had in mind, it's…"

"Sibyll."  McGonagall whispered.  A tear fell down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.  Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you and Trelawney were friends." Snape said.

"We weren't, but I never wanted to see her die." McGonagall replied.  Snape turned to the Headmaster.

"Why didn't you bring up her death at the meeting?" Snape queried. "I assumed it wasn't Order business, but surely you would have said something."

"That is the reason why you two are here." Dumbledore said calmly. "Before she died, Sibyll imparted important information to me."

"What information?" McGonagall asked.

"She told me a prophecy." Snape and McGonagall stared at him with disbelieving expressions.

"You don't seriously believe she made a prophecy do you? Snape asked, clearly unbelieving.

Dumbledore sat up straighter and interlaced his fingers. "I never said she made one.  I said she told me one."

"Albus, you're not making any sense." McGonagall said. "And besides, Sibyll was never a good Seer."

Dumbledore stood and walked to his fireplace, staring into the fire.  "I know you have doubts, Minerva, but I promise you, Sibyll was a very capable Seer."

"Well, what's the prophecy?" Snape asked, losing his patience.  Dumbledore turned around and stared at his two colleagues.  He walked back over to them and leaned across his desk.

"What I tell you now must never be uttered to another soul.  Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

"But Headmaster, you don't seriously believe…" Snape started.

"Do you understand?  What I am going to tell you may be the deciding factor of this war." Dumbledore pressed.  The two teachers looked at each other. 

"Albus, please…you can't be serious."

"I am deadly serious, Minerva."  McGonagall looked at him with concerned eyes. "You both must promise me that whatever I say never leaves this room."

Snape looked down at his half finished cup of brandy before swallowing the rest of it.  "You have my word, Headmaster."

"I promise, Albus.  Whatever you say I will keep secret till the end of my days." McGonagall whispered.  Dumbledore sighed in relief.

"Thank you both." Dumbledore sighed and stood straight, before he heavily sat back down.

"Well, again, what is the prophecy?" Snape asked, exasperated.

"There are actually two prophecies, Severus." Snape and McGonagall's eyebrows rose. "The first prophecy was made some 17 years ago by Sibyll when I interviewed her for the post of Divination Professor."

Dumbledore stood and walked over to his cabinet and took out his Pensieve, he then put it on his desk in front of him.  Sitting back down and pulling his wand, Dumbledore extracted a memory and placed it in the Pensieve.  The white thread swirled and then the misty form of Professor Trelawney rose up from the Pensieve and began to speak.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

The figure of Professor Trelawney dissolved and fell back into the Pensieve and Dumbledore pulled the memory back into his head.  Snape and McGonagall had wide eyes and their mouths were open in shock.  Snape was the first one to come out of his funk, but instead of saying anything, he grabbed the bottle of brandy and poured himself a cup full to the brim and then proceeded to down his drink very fast. 

McGonagall was moving her mouth but nothing was coming out.  She looked remarkably like a fish.  Dumbledore would have chuckled if the situation weren't so serious.

"What…what does it mean?" McGonagall finally asked.  Dumbledore sighed.

"It means that Voldemort (McGonagall flinched) has chosen his equal.  Harry Potter." Snape stared at him, disbelief all over his face. 

Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort gave him the scar on his forehead, marking him.  Harry was born at the end of July, and his parents had defied Voldemort three times before they died.  Harry was a power within him that Voldemort knows nothing of.  I have my assumptions, but I will not say anything about that.  It also states, quite clearly, that in the end, either Voldemort will die…or Harry will."

"But Harry…he's only a child Albus!" McGonagall pressed, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"No, not a child.  A young man."

"That's beside the point!" McGonagall snapped.

"Be that as it may, our fate rests with Harry." Dumbledore explained.  McGonagall slumped in her chair, defeated.

"The poor boy…" McGonagall whispered, tearing up again.  Snape downed another glass.

"What is interesting is that the prophecy did not only single out Harry.  There was another that Voldemort could have gone after." Said Dumbledore.

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore replied.

"Longbottom?" Snape sneered. "I don't believe it!  He has no ability whatsoever!"

"Severus!" McGonagall scolded. "Neville might not be the brightest person to ever come to Hogwarts, but he is adept at some things!"

"I agree, Minerva.  Neville has, surprisingly, become quite good in defense. Not to mention his proficiency in Herbology."

"I stand by what I said."

"I think that Neville is finally coming out of his shell and showing his true self; though it has taken awhile." McGonagall said. "And I know how you treat him Severus.  It isn't right."

"Are you questioning my teaching methods?" Snape said, raising his voice.

"If you call insulting the poor boy teaching, than yes I am!"

"You dare-"

"That is enough!  From the both of you!" Dumbledore said sternly.  He turned to Snape. "I agree with Minerva, Severus.  Insulting the boy will only hinder his development.  Though I am not telling you how to teach your students, I think it would be wise to reevaluate the way you handle the boy in your classes."  Snape merely scowled.  Dumbledore's eye's twinkled a little.

"What I do not understand, Headmaster is how Voldemort knew to go after Potter and why he didn't go after Longbottom."

"To answer the first part of your question, that is my fault entirely.  I interviewed Sibyll at the Hog's Head, where a servant of Voldemort overheard the prophecy."

"Then he knows?" McGonagall yelled.  Dumbledore quickly raised a hand to silence her.

"He only knows half of the prophecy, Minerva.  Calm down." McGonagall grabbed the brandy from Snape and poured it into her tea cup and gulped it down.

"The second part of your question Severus, I can only guess he thought the Potters were more dangerous than the Longbottoms."

McGonagall sighed, placing her cup on the desk.  Snape gave her a look and then realization hit him in the face.

"That's why he lured Potter and his groupies to the Department of Mysteries!" Dumbledore nodded.

"Voldemort wanted to know the rest of the prophecy, so he lured Harry into a trap.  I am glad to say he didn't find out.  Although it was a heavy price we paid, keeping it from him."  Dumbledore stared at the wall, remembering that fateful night.  Snape frowned.

"What is the other prophecy, Headmaster?" 

"The other prophecy, Sibyll told me last night before she died_.  It_ is the reason she died.  The prophecy she told me was passed down in her blood from one of her ancestors."  Dumbledore again pulled a memory from his head and placed it into the Pensieve.  A sickly figure of Professor Trelawney rose up and shuttered before it began to speak.

"_When the One is chosen from birth by the Dark one_, _the fate of magic will be contested_

_Evil will fall, but it shall rise again one hundred fold._  _A demon will be one from two_

_Four will come and aid the dark_, a_nd with their coming, destruction will fall like rain_

_If the One chosen fights alone darkness will reign forevermore_

_The One chosen will bear the mark_, _the One chosen will fight to the death_

_The One chosen must not fight alone_; _the One chosen will wield the King_

_Nine will rise and aid the light_.  _Nine will rise and face the blight_

_One from ashes will arise_ 

_One from distant time flows by, lightning will hail this warrior's cry_

_One from fire, hot and true_ 

_One from ice, cold and blue_

_One from thunder in the west_ 

_One from anger, honor and crest_

_One from loyalty, guarded and strong_

_One from courage, defender against wrong_

_One from water, bright and swift_

_Nine will rise and aid the One_.  _Nine will rise, or else all fall_

_The fate of magic will be contested.  Light or Dark, who will be bested?"_

Snape and McGonagall drank another glass each.  Dumbledore faintly smiled.

"What does this one mean?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore massaged his head. "I have been pondering this the whole day, and I am still at a loss for the most part."

"What do you know so far?" McGonagall questioned.

"The beginning and the end, I believe, pertain to Harry and Voldemort and coincides with the first prophecy.  The part in which it talks about the 'One' fighting pertains to Harry and Voldemort also, but there are some parts of that that confuse me." Dumbledore sighed.

"How so?" Snape asked.

"_The One chosen will wield the King._  What king? I have no clue what it means."

"I cannot help you there." Snape said.

"Nor can I." McGonagall stated.  Dumbledore nodded his head.

"The rest of the prophecy seems straightforward, but _who_ the prophecy states are a mystery."

"I believe that they will not show until the time is right." McGonagall said.

"I know, but that is the problem." Dumbledore stated.  "There is no way in knowing who the people stated in the prophecy could be until the moment they '_rise', _so to speak." McGonagall and Snape gave him questioning stares.

"Before she died, Sibyll warned me to only pass on the knowledge of the prophecy to those I deem worthy and to those that are entwined."  They still stared at him.  "In other words, I am not able to tell those who are entwined because I do not know who they are." Realization dawned on the two professors.

"You know that Harry is in the prophecy." McGonagall said. "I think you should tell him. The sooner the better."

"I agree.  I have kept so much information from him before, and that is a mistake I will never make again.  I will tell him when he is safe with the Weasleys.  Molly sent me a very convincing letter this morning telling me why I should let him go."

"What did she say?" McGonagall asked.

"She threatened to never cook for me again, and then she listed all of dishes I would never be able to taste forevermore."

"It's about time Harry left that place." McGonagall huffed. "Those muggles treat him horribly." Snape looked at McGonagall in confusion.

"They what?"

"They treat him like an animal!" Snape frowned, and then turned away, thinking.  Dumbledore saw this and smiled.

"Why did you not tell the Order about all of this prophecy business?" Snape asked, done with his thinking.

"We are in desperate times, Severus.  I believe that the less people who know, the better." Snape nodded his head.

"Well, I think this is enough discussion for tonight.  We will talk more tomorrow."

The two heads of houses got up and walked out of his office.  McGonagall turned and gave him a sympathetic smile and then followed Snape out.  Alone, Dumbledore stroked Fawkes gently and then began to ponder some more.

_ Hello!  Dang!  I got this gone fast! I hope you all like the action in this here chapter, tell me if you like how I write it or not._

_I like constructive criticism, but flames hurt me down to the core!_

_Well, this chapter has no Harry in it. (Sorry!!!) But I promise that the next chapter will be all about him.  Harry will finally arrive at the Burrow!!!_

_So, please review and I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can!!!_

_Until next time!_


	6. Arriving at the Burrow

Harry Potter and the Lionheart

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and may I be struck with lightning if I ever claim to own them._

_I also do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix._

_However…I do own the original characters and the storyline._

Arriving at the Burrow

It had been a week since the incident in the park with Dudley and his gang.  It was eight in the evening. The Friday night moon was shinning through the bedroom window.  Hedwig was devouring some mice she had caught, blissfully unaware of the heat.  Harry was sitting on his bed rereading the letters Ron and Hermione had sent him.  He was only wearing a pair of Dudley's old shorts because it was so hot in the house.  A few days ago the air conditioning broke down and the Dursleys had yet to fix it.  Since the day Harry had lashed out at the Dursleys, they had given him a wide berth, not daring to talk or even acknowledge him.  This was fine with Harry, who never wanted to speak to them again. 

Harry would only stay in the same room with them at mealtimes.  Other than that, Harry would either lock himself in his room or wander the streets.  The Dursleys didn't bother him about chores anymore and Uncle Vernon had to call the builders again to build his tool shed.  Harry was still mad at them, but decided not to do anything more.  It would only be a hassle anyway. 

So far, Ron and Hermione had sent him two letters each, which he replied back to.  Harry was a little disappointed that Ginny hadn't written to him, but then he never actually told her to write back.  Harry sighed at his stupidity and looked over Ron's first letter again.

_Hey mate!_

_Hope the Dursleys aren't giving you too much trouble. Anyway, I've talked to mum and she said that you can come over as soon as Dumbledore say's its okay.  I still think Dumbledore's crazy, making you go back there every year. _

_Hey Harry, I'm glad we're still mates.  I seriously thought that you, you know, didn't want to be friends anymore.  That was my mistake, and I'm sorry._

_Harry, you'll never guess the news!  My cousin, Emma is staying with us now!  Her mum died two weeks ago and she has no one else, so, she's gonna live with us until she's an adult.  Don't worry; she's a witch, so she'll be going to Hogwarts with us.  I'm pretty sure Emma's gonna be a fifth year, I think.  Haven't really asked her.  She seems nice enough though, kinda glum.  Mione and Ginny thinks she's nice.  _

_Also, Charlie's back from __Romania__ for other week._

_Well, I'm gonna pester mum some  more so, see you! _

_Oh yeah! Fred and George got inducted to the Order. Lucky gits._

_Ron_

Harry put it down and pondered.  _So there was another Weasley? I wonder what she's like._  Harry picked up Hermione's first letter and started to read.

_Hey Harry!_

_This is Hermione.  I'm dreadfully sorry that I thought you hated me.  It's just, well, I'm sorry.  Has Ron told you about Emma yet? She's their cousin from __America__.  She's really nice, Ginny and I are becoming very good friends with her.  _

_Anyway, have you finished your summer homework? I finished all of mine the first week of break.  I hope you're not slacking off like Ron.  Honestly, he keeps saying he has all summer to finish it, but there's only five more weeks left!_

_I'm really worried about the OWL results. I really hope I'll do well. I think I'll end here, Ron is practically shooting questions at his mother, and she looks ready to kill him._

_See you!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry put the letter aside and read the second letter from Ron.

_Harry!!_

_Dumbledore said okay!! Yes!! Finally!! Mum says you can come over whenever, so, we're coming to get you on Saturday at five sharp. We're coming by portkey, so be ready!  _

_Mione__, Ginny, and Emma are getting on my nerves! They giggle constantly about nothing at all!  I swear! Have you ever heard Mione giggle? It's bloody scary! I don't think I'll ever get used to it.  _

_I'm dying here Harry!  I'm the only **man** in the house! Dad's always leaving early and the twins are never home, so I'm alone with a bunch of **mad girls**! Mum included! She giggles like mad with the rest of them!  I swear, they lock themselves in Ginny's room practically all day, and Mione only comes out to yell at me about homework! I'm going insane!_

_Ron_

_Oh yeah, mum said something about throwing you a huge birthday party on Monday, so be ready for that._

Harry laughed and read the last letter, though the thought of a birthday party left him feeling uncomfortable.

_Hi Harry!_

_Have you finished your summer work yet? I swear Ron is driving me mad! No matter what I say, he won't do his! We get into terrible rows about it, not like he cares. Really! Is it so hard to do homework? I've never had that problem._

_Everyone here is waiting for you to arrive, Harry. Emma seems excited to meet you, after everything we've told her about you. Through she seems to be sad. It's probably because of her mother. I feel dreadful for her, losing her mother so fast. I don't know what I'd do if I lost anyone in my family. Ginny seems very, very anxious to see you too._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry put down the last letter and sighed.  Ever since he got her letter, his was thinking hard about what she said about Ginny.  Why in the world was she anxious?  He knew that Ginny had a crush on him, but that was over.  She was seeing Dean now.  Harry was a little peeved at the thought, though he couldn't explain why. Maybe she just wanted to make sure he was alright.  They were friends now, not very good friends, but friends nonetheless.  Oh well.  Harry decided to think about that later and walked out of his room.

He would have to tell the Dursleys about going to the Burrow.  No doubt they would be happy.  Harry slowly walked down the stairs.  He could hear the television blaring and Dudley's piggish guffaw resounding off the walls.  Some things never change.  Harry silently stepped into the doorway.  Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting on the couch while Dudley was lying on the floor, three bags of chips surrounding him.  They all had smiles on their faces and looked content, something Harry rarely saw.  He could feel the happiness in the room, and Harry was slightly jealous.  Harry silently watched his 'family' and wondered, if things had turned out different with his own parents, would they be happy like this too? 

Harry let that thought die.  It wouldn't ever happen now.  His parents were dead.  Harry cleared his throat and the Dursleys turned abruptly to face him.  The happiness left the room and was replaced by nervousness and fear.  Harry frowned.  Usually they would look at him with disgust.  Harry was prepared for that.  He wasn't prepared for the nervous expressions he saw.

"Um…the Weasley's are coming to get me tomorrow.  I just thought you ought to know."  Harry said and walked out of the room.  Aunt Petunia half rose out of her seat, but paused and sat back down.  She turned to Vernon, but he didn't acknowledge her and went back to watching the tube.  Aunt Petunia sat back and sighed. 

Harry closed the door behind him and sat on his bed.  He picked up his glasses and stared at them.  He didn't need them anymore, but he didn't want his enemies finding out about his new found sight.  He'd have to ask Hermione later if she knew how to make the lenses fake.  He couldn't wait to see his friends again, but he had a twinge of fear.  Harry looked down at his body and wondered what his friends would say about it.  He hoped beyond all hope they wouldn't freak.

The next day, Harry woke up at dawn.  He pulled himself out of bed and did his morning ritual.  Harry went back to his room and double checked his trunk.  Satisfied, Harry grabbed his wand and went down to breakfast and cooked himself some eggs and sausage.  No one else was up this early, but Aunt Petunia would be coming down the stairs soon.  Harry finished cooking and ate hastily, wanting to get out of the house before he had to meet anyone.  Harry finished and walked out the front door.  He didn't have any destination in mind, so he just went wherever his feet took him. 

Harry wandered around the streets, dragging his feet.  He was wearing a faded blue shirt and bleach white shorts.  His tennis shoes were battered and old, once belonging to Dudley.  Harry looked at his reflection in a pool of water and decided that he had to buy himself a new wardrobe.  Maybe when they went to Diagon Ally, he thought.  Harry hoped they had some muggle clothes, if not; he'd go into muggle London. 

Harry found himself in the park where he'd met Julie and her brother Jake.  He wanted to see them again before he left, but they weren't there.  Oh well, he'd see them at Hogwarts.  He sat on the swing and lightly pushed himself.  Harry didn't know how long he sat there, but people started to show up.  Families were all around him, laughing and playing.  Harry watched as a young boy was grabbed up by his father and swung around in the air.  The little boy was laughing with his arms stretched out.  The mother was watching on, a happy look on her face.  Harry's mouth curled into a small smile.  The sight brought him happiness, but more than that, a pang of sadness. 

The father put his little boy down, and the little boy ran to his mother, who embraced him tightly.  Harry's feelings of sadness grew to unbearable levels and he had to look away.  The sun was burning down now, and Harry got off the swing and jogged out of the park.  There were too many reminders there.  Too many reminders of what he didn't have.  Harry jogged back to Number 4, Privet Drive and stopped in front of the house.  He stared at it, looking at the inviting lawn and the crisp, white paint adorning the walls.  It looked so inviting, so warm.  Harry sighed and walked back inside, straight for his room.  He shut the door behind him and glanced at his clock.  It was half past two.

Harry lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the time to pass.  Harry came back too late for lunch, and he didn't want to go down stairs, so he just lay there, staring.  Harry must have dosed off sometime in his staring match with the ceiling because when he came to, it was a quarter till five.  Harry jumped up and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage.  The owl hooted softly to her master and sat still.  Harry smiled lightly and brought his stuff downstairs into the living room.  Dudley was out with his gang and Uncle Vernon had gone to work, leaving only Aunt Petunia and Harry.  The living room was empty, thank goodness, so he sat on his trunk and waited for the Weasleys.  He could hear his aunt in the kitchen, and he hoped that she stayed there. 

Harry was getting impatient.  The clock on the wall was mocking him.  It was ticking the seconds away ever so slowly.  4:55. Harry tapped his fingers against his leg.  4:58. Harry was pacing around the room.  4:59. Harry huffed and ran his hand through his hair.  The clock finally struck five o' clock and instantly there was a vacuum like sound and three red heads appeared.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and engulfed Harry in a tight bear hug.  Normally, Harry would have been struggling to breath, but his new body was quite resilient to Mrs. Weasley's trademark hugs, so he stood still.

"Harry?" Harry looked up and smiled at his best mate.  Mrs. Weasley let him go and took a look at the new Harry.

"Hey Ron." Said Harry.  Ron was staring at Harry like a fish.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron asked, astounded.  Mrs. Weasley smacked him.  Ron didn't notice.  Harry was definitely no longer bone skinny.  The two friends were almost eye level with each other.

"Um…last stage of puberty?" Harry said; his face sheepish.

"Right." Ron replied, disbelieving. "Look at you! You're…well…not bone skinny anymore!"

"Thanks?" Harry said. _I guess Ron freaked. _"I went to sleep and then I woke up looking like this."

"Whatever you say Harry, whatever you say." Ron said.  He still looked at Harry shocked.  Harry just shrugged.  "Where are your glasses?"

"They're in my trunk. I don't need them anymore."

Mr. Weasley walked up to Harry and shook his hand. "It's good to see you Harry.  Looks like you filled out quite nicely." Mr. Weasley smiled. 

"Thanks." Harry said, slightly blushing.

"I guess you won't need fattening up, dear."  Mrs. Weasley replied, chuckling.  "You look so handsome!"  Harry met Ron's eyes again and shrugged. Ron shrugged back.

"Well, shall we get back to the Burrow?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

"Alright!  Everyone gather round and make sure to put a hand on Harry's things." Harry and the other Weasleys followed Mr. Weasley's command.  Harry was holding on to Hedwig's cage and Ron was leaning on Harry's trunk with his foot.  Mr. Weasley pulled out a battered and bent tennis racket and held it in front of him.  The Weasleys touched the racket and Harry was going to until he felt a presence behind him.  He turned around and saw Aunt Petunia in the doorway. 

"Bye then." Harry said awkwardly.  Aunt Petunia hesitated, and then waved slightly.

"…Be careful, Harry…" Aunt Petunia whispered, and then she quickly walked back into the kitchen.  Harry stared after her, shocked. He turned back to the Weasleys and touched the racket.

"That's the nicest thing she's ever said to me." Harry stated, before he felt the familiar pull behind his navel.  Harry held his breathe and shut his eyes.  He felt the ground below him once again and opened hid eyes slowly.  He was standing in the living room of the Burrow.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and smiled at the sight before him.  In front of him near the hallway stood Hermione, Ginny, and another girl he guessed was Emma.  The three girls stared in shock.  Hermione was mumbling, Ginny was leaning on Hermione so she wouldn't fall, and Emma was still as a statue.  Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley chuckled and then exited the room.

"Hey Hermione, how've you been?" Harry said walking towards the girls.  Hermione was blinking rapidly.

"What…wha…what the bloody hell happened to you!?" Hermione shrieked. Harry chuckled and Ron was laughing.  Hermione glared at Ron, who laughed even harder.

"Nothing really."

"Nothing!  You call…" Hermione was gesturing at Harry wildly, "this nothing!!!"

"Hermione, calm down." Harry said. "I just look a little different, that's all."

"A little! What…wha…I need to sit down."  Hermione plopped down onto the couch. 

Ginny, who was leaning on Hermione, fell over with a shriek.  Instead of hitting the hard cold floor, she landed on something hard and warm, namely Harry's chest.  Harry quickly grabbed her by the arms to stabilize her.  Ginny was too shocked to move and stayed in Harry's arms.  Her senses were being bombarded.  She could feel the warmth radiating off of his body.  She could smell his scent.  He smelled like clean clothes and the outdoors.  Ginny blushed, and slid her hands along his abdomen up to his chest, feeling his muscles.  Ginny wouldn't let a chance like this pass her by.  No way.  Her fingernails slowly curled along his chest without her knowing. She felt Harry give her arms a slight squeeze and she instinctively clung to his shirt, which, in turn, where making Harry feel emotions he had never felt before.  It was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Ginny?  Are you alright?" Harry asked.  Ginny looked up and gasped.  Without his glasses, Harry's eyes seemed to be even more green and wonderful.  Ginny couldn't help but stare.  He looked so hot.  Not to say he wasn't hot before, but now, his hotness had multiplied by ten, well, in her eyes. His eyes were filled with concern.  Ginny was lost in them.

Harry shook her a little and smiled. "Ginny?" Ginny blinked and blushed crimson.

"…Yes?" Ginny whispered.

"You okay?" Ginny slowly nodded her head.  Harry chuckled.  The world around Ginny was fading away, and the only thing she saw was Harry.  His face was so…

"Ahem!" Ron loudly cleared his throat.  Hermione got out of her funk and gave him a dirty look for ruining the moment.  Ron didn't notice.

Ginny was slammed back into reality by the noise and hastily drew herself away from Harry.  She blushed even more and muttered an apology.  Harry looked confused and shrugged.  Harry looked over at Ginny, who was looking away from him.  She had filled out quite nicely, he thought.  The shorts she was wearing showed off her slim legs, and her tank top didn't hide what she had up there.  Harry caught himself before he started staring.  _What the hell?_  Harry blinked.  _That's Ron's sister you idiot!  _A slight blush tinged his cheeks, but no one noticed.  Naughty thoughts were raging in his head about a certain red head, so Harry turned his gaze toward Emma to stop the thoughts in their tracks.

"Hello.  You must be Emma." Said Harry, extending his hand.  She looked very cute, thought Harry, but not as much as the other red head that was in his arms a moment ago.  She fit so perfectly in his arms, he just wanted to…  _Stop it! _He told himself. _Stop thinking about that, what's wrong with you?_ A little voice said inside his head. _Pervert._

"It's nice to finally meet you, Harry.  Everyone's told me so much about you." Emma said as she shook his hand.  Harry started a bit.  He wasn't really paying attention since he was having a mental debate with himself.

"Thanks, I think."  Harry replied.  He didn't register everything she said, so he hoped his answer wasn't too off. 

"C'mon Harry." Said Ron, grabbing Hedwig's cage and walking up the stairs.  Harry grabbed his trunk and lifted it up, his arm muscles flexing.  Ginny was staring so openly that Emma and Hermione jabbed her.  Ginny started, but quickly recovered.  Harry was oblivious.

"Well, see you guys at dinner, I guess." Harry said before bounding up the stairs.  When Harry was completely out of the room, Ginny sat down heavily next to Hermione and Emma sat on the arm rest next to her. 

"Oh…my…God." Ginny breathed out. 

"So, I guess you like him then." Emma stated.  Ginny looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.  Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ginny.  You should have seen yourself." Emma laughed. "By the way, the tripping and holding on to his chest? Nice move."

"Shut up." Ginny said, smiling a little. "I didn't mean to fall over! Hermione sat down so fast I didn't have time to react.  It's her fault, not mine."

"It's not my fault at all. You fell over because you were too busy staring at Harry to notice."  Hermione said, back to her normal self.  Ginny made a face at her best friend and then pouted.  Hermione smirked and patted her on the head.

"There, there.  Don't pout."  Ginny shrugged her off and Hermione laughed.

"Anyway," Hermione began, "I want to know what happened to him.  I mean, how in the world did Harry get so…so…"

"Hot?" Emma finished. Ginny nodded; a dreamy look on her face.  Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

"Not exactly the word I was looking for." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Maybe he just exercised?"  Emma continued.

"No.  It's only been a month since we saw him last.  He couldn't have changed so much."  Ginny said, back to her sensible self since Harry wasn't around.

"I agree.  It isn't physically possible to go from 5'5 to almost as tall as Ron in a month."  Hermione said.

"Not to mention doubling in muscle mass." Ginny added.  Emma shrugged.

"Maybe it was magic then?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Hermione stated in a very business like manner.  Ginny and Emma chuckled.  Ginny couldn't care less what happened to him.  He was still the same Harry to her, even if he looked hotter than before.

"Girls?" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. "Can you help me start dinner?"

"Yes, mum!" Ginny called out.  The three girls walked into the kitchen, where Molly Weasley was bustling about frantically. The three of them smiled at the scene and started to help.

Ron put Hedwig's cage on his small desk.  She hooted, and Ron opened the cage.  Hedwig was about to take off when Pig zoomed inside and buzzed around her head, hooting shrilly.  Hedwig ruffled her feathers in disgust and hooted loudly.  Pig flew around her a couple more times and then flew back out of the stage and out the open window.  Hedwig ruffled her feathers again and then followed Pig out.  Ron turned around as Harry put his truck at the foot of the cot set up in Ron's room.

"Hey, Ron?  Where's Charlie?  I didn't see him downstairs." Harry said.

"Oh, he had to go back to Romania two days ago.  The dragons were making a frightful state of things or something." Harry nodded.

"So mate, what really happened to you?" Ron asked, sitting on his bed.  Harry sat in his cot and looked at Ron with an annoyed expression.

"I don't know, Ron.  Honestly, I'm telling you, I went to sleep one night and I woke up looking like this!" Harry explained again. Ron gave him a look, and then shrugged.

"I believe you Harry, but that _is_ weird." Ron said, pulling out his chess set.  "Wanna play?" Harry grinned. Harry had a plan to win this time.  Harry got up and sat on Ron's bed, where Ron was setting up the board.

Ron dumped the pieces onto the board, where they quickly assembled themselves on the spaces.  There was a little incident between two white pawns, fighting over a position. 

"Oh, just pick another spot, will you?" Ron yelled at one of the pieces.  The piece in question grumbled and moved to another place. "Honestly, those two always get in fights."  Ron said.  Harry chuckled.  It was good to be back.

Harry and Ron started the game.  Harry was white and Ron was black.  Twenty minutes into the game Harry thought he was doing moderately good and was about to rule out his plan, when Ron's knight knocked out his bishop.

"Ha!" cried Ron happily.  Harry scowled at the board.  _I guess the Plan's gonna be needed._  Harry moved his pawn forward, opening up the path of his other bishop.  Ron stared at the board critically, one hand stroking his chin.  When he was about to move Harry spoke.

"So Ron, how is Hermione doing?" Ron jerked his head up and gave him a weird look.

"She's okay. Why?"  Ron asked suspicious.

"No reason." Ron looked at Harry for a few more seconds before he shrugged and looked back down at the board.  When he was about to tell his queen to move, Harry spoke again.

"She looked really pretty today huh?" Ron jerked up again.

"What?" Ron yelled, a little panicked.  _Did Harry fancy Mione?_ He wouldn't stand a chance if Harry did.  Ron was getting depressed. _Damn. If Harry fancies Mione then…damn._

"I said; Hermione looked really pretty today.  Don't you think so?" Harry said, smiling.  Ron blushed scarlet, but didn't answer. Harry's plan was working marvelously. Ron mumbled and absentmindedly told one of his rooks to move.  The rook in question gave him a glare and slid over to the spot; it was now in mortal peril.  Harry smirked.  He told his queen to move and take the rook.  Ron looked at the board in shock and moved his other rook into a defense position.

"Don't you think so?" Harry asked, moving his queen into position. "I think she looked very nice today."

"…Yeah…I guess she does." Ron muttered, moving his knight. _Damn, Harry fancies Mione!_  Ron's mood sunk.

"Hey Ron." Harry said, moving his pawn forward.

"What?" Ron replied, annoyed and angry that his best friend liked _his _girl. Ron distractedly moved his queen.

"Do you fancy her?" asked Harry, moving his rook.  Harry smirked again; he only needed one more move to win.

"What!  No!  She's our best friend!  You can't fancy your best friends!" Ron yelled, moving his queen up and taking the pawn directly in front of Harry's king.

"Checkmate." Ron said.  Harry opened in mouth in shock.  _Ron wasn't even paying attention to the board!  And he still won!_  Harry scowled.  Ron was too good at chess.  _I guess my plan failed. Oh well, there's always next time._

"I don't fancy Mione, Harry." Ron said.  Harry looked up.  He knew Ron was lying. "I don't fancy her…and...and...and you shouldn't either!" Ron yelled, pointing his finger at Harry. 

"What?" Harry said.  _Ron thinks I like Hermione? How the hell did he come up with that?_

 "Come on, Harry, don't play dumb with me!  You fancy Mione!" Ron said hotly.

"Ron, seriously, I don't fancy her.  She's like a sister to me!" Harry said, as serious as he could.  Ron's jealous expression was making Harry laugh.

"Then why are you smiling? Hmm?" Ron said accusingly, pointing two fingers at Harry this time.  Harry tried, but he couldn't hold back a chuckle.  Ron looked livid. "See? You're smiling because you bloody fancy _my_ girl!"

Ron quickly covered his mouth, his eyes bulging. _Oh no, why did I say that? Damn, damn, damn!_ _Now he knows! Bloody hell!_

Harry, well, was laughing very hard, holding his sides.  Ron was staring at him angrily.  Harry stopped laughing long enough to look back, and then busted out laughing again.  This time, Harry lost his balance and fell ungracefully to the floor, still laughing.

"What are you _on_ about?" Ron angrily yelled, throwing a pillow at Harry.  There was a muffled impact and Harry sat up, pillow in hand.  Ron was scowling like a five year old, his arms crossed over his chest.  Harry was about to speak, but one look at Ron sent him into gales of laughter again.

Ron was ready to kill something.  What was Harry on about?  He personally didn't see anything funny in this situation.  Harry fancied Hermione, Ron fancied Hermione. So naturally, if Hermione found out, then she'd fancy Harry over himself any day.  The git, why did he have to fancy her too?  It wasn't fair, Ron thought.  His anger died away quickly, replaced by resignation and despair.  _Hermione would never fancy me. I'm just the sidekick. Harry fancies her, what could I do about it? Nothing, nothing at all. I can't give her anything. I'm poor, stupid, and I piss her off. _Ron sighed and uncrossed his arms.  If Harry wanted her, then he wasn't going to get in the way.

"Harry." Ron said, his voice serious.  Harry abruptly sat up and stopped laughing.  Harry got up and sat on his cot, facing Ron.

Ron continued. "Harry. I... I fancy her, all right?  I fancy Mione.  It's just; well, since you do and all, I won't get in the way."  Ron was pacing the room now, running his hand through his hair.

"I just want her to be happy, you know?" Ron said, staring out the window, a far away look on his face.  Harry had never seen Ron like this before.  Man, Ron was in deep.

Ron continued, "I... I don't make her happy. I see that now. I can't give her what she wants. But you can."  Ron turned back to Harry and gave him a feeble smile and then sighed in defeat. "I'm gonna take a walk."

Ron moved towards the door and opened it, but turned back to Harry.  "Just...keep her happy, will you?"

Harry was staring dumbfounded at his best mate.  _He really thinks I fancy her.  Way to go, Potter.  That was a great plan you had._ Harry could see the sadness in Ron's eyes. _I've got to set this right._

Ron was halfway out the door when Harry spoke.  "Ron, wait." Ron stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"Ron, I don't see Hermione like that." Harry said. Ron turned around and stared him in the eye.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better." Ron snapped. "I'm okay with it, really."

Harry was getting a bit annoyed. "Ron!  You're not listening to me!"  Harry grabbed him by the shoulders. "I don't fancy Hermione." _Yeah, I think I might fancy your little sister! _"I swear Ron; I don't like her like that."

"Then what was all that talk about during the chess game?" Ron queried, still not completely convinced.

Harry sighed. "I was trying to distract you from the game!" Harry said. "It was working too, but you still won."

"So, you don't fancy her?" Ron muttered, hope flaring anew in his heart.

"No, I don't and I never will." Harry replied.

"You're not joking right?"

"Ron, you git!  I'm serious!" Harry said, shaking Ron a little. Ron stared at Harry, and then nodded his head.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem."  Harry said, releasing Ron and sitting back down.  Ron followed and closed the door.  "And besides, Hermione is smitten with you anyway." Harry said, giving Ron a look.

"No she isn't." Ron muttered, lying on his bed. "She doesn't fancy me. She still has that stupid git Krum."

"Whatever Ron.  I'm just telling you what I see is all." Harry replied, also lying down. "Ron, seriously, you have to do something soon because Hermione isn't going to be single forever."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said, turning his head.

"Okay, now don't blow what I say out of proportion." Harry said, raising a finger. "Hermione...well, she's...er...she's... pretty hot."

"What?" Ron sprung up into a sitting position. "I thought you said you didn't fancy her!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't!" Harry huffed. "I'm just giving you a point.  I mean, I think of her as a sister, and I'm giving you the point of view of an older brother." Harry explained.  Ron slumped back down.  "Now, as an 'older brother', I'm telling you, when we get back to Hogwarts, there're going to be some guys out there who are going to want to be with her."

"You really think so?" Ron said, looking at Harry.  Harry nodded.  Ron sighed.  "Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you could tell her how you feel."

"I can't do that! What if she doesn't like me back? What if she thinks it's a joke?" Ron covered his face with his hands. "I can't, Harry.  Not now." Harry was about to say something but Ron waved him off. "Please Harry.  Can we just keep this conversation between us?"

Harry nodded, sighing. "Sure mate." Ron grinned.

"Thanks Harry." He said, standing up. "Come on then.  I think dinner's ready."

The two went downstairs and stood in the kitchen doorway and saw Ginny putting the last dish onto the table.  She looked up and smiled at the two boys.

"You guys are just in time." Ginny said smiling.  Harry smiled back.  They locked eyes for an instant before Ron nudged Harry.

"Oy, mate!  Get a move on will you?" Harry was pushed from behind by Ron, who made his way to the table and sat in his usual spot.  Harry scowled and Ginny came over to him.

"Is Ron always like that when it comes to food?" Harry asked. "He's never this pushy at school."

Ginny grinned. "Well, mum can give the house elves at Hogwarts a run for their money." Harry smiled.

"They don't have any money Ginny." Ginny playfully slapped Harry's arm.

"You know what I mean." Ginny muttered.  She was still in love with him, but she vowed to herself that she wouldn't lose her head anymore around him.  The event earlier that day was going to be the last.

"Come on, dears.  Hurry and sit down." Mrs. Weasley said.  Harry sat next to Ron, who was staring at the fried chicken.  Hermione sat across from Ron.  Harry noticed that Hermione would occasionally glance at Ron when she thought no one was looking.  Harry smiled.  Ginny sat next to Harry, much to his surprise, and if he admitted to himself, his delight.  And Emma sat next to Hermione.  Mrs. Weasley sat on Ginny's other side and Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table.

"Hey Ron, where are the twins?"  Harry asked, noticing they weren't present. Ron shrugged.

"They're staying late at the shop," Ginny answered, "something about improving their latest invention."

"Okay everyone! Dig in!" Mr. Weasley announced. They ate in relative silence.  The girls were talking about some nonsense the boys didn't care to listen to and Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch.

"Do you think you can play this year? With Umbridge gone, that life time ban should be lifted right?" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

Harry shrugged. "I hope so.  It's been ages since I've flown."

"We can go flying tomorrow." Ron said.

"Cool." Harry said.

_Hello! Well, here's chapter six.  I'm sorry if it's a little short, it's just how it is.  _

_Next Chapter will have the birthday party for Harry! Cool stuff._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys rock.  _

_I should have the next chapter up by next week, so until then, see ya!_


	7. Of Quidditch, and Nighttime Conversation...

Harry Potter and the Lionheart

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and may I be struck with lightning if I ever claim to own them._

_I also do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix._

_However…I do own the original characters and the storyline._

Hello friends!  Firstly, I want to say sorry that this chapter was posted a little late and also that Harry's birthday isn't going to be in this chapter.  I felt that it wouldn't be right to have it in this one because, well, you'll find out.

I promise it'll be in chapter eight!

Of Quidditch, and Nighttime Conversations

It was a beautiful Sunday morning.  The sun was shining; the clouds were white and fluffy.  Birds were singing to each other gaily, their song filtering into the open window of the highest bedroom of the Burrow.  The sounds of nature were so peaceful and serene, who wouldn't want to listen to it forever?

Well, Ron Weasley for one.  He grumbled irritably and slammed the window shut, muting the peaceful, serene, and not to mention very loud and annoying, sounds of nature.

"...Stupid birds...always...squawking away at... ungodly hours!"  Ron muttered and fell back to sleep.  He rolled over and began to snore very loudly, which disturbed the other person in the room.

Harry stirred awake, grumbling.  He turned to his best mate and opened an eyelid, staring crossly at Ron.

"Five years... so far... of Ron's snoring..." Harry muttered.  He lay still for a few moments, before grabbing his extra pillow and flinging it at Ron.  The pillow sailed across the room and smacked the red head in the face, jerking Ron awake.

"Wha.... where're the spiders, Mione?" Ron asked, looking around wildly.

"Oy! Keep the snoring down will you?  Some of us normal folk want to sleep in peace!" Harry said, scowling.  Ron looked at him and blinked a few times, getting his bearings back.

"...Huh?  Uh...right then." Ron said confused, lying back down.  The two friends began drifting off to sleep again, and almost managed it when someone began to bang rather loudly on the door.

"Harry! Ron! Mum says get up right now!"

Ron groaned.  "Sod off Ginny!"  The banging grew louder.

"Harry! Ron! Get up!"

"Okay Ginny, we're getting up!"  Harry yelled, sitting up.

There was one last bang followed by a loud voice. "Good!"

Harry and Ron got dressed, both of them wearing shorts and a shirt. They did their morning routines, and then went into the kitchen.  Ginny, Emma, Hermione, and the twins were already seated at the table, eating.  The girls were still in their pajamas. They were conversing softly to each other.  Harry sat next to Fred and Ron next to him. 

"Good morning Harry." Said Hermione. "Morning Ron."

"Morning, Mione."

"Morning." Harry said, yawning.  "Hermione?"

"What is it Harry?"

"I was wondering if you knew of a spell to turn my glasses into fakes?" He said. 

Hermione bit her lip, thinking.  "I'm not sure, but I'll look it up."

"Thanks."

Harry grabbed a plate and piled eggs on it.  Ron was wide-awake, the sight of food chasing away any fatigue he felt.  He sat immediately and piled his plate high and dug in.

"When do you think we'll get our O.W.L. results?" asked Hermione.  Harry shrugged.

"Don't know." Harry replied. A small part of Harry was mildly curious about his O.W.L. results, but the rest of him didn't want to be anywhere near them.

"Don't fancy seeing my results anytime soon." Ron muttered.

"You couldn't have done that bad Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's what you think.  Not all of us are know-it-alls like you." Ron said, munching on some toast. 

Hermione bristled. "I am not a know-it-all!  Unlike some people, I use my time wisely and study for a change!"

"Well, I play Quidditch!" Ron snapped back. "I don't have time to study all day like you!"

"Don't give me that Ron! Playing Quidditch is no excuse!" said Hermione hotly. "Besides, I didn't spend every waking moment studying.  If you care to remember, I was also knitting clothes for the house elves!"

Ron scowled. "Still on about _spew _are you?"

"It's not _spew_!  It's S.P.E.W.!" Hermione practically yelled. "House elves should be free!"

"For the last time, Mione!  They don't want to be free!  They're perfectly happy where they are!" Ron yelled.  Hermione was glaring at him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!  You are such a prat!" yelled Hermione.  She got up and quickly walked out of the room. 

Ron furiously jabbed his fork into a sausage, muttering under his breath.  Fred and George were laughing and making faces at Ron.  Harry glanced at Ginny, who shrugged and continued eating.

"You really get under her skin don't you?" Emma asked Ron.  Ron simply glared at her. "I've never seen her so upset."

"It's her fault!  She's the one that starts it!" said Ron.  Emma gave him a look. 

"Right Harry?" Ron said, turning to his best mate. Harry put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, don't bring me into this.  I've learned to tune you two out, so I don't know." Harry said.  Ginny giggled.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Emma asked Ginny.

"No. Let her calm down. She'll be alright." Ginny replied. "They've gotten into worse rows than this."

"Well, as fun as it is to bear witness to the soap opera we call Ron and Hermione," said George.

"We must be off.  The shop calls." Said Fred. "Besides, we have to prepare Harry's surprise." The twins departed, chuckling at the dreaded look on Harry's face.

"What kind of surprise do you reckon it'll be?" asked Harry, who was a little pale in the face.  Ginny smiled at him.  Harry was suddenly struck with the thought that Ginny looked very cute when she smiled.

"I'm not sure, but it'll be fun to see what happens to you." Ginny said.  Harry put on a mock angry face.

"Fun?  So, if I die, your just gonna laugh, are you?"

"Probably." Ginny said back.

"And I thought you were my friend, Ginny Weasley." Harry said, shaking his head, a smile on his face.

"Well, you thought wrong, Harry Potter." Said Ginny, smiling too. _Oh my God...is Harry flirting with me?_

"C'mon Harry." Ron said abruptly. He was still scowling. "Good weather for Quidditch." Harry nodded and stood.  Ron was already heading out the back door. 

"You guys want to play?" asked Harry.

"Sure." Ginny smiled, getting up. Emma rose and shrugged.

"I don't have a broomstick, and I'm not very good." She stated, scratching her arm.

"Don't worry about that.  Bill's old Cleansweep Seven's in the shed so you can use that.  " Ginny said. grabbing Emma by the arm and moving her up the stairs.  "And so what if you're not that good?"

"Where're you going?  I thought you wanted to play?" Harry asked.

"You don't expect us to play in our pajamas do you?" Ginny asked, incredulously.  Harry shrugged.  Ginny rolled her eyes at him.  "We'll be out soon.  I'll even try to convince Hermione to play."

"Right. You do that." Harry replied, walking up the stairs behind them.  He grabbed his Firebolt from his trunk and ran outside, looking around for Ron.  Harry spotted him at the shed and went over to him.  Ron was pacing back and forth, his Cleansweep in hand, occasionally looking up at Ginny's window.

"You okay?" Harry asked.  Ron didn't answer. "You worried about Hermione?" Ron stopped pacing and turned to Harry.

His shoulders slumped. "You reckon she's still mad?"

"Maybe." Harry said, shrugging. "You know, I don't get you two.  Why do the both of you always insist on going at it?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know!  It's just... she makes me mad... I guess."

"You guess?  I don't understand." Harry said. "Explain."

"I can't!  I don't know how.  I mean, sure, I fancy her, but she knows just the right buttons to push to send me over the edge."

Harry laughed. "That last sentence could really be taken out of context." Ron stared at him confused for a moment and then blushed scarlet when he realized what Harry was talking about.

"Harry!" Ron said, still blushing like mad. "You're a pervert, you know."

"Sorry." Harry laughed. "And I'm not a pervert."

Ron was about to say something back when the sounds of laughter could be heard coming from near the house.  Harry and Ron turned and saw the three girls coming towards them.  Emma was wearing a pair of shorts that went down to about mid thigh, and she had on a loose fitting t-shirt.  Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her wand was sticking out of her pocket.  Harry thought she looked nice, but his attention was centered on Ginny.   

Ginny looked gorgeous.  She had on a pair of shorts that hugged her curves and a sleeveless shirt that molded to her body.  Harry's mind was straying into naughty territory.  He couldn't help but stare at her.  _What the blazes are you doing Potter? _Said a small voice in his head. _That's Ron's little sister! If he catches you drooling all over her, he'll pound you!_ Harry dually noted the advice, and forced himself to stare at his broom.

Harry needn't have worried about Ron noticing anything peculiar about his behavior, because Ron glancing at Hermione.  She was wearing shorts and a button up short sleeve shirt.  Her hair was in its usual style, falling around her shoulders.  She had a large book under her arm that Harry couldn't identify. 

"Hey Harry.  Sorry if we took too long." Emma said.

"Don't worry about it." Harry answered. "You're not playing Hermione?"

"I don't like flying.  I'd rather stay on level ground instead." Hermione stiffly replied.  Ron scratched his head and moved a little closer to Hermione.

"What're you reading?" Ron asked, his way of asking for forgiveness.  Hermione ignored him and turned away.  A hurt look flashed across his face for an instant and then was replaced by a scowl.  Harry glanced at the two and sighed. 

Ginny rummaged inside the shed and took out her broom and Bill's.  She gave Bill's broom to Emma and set off toward the clearing in the trees were the Weasleys played.  Emma and Hermione followed Ginny along the trail through the woods, chatting about something or another.  Ron was muttering to himself, grabbing the battered old Quaffle they owned and trudged after the girls.  The Weasleys Quidditch set was very old.  The Snitch had been lost ages ago, and since Fred and George weren't playing, the Bludgers stayed safely away.

Harry followed Ron down to the clearing.  He was itching to get back on his broom.  Harry hadn't flown in quite a while.  They reached the clearing, where Ginny was already flying around in lazy circles, Emma following behind her.  Harry wasted no time.  He mounted his broom and kicked hard off the ground.

Harry laughed.  He was finally flying!  He shot up in a curving arch.  The wind rustled his hair as it rushed by him.  Harry let the sensation of flying take over his senses.  It felt like all his problems were left down on the ground.  Harry let out a whoop and flew fast circles around the clearing.  To the others Harry looked like a blur of movement.  Ron was hovering in front of the make shift hoops the Weasleys made years past, and Ginny and Emma were hovering in the middle of the clearing. 

"Oy! Harry! Stop flying so fast!" yelled Ron.  Harry slowed down and hovered next to Ginny and Emma.  Hermione was sitting in the shade of an apple tree, engrossed in her book. 

"Right.  So how do you want to do this?" Called Harry.  Ron scratched his head and then flew over to the others.

"Dunno.  What do you reckon?"

Harry shrugged.  "We don't have enough people to play a match, and there's no snitch for me to catch, so... I guess we could run Chaser and Keeper drills."

"Great idea." Ginny said. "I need to practice my Chaser skills if I want to try for the team."

Harry smiled at her. "Good to hear you're gonna try out.  Mind you, if I'm still banned, then you'll have to stay Seeker."

Ginny shook her head.  "I'm positive that Dumbledore won't let anything that foul Umbridge woman did stay in effect.  You're back on the team.  I know it."

"Thanks." Harry replied.  He thought that it was very nice indeed to have Ginny's support.

"Well, I'll help you practice Ginny." Emma said. "I remind you though, I'm not very good, so don't be surprised if my aim is off."

Harry chuckled.  "Don't worry about it.  I'm not to good at Chaser either.  Ginny's just gonna have to put up with us."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "If I must, then so be it."  

"Alright then!" said Ron, smiling and stretching his arms. "Let's get to work."

------

At three o' clock the five teenagers were dragging themselves back to the Burrow.  Well, four of them were.  Hermione was quite all right walking the moderate distance back to the Burrow.  She had made good headway in her reading, and was pleasantly content, the morning argument with Ron forgotten at the moment. 

The other four were about to drop dead.  Lunch was three hours ago, and all of them were hungry.  Ginny and Emma were trying their best to keep the brisk pace Hermione was going and were behind a few paces.  Ginny annoyingly prodded Hermione with her broomstick, making the brown haired witch jump with shock.

"What?" asked Hermione, rubbing her side.

"Slow down." Ginny panted. "You're walking too fast."  Hermione slowed down a bit, much to the relief of Ginny and Emma.

Harry and Ron were farther back, walking up the trail slowly, discussing how practice went.  Ron was stretching his back, which was beginning to ache.  Harry was feeling a bit tired, but he still had energy to burn.

"You are one horrible Chaser, Harry." Ron said, laughing a little.

"Shut it Ron.  I think I did brilliantly." Harry said, turning up his nose. Ron chuckled louder.

"You better stick with Seeker."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yes you were." Ron replied, shaking his head. "You were so predictable out there.  I could tell exactly where and when you were going to throw the ball."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah right."

"It's true." Ron began. "I could read it in your body language." Harry gave him a confused look.

"Okay, okay.  Let me explain.  Whenever you had the Quaffle, you'd fly straight for one of the goals.  You'd concentrate everything on the one goal you wanted, ignoring the others.  You didn't try to fake me out at all.  You practically stared at one goal the whole time!"

"Okay... so I'm narrow-minded.  How did you know when I was gonna throw?"

"It's simple really.  You'd draw your hand back and throw in a wide arch.  You did that every time you tried to score.  You were so predictable." Ron finished.

"Well then, so I suck at Chaser, big deal." Harry said, a little annoyed. Ron laughed it off.

"Harry, who cares if you're bad at Chaser." Ron said. "You're the Seeker. You're skills are more suited to Seeker anyway.  Like I said before, you concentrate everything on what you're doing at the moment.  When you're the Seeker, you concentrate looking around for the Snitch.  When you find it, you never let it out of your sight and you chase it down. That concentration and narrow-mindedness is what a great Seeker needs."

Harry smiled. "I guess.  Never liked Chaser much anyway." Ron grinned.

"Hey Harry, who do you think is gonna be the new Captain?"

Harry shrugged. "No clue, I suppose Katie will get it.  She's been on the team the longest."

"Yeah, you're right."

Ron opened the back door and went inside, followed by Harry.  The two of them went into the living room and threw themselves down on separate couches.  Ron sighed with pleasure.  The old but comfy couch felt wonderful under his tired body.

"I think I'll take a little nap." Ron said, yawning a bit.

"You do that.  I'm going upstairs."

"For what?" Ron asked closing his eyes.

"Figured I'd start on the summer homework we got.  You should too, before Hermione yells at you again." Harry advised, walking out of the room.

"We've another month to finish it!" called Ron. "We've got loads of time!"

Harry shook his head.  He continued up the stairs and as he was going past the girls room, Harry could hear them giggling though the door.  He involuntarily shuddered.  _Ron was right. They are mad. _ 

Harry sat on his cot and opened his trunk.  He pulled out his textbooks and brought them over to the small desk in Ron's room.  He sat in the chair and scanned over the parchment with all his homework.  Harry decided to start on the Transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall.  It was to be two feet long and was a particularly nasty one about the beginning theory on Conjuring spells.  Harry winced; this wasn't going to go too well.  Sighing, Harry started to read.

Three hours later, Harry was a third of the way done with his essay, and he was struggling to stay awake.  He read over his work and found that he'd written the same line of information three times.  Harry yawned and erased the offending lines with his ink remover.  He was starting to write again when there was a quick knock at the door before it opened.  Harry looked up and saw Ginny poking her head inside the room.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said, yawning. She gave him a smile and slipped into the room.  Her hair was a bit damp from the shower, clumping together in silky curls.  She was wearing a tank top and shorts that ended above her knees.  Her skin was flushed a rosy pink, and Harry tried not to stare. 

Ginny closed the distance between them and stood very close behind Harry.  Harry could feel the warmth coming off of her and could smell the faint fruity aroma of her body.  Harry was getting very intoxicated and his body was tingling.  He was suddenly finding it very hard to breathe and was very glad that Ginny was standing behind him because he was blushing like mad.

_Calm down, Harry.__  She's Ron's little sister.  His little sister, his little sister, his little sister, his hot little sister…_ Harry visibly shivered.

"A bit cold in here, don't you think?" Harry said, trying desperately to regain control of his body.  He could feel her eyes on him and thanked Merlin that she couldn't see his face.

"No, not really.  It's quite stuffy actually." Ginny said, fanning herself.

"R…really?" Harry stuttered out. "Guess I'm coming down with something."

Ginny softly placed a hand on his shoulder.  Harry shivered again; her touch was making him go crazy.  _Oh Merlin! _ Ginny leaned slowly closer to him until Harry could distinctly feel 'something' cushioning the back of his head.  Harry was pretty sure he knew what that 'something' was and he was desperately trying to control his breathing.  _Bloody hell!  _His hands were clenching and unclenching into fists.  It seemed that Ginny was oblivious to Harry's actions because she placed a hand on his forehead, lingering there for a moment before moving away from him. 

Harry was torn between two different emotions.  Half of him was deliriously happy she wasn't so close to him and the other half longed for her to touch him again.

"You're not burning up." Ginny said, moving to the side so she could see his face.  His face was red and he was closing his eyes, breathing deeply.  Ginny raised an eyebrow, wondering why Harry was so riled up.

"I guess I'm just cold is all." Harry managed to say, turning his face slightly and giving her a smile.  Ginny shrugged her shoulders, drawing Harry's attention away from her face and to other regions of her body.  He quickly turned away and snapped is eyes closed.

_Ron's little sister, Ron's little sister, Ron's little sister…_Harry chanted.  Ginny gave him a confused look.

"Mum says dinner's ready." Ginny said after a moment, crossing the room. "You coming?"

"In a bit," Harry replied, not looking at her. "just got to finish this sentence."

"Okay." Ginny said, exiting the room. 

When Harry heard the soft click of the door he let out a huge breath of relief. That girl was making him feel strange emotions.  Harry wondered if he fancied her.  He had fancied Cho and she never made him feel anything remotely close to what he was feeling now.  Sure, he was nervous around Cho and he stuttered a bit, but Ginny… she made him feel flushed, and happy.  She made his stomach flip-flop on itself, she… well… made him feel… vulnerable.  Harry wasn't too sure he liked that last part.

Harry sat for another minute calming himself, and then went downstairs.  On the landing he saw Emma leaning in the doorway into the living room smiling. Harry tilted his head in confusion stood next to her. 

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked.

"Shhh!" Emma whispered. "Look.  They're so cute." Emma said, pointing into the living room.

Harry's gaze followed her finger and landed on a sight that brought a smirk to his face; Ron and Hermione.  Ron was dead asleep on the couch.  One leg was dangling off a cushion and the other was spread out along the couch.  His arms were crossed on his chest and his mouth was wide open, inhaling huge amounts of air.  A river of drool ran down the side of his face, making Harry snicker.

Hermione was kneeling next to him on the floor, quietly gazing at him.  She had a serene and peaceful smile on her face and one of her hands was softy stroking his hair.  She looked so happy just sitting there with him, Harry thought. 

"What's she doing?" Harry asked.

"Aunt Molly sent her to wake him, but she's just sitting there, staring at him." Emma sighed. "She likes him so much."

"What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked, appearing at Harry's side.

"Look." Emma said. "Kodak moment." Ginny peered into the living room and giggled. "You think she knows we're watching them?"

Harry shook his head. "She's dead to the world."

"That's so sweet.  Too bad Ron's asleep." Ginny said.

An evil look crossed Harry's face. "OY!!! RON!! WAKE UP, DINNER'S READY!"

Ron jumped up, looking around wildly, which shocked Hermione, who jumped back with surprise falling on her back.  She quickly scrambled up, her face a furious shade of red.  Ginny roughly jabbed Harry in the stomach.  He winced and smiled cheekily at her.  Ginny glared back at him.

"What'd you do that for?" Ginny said hotly.

Harry was laughing.  "I had to!  Hermione was going cross-eyed staring at him!"

Emma and Ginny glared at him. "What?  I was doing her a favor!"

Ron yawned and swung his feet to the ground.  "Dinner?" he queried. "Dinner where?"

"The kitchen." Harry said, walking into the living room.  He offered a hand which Ron took and hoisted him to his feet.

"Kitchen.  Good.  I'm starving." Ron yawned again. "Hey Mione." He said.  Hermione waved slightly, still blushing.  Ron gave her a bewildered look, shrugged and went into the kitchen.  Harry followed quickly; the girls were looking ready to murder him.

"I can't believe Harry." Ginny said when they were alone.

"I know." Said Emma. "That was so insensitive, ruining the moment like that."

"You were watching me?" Hermione asked, scandalized.

"We couldn't help it.  You guys looked so cute!" Emma shrilled.

"Shh!" Hermione whispered. "Ron will hear you!"

"Please.  Ron is oblivious to everything.  You could kiss him and he wouldn't notice." Ginny stated.  Hermione huffed and stalked into the kitchen, followed by Ginny and Emma, who were giggling behind her.

--------

Harry woke up suddenly in a cold sweat.  He had had that dream again.  He saw Sirius dieing and the swordfight and the immense dragon.  A lingering soreness plagued his limbs and he wiped the tears from his eyes.  This wasn't the second time he had had the dream.  Over the last week at the Dursleys, the dream sequence would come and go, sometimes in bits and sometimes the whole thing.

This time was different though.  Visions of Sirius dying varied and tormented deaths ran through his head after the dragon burned Harry to a crisp.  Sirius was screaming in agony, all the while blaming Harry.  His parents were with Sirius, along with Cedric, and they were yelling just as loudly.  The dreams, they tormented him, and scared him.  Harry rubbed his eyes again.  He always felt dreadful afterwards and this time was no different.

Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was half past two.  He sighed and got up, deciding that he needed a cup of tea.  He headed out the door, not bothering to put on a shirt.  Clad only in his boxers he slipped into the kitchen.

Harry boiled some water and sat at the table facing the hallway.  What the hell was it supposed to mean?  Last year he had recurring dreams about the Dept. of Mysteries, so did that mean he was seeing visions from Voldemort?  A myriad of conflicting thoughts swum around his brain, confusing Harry to no end.  At one end Harry was convinced Voldemort was messing with him and at the other end Harry wasn't so sure.  Irritated beyond all comprehension, he banged his bed repeatedly on the table.

"Tough night?" someone whispered from the doorway.

Harry shot up out of his chair and saw Ginny standing in the doorway.  She smiled slightly at him and Harry sat back down. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ginny asked.

"No. Go ahead.  Though I won't be much company." He said gloomily.  He noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was pale.  She looked a fright but he didn't question her about it.

Ginny sat across from him.  Harry was cradling his head with his hands, staring at the floor.  They sat in silence, Harry lost in his own thoughts and Ginny in hers.  The silence was eventually broken by the loud whistle from the tea pot.  Harry rose robotically and poured two cups of tea and brought them to the table. 

"Thanks." Ginny said when Harry handed her a mug.

"No problem." Harry replied, sitting down.

Ginny took a sip and felt the hot tea warm her body. "So, what are you doing up this late?" she said softly.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep." Ginny said.

"Me neither." Harry droned. 

Silence fell again in the room.  Ginny stared at Harry who was staring just as intently at his mug.  She wanted to further ask what was bothering him but she didn't want to seem nosy.  Ginny didn't want Harry to be mad at her.  She was, to say the least, a bit afraid of pushing him away.  In the past two days they had gotten marginally closer to each other, or so she thought anyway, and Ginny didn't want to do anything that would provoke him into closing himself up again.

Harry's temper was no stranger to her, and she remembered quite clearly the brooding, raging Harry from fifth year.  She never was on the receiving end of it, but she remembered the yelling.  She remembered the rage.  With any other person Ginny wouldn't give a damn about giving them a piece of her mind, but it was different with Harry.  He was everything to her. 

Ginny was by all means over her hero worship of him.  She was star struck with puppy love the first time she laid eyes on him.  Ginny thought he was perfect at the beginning, but she knew now that Harry wasn't perfect.  Not even close.  He was as flawed as the rest of them.  Harry had his faults; like his brooding, and his self-guilt. He was also stubborn to boot and he had major temper tantrums.  Ginny was annoyed to no end by those facets of Harry.  She knew that Harry had his reasons for being like that.  Tom had already tried to kill him many times, and he just lost his godfather. 

But all in all, he was kind and gentle when he wanted to be.  He was brave and courageous, no doubt about that.  He was, in Ginny's eyes, the kind of man she wanted.  He stood up for his friends and his beliefs.  He was loyal and self-sacrificing.  He was Harry.

It seemed to her that Harry was reverting to his old self, and Ginny didn't like that one bit.  She didn't want that Harry again.  He seemed so happy earlier that day, laughing and joking.  His laughter eased her heart, because she knew that he wasn't totally destroyed by the weight he carried. 

But now… looking at him… he looked defeated, subdued.  His shoulders were slumped, his fingers idly fingering the rim of his cup.  His eyes were downcast, his expression weary.  Ginny hated to see him like this.  It wasn't fair, she thought bitterly.  Not fair at all.

At that moment, Ginny came to a realization.  She wasn't going to be afraid anymore, damn it.   So what if Harry despised her, she was going to ask him about his problems, even if it meant sharing her own in the process.  He needed to open up sometime, and Ginny was determined she would help him out of his shell.  

"What's wrong?" She said clearly.  Harry looked up at stared straight into her eyes.  Ginny stared back, unafraid.

Harry was debating with himself.  He didn't want anyone to be burdened with his problems, it wasn't their business anyway.  The prophecy weighed heavily on his mind… everything weighed heavily on his mind.  His friends were in danger for goodness sake by just being friends with him!  He didn't want them to die.  He didn't want them hurt.  He didn't want pity.  He didn't want sympathy.  A large part of him told him to say nothing, to keep it to himself.  The less they knew the better.  Telling Ginny or anyone else wouldn't help matters. 

But another part, a very small part, yearned for someone to know.  That part of him yearned for someone to understand the pressure, the pain.  Why not Ginny?  She was possessed by Voldemort before so she knew some of the pain. Ginny was maybe the only person in this house that was directly assaulted by Voldemort other than himself.  Harry made up his mind then.  He would tell her some things, but not all.  He wasn't ready be bear his soul

"Harry, what's wro-"

"Dreams." Harry said interrupting her. "Nightmares." Harry glanced at her and saw that she was visibly paling even more.

"Me too." Ginny whispered, a dreaded look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Me too." Ginny said again shivering. "I have nightmares too."

"About Voldemort?"  Ginny nodded her head slightly.

"What about?"

"They're… about Tom and the Diary." Ginny began. "In my dreams… he tells me to do things.  He forces me to do things; terrible things."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"In my dreams I… I kill people."

"Who?" Harry asked.  Ginny stood and slowly walked over to the kitchen window.  She had a faraway look in her eyes.

"You.  Ron.  Hermione.  My family.  Everyone." Ginny whispered.  Harry looked away from her, digesting the information.  It never occurred to him that Ginny had nightmares.  Harry was feeling like a self centered git.  Was he so deep in his own hole that he couldn't notice the pain of others?

Ginny continued, whispering. "I dreamed that I… that I stabbed you tonight, Harry." Ginny was shaking now, her voice breaking. "I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, and then I went up to Ron's bedroom…and… and… I stabbed you Harry.  Everywhere."

Harry turned back to her and saw a trail of tears flowing freely down her cheek.  Harry rose from his seat slowly, concerned.

"There was so much blood."  Ginny said, shaking. She was sobbing quietly. "It was all over me.  I tried to stop.  I tried…so hard to stop.  But he kept pushing me.  He… I…"  Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably now.  Her knees gave in and she slumped to the floor, her head hanging.  One hand was on the ground supporting her and the other half covering her face.

Harry rushed over to her and, going by instinct, he gently wrapped his arms around her.  At his touch Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck.  He rocked her silently, letting her cry.  Harry shifted his body so that he lay against the wall and Ginny was sitting between his legs, leaning against him.

Ginny dropped her arms from his neck and brought them to her chest, shifting the rest of her body so that one shoulder rested on his chest.  She curled into a fetal position and Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her.  He was gently running his fingers in her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Shhh… it's alright."  Harry whispered into her hair.

"It… it was so real Harry!  It seemed so real!" Ginny sobbed. "And… I was laughing Harry!  I was stabbing you and laughing!"

"Shhh… it's okay.  It was only a dream.  I'm fine.  You didn't hurt me at all, I'm right here." Harry whispered.  He continued to whisper to her, saying soft words of comfort.  Eventually Ginny's sobs died away, replaced by ragged breathing.

"What if I do it?  He controlled me before…  What if I do it Harry?  I don't want you to die." She whispered, staring up at him.

Harry looked down at her, a serious expression on his face.  "I'm not going to die." Harry said.

"You don't know that." She said, looking back down.

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell am gonna fight to stay alive."  Harry said.  Ginny didn't reply and only snuggled closer to him.  She hiccupped, and Harry chuckled a bit.

"What are your nightmares?" Ginny asked softly some minutes later.

Harry sighed. "I see Sirius… falling though the veil.  I see him being tortured.  I see my parents and Cedric.  They blame me, and their right.  It's my fault."  Harry was starting to choke up and tried to will away the tears that were threatening to fall, but he couldn't stop them. It seemed all the sadness he felt over the past few weeks were clamoring to escape.  All his frustration and guilt were howling in his ears, building up to a massive crescendo of despair.

"It's all my fault." He choked out. "Everything.  Ron and Hermione got hurt cause of me.  Neville and Luna got hurt cause of me.  You… you got hurt cause of me; twice.   First in the chamber and then at the Dept. of Mysteries and Cedric… and Sirius… my parents, I killed them."  Silent tears were falling down his face and he hoped she wouldn't notice that he was crying now.

Ginny knew he was crying.  She could hear his erratic breathing.  She could feel his chest move with every breath.  She moved away from him and sat up, looking at him.  His arms dropped to his sides.  Harry was staring up at the ceiling, trying desperately to stop the tears. 

"Harry?" Ginny said. "Harry look at me." Harry didn't respond.  She slowly placed her hands on cheeks and forced him to look at her.  His brilliant green eyes were now a deadened and dull green.  Tears were falling down his face onto her fingers and Ginny felt the tears spring back into her own eyes at the sight of him.  Harry was radiating sadness, despair, and guilt.

"It's not your fault." She said. Harry shook his head.

"Yes it is!  They just wanted me!  Not Sirius!  Or Cedric!  Or my parents!" Harry stuttered out. "Everyone around me dies… its better… it's better if I'm alone."  Ginny slowly rubbed away is tears.

"It's not your fault Harry!" she said desperately. "The only one to blame is Tom!"

"You're wrong! It-"

"Harry!" Ginny almost screamed. "No, you're wrong.  Tom's the one, Harry.  He's the one who had them killed, not you.  Please… don't blame yourself anymore."

"What if he comes after you?  Or Ron?  Hermione?  Emma?  Your family?" he whispered.

"Even if we didn't know you Harry, we'd still be on his 'to kill' list anyway." Ginny pleaded. "Please… it's not your fault."

Harry tried to speak, but his voice died on him.  Harry could only look away and shake his head slowly.

Ginny laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.  Harry silently cried.  He curled his hands around her waist, clinging to her.  Ginny was now the one doing the comforting, whispering in his ear and running her fingers through his hair.  They stayed like that for a while, both taking comfort from the other. 

When Harry's sobs died Ginny pulled away a little and smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

Harry smiled a bit.  "Are you?" Ginny blushed.

"Yeah, I am.  Thank you Harry." Ginny said.  "And you? You feeling better?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah," he said truthfully. "I haven't felt this good in a while."

Ginny smiled. "Good."  Harry grinned back.

Suddenly, the two of them realized their close proximity to each other and blushed profusely.  Ginny clamored up to her feet, Harry following her quickly.  Ginny backed away until she ran into the kitchen table and blushed redder.

"Sorry." She said, wringing her fingers.

"Me too, sorry." Harry replied, scratching his head.

"Well then, um…I think I'll go to bed." Ginny said, walking to the door.

"Night then."  Harry said, watching her cross the room and out of sight.  Harry picked out the mugs of tea, which were quite cold and put them into the sink. 

"Harry?"

Harry turned abruptly.  Ginny crossed the room and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." She said before practically running out of the kitchen.  Harry rubbed his cheek where she kissed him; the spot was tingling like mad.

"Yeah." Harry said smiling. "Happy Birthday to me."

_Hello hello! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope it's isn't too fluffy and it doesn't have too much angst in it.  _

_I was planning on having the party in this chapter, but I didn't think it prudent to lay down a whopper of a drama scene right before a happy occasion._

_So, please review and the next chapter should be up either around the weekend or Monday!_

_Bye!  _


	8. Harry's Birthday Pt1

Harry Potter and the Lionheart

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and may I be struck with lightning if I ever claim to own them._

_I also do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix._

_However…I do own the original characters and the storyline._

I AM SO SORRY!!! It's been six months since my last post, my bad. I know that my excuses are very lame but I have a new years resolution; I, Manga Lunatic, promise to have at **least** one chapter posted every month!

I have just found out from the Harry Potter Lexicon that Ginny's birthday is August 11th, so says J.K. Rowling. In my story Ginny's birthday is April 20 and I'm not gonna change it. Just letting you all know.

Harry's Birthday Pt.1

"Harry!" Ron yelled, bashing Harry in the face with a pillow.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, waving his arm about trying to defend himself.

"It's almost 11:00 o' clock! Mum wanted me to wake you earlier, but Ginny said to let you sleep in; something about you needing or rest or something." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders and looking confused.

Harry tried not to smile at Ron's antics; he didn't want Ron knowing anything about last night. Ron would pound him for sure if he found out. Harry yawned and turned away from Ron, making 'shooing' motions with one hand and pulling the covers closer with the other.

"It's too early. Go away." Harry muttered into his pillow. Ron stared at Harry a moment, and then bashed him with the pillow again.

"Get up! Mum's gonna kill me if you don't. Besides, there're already people waiting for you downstairs."

Harry sprang up. "People? Who?"

"Most of the D.A. and some Order members." Ron said, sitting down on his bed.

"I thought it was only gonna be us and your family." Harry said, feeling more uncomfortable by the moment.

"I told you to be prepared in my letter didn't I? Mum's been raving like lunatic down there, saying that you're gonna have the best birthday ever over and over again."

"Isn't it kinda dangerous to have a big party?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Harry," Ron began, "the wards are fully in place around the house and what land we own, plus the Order's here."

Harry sighed. He might as well accept it. "Well who's here?"

"Oh you know, Seamus, Dean, Neville," Ron was counting off on his fingers, "Parvati and her sister Padma, Lavender, the Creevy brothers, Tonks, Moody's here, Professor Lupin-"

"Professor Lupin's here?" Harry asked. Harry hadn't talked to him since Sirius died. What was he going to say? How would Professor Lupin react? What if he wanted to talk about Sirius? Harry's mind was reeling. He didn't know if he wanted to talk to him about that yet.

"Yes, Professor Lupin is here," Ron said, counting off once more, "McGonagall's here, if you can believe it. She's got the sorting hat with her too, dunno what for-"

"Probably so Emma can try it on." Harry said, absentmindedly. Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. Let's see, oh yeah! Dumbledore's here too-"

"Dumbledore!" Harry practically shouted, standing up at the same time. "What's Dumbledore doing here?" Harry asked feeling mixed emotions.

"What's Dumbledore doing here?" Ron replied, giving Harry a weird look. "I suppose he wants to wish you a happy birthday an' all."

Harry sat down heavily. "I suppose." he sighed.

"Harry, what's wrong mate?" Ron asked. Harry looked up at him.

"It's just that... well... the last time we met I kind of.... trashed his office." Harry said gloomily.

"What!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up. "You trashed his office?" Ron asked, his tone a mix of shock and humor. "You.... hehee-ha... why?" Ron gasped out before falling over in a fit of laughter.

"S'not funny Ron." Harry said, glaring at his best mate. "It happened after... after Sirius..."

Ron sobered completely and sat up, his expression serious and concerned. "After he died?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded numbly.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that we're here for you, me and Hermione, if you, you know, need to talk about anything." Ron said. Harry gave Ron a weak smile.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Ron."

"No problem." Ron said, fidgeting slightly, "So, Why did you trash Dumbledore's office?" he continued hopefully.

Harry sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it just yet."

"Fine." Ron snapped. He looked mighty peeved and hurt at the same time. "I thought you were gonna try and talk to us Harry. Guess I was wrong."

"Ron, s'not like that," Harry said, "it's just that, I don't want to repeat myself to Hermione and Ginny. I'll tell you, just wait until they're with us, then I'll explain everything."

Ron looked ashamed of himself. "Sorry 'bout that. I just thought, you know-"

"Yeah, I know." Harry cut him off, smiling. "Guess I deserved that."

"No you di... yeah you did." Ron grinned.

"Is that all the people coming?"

"Dunno." Ron shrugged. "I think the members of the D.A. were invited."

"Well hurry up and get ready Harry, you don't want to miss your own birthday party do you?" Ron finally said.

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Ron came down the stairs. Harry looked around and found that Mrs. Weasley definitely went all out for his birthday.

Streamers of every color hung from the ceiling in the living room. Non-Explode Luminous Balloons of every size and color floated along guided by unseen hands. The furniture was pushed back along the walls making room for the thirty or so people in the room. Harry didn't think the Weasley's living room could hold so many people. Indeed, upon closer inspection, Harry thought it looked much bigger than it did last night. Above the fireplace was a large banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY' in shimmering gold ink. In one corner of the room was a table with refreshments and in another was a moderately sized pile of gifts. Harry turned to Ron, who was grinning broadly.

"Mum! I've woken Harry!" He yelled. Everyone in the room turned in their direction. There was a moment of silence, and then...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone roared. Harry winced it was so loud. Soon he found himself beset by everyone in the room.

"I'm gonna find Hermione!" Ron yelled over the noise. Harry nodded.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" said Seamus Finnegan, clapping Harry soundly on the back. "Damn man, what happened to you?" he said looking up at Harry and grinning. Harry just looked blankly at him.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" squealed Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Padma Patil. The three of them gave Harry very appreciative looks, and then Parvati proceeded to wrap her arms around Harry, making him blush.

"You look good Harry." Parvati purred as she released him. Harry blushed scarlet. Seamus was whispering something to Lavender, who was giggling.

"Thanks." Harry said, flustered. "You look good too... urm.... and so do you two..." Harry said to the girls, thinking it the appropriate thing to say back. The girls giggled like mad. Apparently it wasn't. Lavender and Padma gave him a hug each, and Parvati gave him another, winking at him as she let go. Harry was blushing even more as he watched them walk away to the other side of the living room, Seamus waving at him with one hand while holding Lavender's hand with his other.

"Hiya Harry!" someone behind him said. Harry turned around and a great flash of light blinded him.

"Hey Colin." Harry winced, blinking rapidly. "Hey Dennis." Colin shook Harry's hand very enthusiastically and Dennis was preparing the camera for another shot.

"Wow, Harry! Look at you!" Dennis said, positioning his camera. "Can I take a picture?" Harry was about to respond when another flash of light blinded him again.

"Thanks!" the Creevey brothers said together and scrambled away.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He hated taking pictures.

When he was finally able to see straight, he saw Neville and Luna Lovegood making their way towards him.

"Hello Harry Potter." Luna said dreamily. She looked mostly the same, except that her blonde hair only fell past her shoulders and wasn't so straggly anymore.

"Hello Luna."

"How has your day been?" She asked.

"So far so good." Harry replied.

"Hey Harry, how you doing?" Neville said, extending his hand.

"Pretty good. How 'bout you?" Harry asked, gripping Neville's hand in a firm handshake.

"I'm alright." Neville smiled. Harry was somewhat surprised by Neville. First off, he looked different. He was a little taller, just a few inches shorter than Harry. He also wasn't so plump anymore, now he was just slightly plump. He seemed more confident now, the way held him self was different too. Instead of being slouched over and constantly staring at the ground, he stood tall and, Harry thought, sort of proud. Harry thought it was great that Neville was finally coming into his own. Now that he thought about it, Neville changed a lot during fifth year. Neville was one of the best members of the D.A. now, quickly catching on to any new spells Harry taught the class. Throughout the year Neville became more and more determined and gifted. He was also a great help at the Dept. of Mysteries. Harry was glad he could call him friend.

Suddenly a new thought occurred to Harry. "Hey Neville, isn't your birthday sometime in July?"

"Yeah." Neville said, "It was yesterday. How did you know?" Neville asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, well... you see... overheard it at school." Harry said, hoping he didn't sound too stupid. Neville arched an eyebrow, but then smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, had me birthday yesterday. And you know what? Gran got me a new wand!" Neville exclaimed.

"Really?" said Harry, very interested. "You have it on you?"

Neville gave him a look. "Course I do," he said, pulling his wand out of his back pocket and handing it to Harry. "Twelve inches, Oak, the core's a Unicorn hair."

Harry examined Neville's wand, it really was a beautiful thing, though not as good as his own wand, but Harry was naturally biased. "It's great, Neville."

"Yeah, I know." he said, "Though I miss my old one. It was my father's." Neville finished, looking sullen. Harry and Neville didn't say anything for a few moments, Neville lost in his own thoughts looking at the floor and Harry giving him a concerned look.

Luna silently and slowly wrapped her arms around Neville's left arm. Neville turned to look at her and she gave him a quiet smile. Harry stared at the two of them. If he wasn't mistaken, Neville and Luna looked very cozy together.

Harry cleared his throat, a wide grin on his face. "So, Neville, you and Luna huh?"

Neville blushed crimson and faced Harry. "Harry, you're wrong mate. Me and Luna are.... ah... just good friends." Harry gave him a skeptical look.

"Neville is right." Luna said dreamily, a winning smile on her face. "We are just good friends. Come Neville," Luna said, slightly pulling his arm, "let's get some refreshments."

Neville nodded and they were off, Luna's arms still entwined with his. He looked back at Harry, who gave him a thumbs up. Neville scowled and shook his head, Harry only laughed. They were pretty cozy all right, Harry thought.

"Happy Birthday mate." said Dean Thomas, smiling and extending a hand to shake. Harry stopped laughing and nodded curtly. For some strange reason Dean annoyed Harry. Harry was eye to eye with Dean now, and he grasped Dean's out stretched hand in a very, very firm handshake. Something inside Harry was very happy to see Dean wince slightly. _Serves you right for dating Ginny! _Harry thought savagely, and then immediately berated himself. _You don't like her remember? Get a grip!_

"I am." Harry said aloud, blinking. Dean gave Harry a very weird look. Harry shook his head lightly; he really had to stop answering himself out loud.

Harry let go of Dean who immediately walked off, flexing his hand. Harry watched him go and narrowed his eyes when Dean began to talk to a very pretty Ginny. His eyes widened when he looked at her though, and any negative thoughts he had had been blown away. Ginny was wearing a strawberry pink t-shirt that looked like it was made just for her, because it fit her perfectly. She had on a pair of khaki shorts that ended above her knees, and was wearing a pair of sandals. Her hair was put up in a lazy ponytail. Harry thought she looked very beautiful today. He felt very annoyed when he clearly heard her laugh at something Dean said. Ginny turned her head slightly, looking behind Dean and she and Harry locked eyes.

Harry gave her a small smile and Ginny blushed, diverting her eyes for a moment before looking back at Harry. He could just look at her all day... it wasn't a bad idea, he thought. Ginny said something to Dean and then began to walk over to Harry.

_Oh no... She's coming over here!_ Harry thought frantically. _Don't worry 'bout it, _said another voice in his head, _just act cool._

"Act cool?" Harry muttered aloud. "Yeah, I can do that. No problem." _Just Ron's sister, yep, that's it, just Ron's sister. You don't fancy her in the least._

Ginny was slowly making her way towards him, greeting other people as she passed. When she was ten feet away she abruptly stopped. Harry looked at her confused, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. Ginny was looking behind him. Suddenly, she did an about-face and quickly walked off toward the kitchen.

"Wha-?" Harry began but was cut off.

"Hey Harry." said a voice behind him. Harry reluctantly turned and locked eyes with none other than Cho Chang.

"What are you doing here?" Harry blurted out, not thinking. Cho looked hurt for a second before flashing Harry a dazzling smile.

"Happy Birthday." She said, giving him hug. Harry stood stone still, his arms at his sides. He didn't know why, but he felt very uncomfortable in her arms.

"How are you?" Cho asked, still holding on to him.

"Oh.... you know... I'm okay." Harry said, speaking to the top of Cho's head. She had very nice hair, he thought. It was pure black and very silky. "Um... You're doing good, I hope?" Harry asked, wishing above all else that she'd let him go.

"Oh, Harry," She whispered. "I don't know." Harry thought she sounded on the verge of crying. He panicked. That wouldn't be very good. Harry suddenly remembered the D.A. meeting before Christmas break last year, when Cho and Harry were alone in the Room of Requirement. Cho had cried all over him about Cedric, and they kissed. Harry distinctly remembered it being a very wet experience.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. It's just, I want to say I'm very sorry about last year." Cho said, holding him tighter. "I mean, I really was a mess, you know, with everything I felt after Cedric..."

"Yeah..." Harry whispered. Cedric's death still affected him as much as it did when it happened. Harry was just able to bury it a lot better than he used to.

"I'm better now, Harry." Cho said, loosening her grip enough so that she could look up at him. "I was wondering... if... you know, if we could go out and do something someday?"

Harry's eyes widened considerably. Go out with Cho? A year ago Harry would've jumped for joy, but now... he wasn't so sure. _Maybe it's cause of a certain red head?_ A voice said in his head.

"Yeah." Harry replied aloud, and then promptly clapped his hand over his mouth. Cho brilliantly smiled at him. "Oh Harry, thank you!"

She hugged him fiercely, and then, she soundly kissed Harry right on the lips. Before Harry could do anything, (not like he wanted to, mind you) Cho released him.

"Well, I'm a bit parched, I'm going to get a drink." Cho said, running a hand through her hair. She was looking pointedly at Harry, it seemed like she was waiting for something.

"O... okay." Harry said, still stunned by her kiss. Cho sighed and, swishing her hair, walked past him to the refreshment table. Harry sighed in relief. That was certainly unexpected. He looked around the room, wondering if anybody saw what happened. He paled considerably a moment later. Someone did, or rather, some people did.

Standing in the kitchen doorway was Ginny, Hermione, Emma, and Ron, all staring at him. Ron was staring and grinning, covering his mouth and shaking with laughter. Hermione had an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed, giving him a questioning look. Emma was wide-eyed, her mouth in an 'O' shape, looking quite astonished. Harry was used to these looks, as he got them all the time, so he didn't mind them; what he wasn't used to though was the look on Ginny's face.

She was staring at him, a myriad of emotions swirling through her light brown eyes. Her face was expressionless, except for a very slight frown marring her lips. Harry suddenly felt very guilty, he felt like he just did something unforgivable. She was just standing there, still as a statue, piercing him with her eyes. A sharp ache suddenly over came him in the pit of his stomach, making his mouth very dry. Harry gulped; wondering why he was feeling this way at all, didn't make a lick of sense.

Harry thought he saw a flicker of anguish pass over her face, but an instant later it was gone. Ginny was smiling now, but Harry couldn't help notice that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She whispered something to Hermione and then swiftly went up the stairs. Ginny didn't look back. Emma vanished up the stairs behind her as well. The ache Harry felt magnified in intensity as He made his way through the crowd to his best friends.

"Way to go mate!" Ron exclaimed, clapping Harry on the back.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked crisply.

Harry put up his hands defensibly. "I have no idea, Hermione. Honestly, no idea."

"What do you mean?" Ron laughed, "Seems to me you had an excellent idea."

"For once in my life," Hermione began, "I totally agree with Ron." she finished, pursing her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said, scowling at Hermione.

"You hush." Hermione scolded, jabbing Ron in the arm with her index finger. "We're supposed to be yelling at Harry."

"What for?" Ron replied. "I think he handled himself rather well-"

"Hush!" Hermione yelled, slapping him hard on the arm. Ron winced and opened his mouth to say something rather harsh, but the furious look on Hermione's face shut him up quick like. Hermione then turned her glare on Harry, who backed away a few steps in pure, genuine fear.

"You." Hermione snarled. "Explain. Now."

Harry nodded frantically and then explained everything in startling detail. Ron was guffawing loudly behind Hermione, excusing himself and entering the kitchen, where his laughter was echoing off the walls it was so loud.

Hermione, however, had a very calm expression on her face, except for the fact that her eyebrow kept twitching. "Hmm. I see." she said, tapping her chin. "Excuse me." She turned around and went into the kitchen, and a millisecond later Harry heard distinctly a very girlish laughter ringing along with Ron's.

"Oh very funny!" Harry yelled. This only made Ron and Hermione laugh louder. Harry huffed and then stomped away. He had such great friends, Harry thought sarcastically.

Harry wandered the room in a sort of gloom for the next few minutes. Just wandering around aimlessly, or so it seemed. Harry avoided the far corner on the left, where Professor Lupin, Moody, and Tonks were conversing. He also avoided the adjacent wall, where Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were whispering to each other. Harry glanced in their direction and looked away quickly when Dumbledore looked up. Everyone he passed would wish him a happy birthday and Harry would smile and make light conversation, though he wasn't paying much attention. His mind kept replaying the image of Ginny, staring emotionlessly at him. Harry knew that something was wrong, he just couldn't figure out what it was. His wanderings placed him in front of the fireplace, and Harry scrutinized the large banner above it.

It was very well done Harry thought and as he reached out to touch it the fireplace suddenly blazed to life with a roaring, emerald fire. Harry instinctively jumped back and a body tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Hey there, Harry!" Said Fred Weasley.

"Happy Birthday!" Yelled George Weasley, tumbling out a second later, Lee Thomas coming out right after.

"Enjoying yourself?" Queried Lee Thomas, grinning and running towards the refreshments, as he was very thirsty.

The three friends were covered in soot and ash. Harry noticed that George was holding a rather large gift and Harry gulped. He could only guess what was in that and Harry wasn't gonna open it. Nope, definitely not. Maybe he'd get Ron to do it.

"Why you lookin' so glum, Harry?" Said Fred, walking over and clapping him on the back repeatedly.

"Come on man, s'not everyday you turn... ah... sixteen is it?" Said George, throwing the gift onto the pile in the corner.

"S'pose." Harry shrugged; Fred was still clapping him on the back and Harry moved away from him.

"Aww, is ickle Harry sad on his burf-day?" George pouted, coming to stand on Harry's other side. Fred and George were now making faces at him, trying to cheer him up as if he was a toddler who bruised his knee. Harry ignored them, so Fed and George pinched his cheeks and pulled, making funny noises and talking very high-pitched.

"Geroff." Harry said, trying to say in a harsh manner, but was failing because he was trying not to laugh. "I'm just thinking is all."

"About what?" Lee asked, holding a butterbeer in his hand.

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. "We know what it is." they chorused together, looking very smug.

"What?" Lee asked. _They couldn't possibly know._ Thought Harry, smirking.

"Thinking about a girl that one is." Fred said in a very wise manner.

"Blokes got it bad, he does." George added, in a solemn voice.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"We know everything," the Twins said together.

"It's a gift." George said.

"No, a curse." Fred rebutted.

"I should say it's a gift, Fred."

"A curse, George, a curse." Fred sighed dramatically.

"Yes, you're right again, Fred." George said, bowing his head in defeat.

"Of course, I know everything." Fred said in a snobbish voice.

"Ah, but so do I, dear brother." George said in an equally snobbish voice.

"Is there a point to this argument?" Harry asked, exasperated. The Twins turned to him.

"Of course there's a point!" the Twins chorused. "We know everything!"

"If you know everything," Lee began, "then who's the girl Harry's been thinking about, eh?"

The Twins thought a moment. "Ginny." They said.

Harry blushed beet red. "No I'm not!"

"No need to lie, Harry, we know." Fred replied to his outburst.

"Know what?" Harry asked, on the defensive.

"That you fancy Ginny." George stated, blowing at his nails.

"I do not!" Harry declared, shaking his head furiously. Fred and George merely placed one hand one each of his shoulders.

"Harry, don't worry; you have our approval. Besides, Ginny's wild about you anyway." George said, Fred nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, better you than some other dumb bloke." Fred said.

"Hey!" Harry scowled. Fred and George laughed loudly while Lee was snickering behind his hand. Suddenly the Twins gave Harry a very serious look.

"But, we have to warn you anyway-" Fred said.

"-If you hurt our dear sister-" George added.

"-The mighty wrath of the Weasley brothers will be upon you!" the Twins finished together, smiling evilly at him. Harry shuddered.

"Well, time to mingle!" They said, going off with Lee and leaving Harry in front of the fireplace.

"I do not fancy her!" Harry muttered. "I can't fancy her..."

"Hello Harry."

Harry turned quickly and saw a smiling Remus Lupin.

"Hello Profes-"

"Just Remus, Harry." Lupin said, gesturing with his hands. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them, well, over Harry anyway. He shuffled his feet and glanced around, not wanting to look at his former professor.

"Harry, would you mind if we could talk in private?" Lupin asked.

Harry silently nodded and followed Lupin out the front door. When he reached the doorway Harry glanced back inside and saw Professor Dumbledore, who nodded slowly in greeting. Harry nodded in reply and then walked outside to the porch, closing the door behind him. The noise of the party dimmed significantly, leaving them in silence.

There were no clouds, Harry noticed. The sky was blue and inviting, and Harry wished he could just grab his Firebolt and fly far away from Remus Lupin and the conversation he knew they were going to have. He brought his eyes back down to earth and looked to his right. Lupin was standing next to one of the two old rocking chairs, his hand slowly rocking it back and forth. Harry noticed that Lupin's robes were new; there were no patched up holes or frayed edges. In fact, he looked very distinguished. Lupin was gazing at the sky, an introspective look on his face.

Harry shuffled over to where he was standing and leaned his arms on the wooden railing that ran along the perimeter of the porch. "What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, praying it wasn't about Sirius.

"Oh, just a few things." Lupin said, coming to stand next to him.

"Like what?" Harry grunted.

"Let's take a walk first, Harry." Lupin said, patting Harry on the back. Lupin walked down the steps followed by Harry. He slowed his pace, allowing Harry to catch up. They walked halfway around the house until they came upon an old and crooked oak tree. A battered swing hung from a low branch and Harry sat heavily on it, not really caring if it could support his weight.

"So what is it about?" Harry muttered.

"Sirius, mainly." Lupin replied. Harry leapt off the swing and walked away a few steps; his back turned.

"I... I don't think I can right now." Harry whispered with his eyes shut tightly. For some reason Harry couldn't talk about Sirius with Lupin. Harry didn't know why he could with Ginny, like he did last night, but he couldn't with Lupin. Maybe it was because Lupin was the last true Marauder, the last link to his parents. Maybe it was because Harry knew without a doubt he wouldn't be able to hold back any tears.

"Harry-"

"No!" Harry gasped out. He angrily wiped away a tear. "It's still too raw." Harry whispered. "It still hurts too much."

"Harry." Lupin said, this time very sternly. "We have to talk about this."

"I know!" Harry roared, spinning around. "I know! But why now? Why so soon?"

Lupin slowly walked forward. "It's not going to be any easier if we talk about it later." Lupin said calmly.

"You don't know that!" Harry spat. "We don't have to talk about anything!"

"Yes, we do Harry." Lupin sighed. "I promise you, Harry, you'll feel better after we talk about this."

"You don't know how I feel!" Harry yelled at him, blinded by his emotions. "You can't understand the pain I feel!"

Lupin was suddenly livid. "I don't know?" Lupin yelled. "He was my best friend! Like a brother to me! How can you be so selfish to think you're the only one that's lost him? How can you-"

"IT'S MY FAULT!" Harry screamed. "It's my fault he's dead, damn it!" Harry was shaking uncontrollably with anger, tears of shame falling down his face. "He came after me! You all came after me after I was stupid enough to fall into that trap!"

"Harry-"

"I put everyone in danger!" Harry said, gritting his teeth, his eyes closed. "It's because of me he's dead, Remus!"

And then something happened that Harry would remember for the rest of his life. Remus Lupin, one of the nicest people Harry knew, had soundly punched him in the face. Harry fell down on his buttocks, not because it hurt; though Harry thought it should've, but because he was so surprised. Indeed, all the anger and guilt he felt took a back seat to the shock he was feeling in waves.

"It is not your fault!" Lupin said though gritted teeth, kneeling next to him and shaking him by the shoulders.

"But-"

"No Harry, you shut up and listen to me." Lupin said fiercely. "Sirius came to save you Harry, just like you did when you thought he was in trouble in the Dept. of Mysteries. You made a mistake Harry, but everyone does. All you can do is learn from it and go on with your life." Harry looked away and Lupin shook him.

"Look at me Harry." Lupin said, in a softer tone. "Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to live like this, blaming yourself for his death. He made a conscious decision to come for you. It wasn't your fault Harry, and if anyone is to blame its Voldemort."

Harry wiped his eyes and Lupin smiled softly. "He died protecting you Harry, he died doing something worth dying for."

"Why does it hurt so much?" Harry whispered, clutching his chest.

"It's natural to grieve when we lose a loved one. It will fade with time, but it will always be there." Lupin counseled. "It's a part of living Harry. Don't let your grief destroy you, I don't think Sirius would like that." Lupin stood and helped Harry to his feet.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He knew Lupin was right, and the huge guilt he felt lessened a bit. Harry sighed, getting his bearings back, and then gave Lupin a fierce hug. Lupin responded with equal fervor.

"Thanks." Harry said, releasing him. "I do feel a bit better now."

"I knew you would." Lupin said, patting his shoulder. Lupin then turned and gestured toward the front porch. "Let's go back and sit, Harry."

The two of them walked back in silence to the porch. Harry sat heavily in one of the rocking chairs and turned to Lupin who sat cross-legged in his.

"I'm sorry 'bout blowing up back there." Harry said sheepishly.

"Don't worry yourself about that Harry, I understand."

"How... how are you... coping?" Harry asked. Lupin looked away and sighed.

"It's... difficult, Harry. With Sirius and your parents gone, and Peter being the betrayer he is... I feel numb, Harry." Lupin said, a tear falling down his cheek. "I've lost so many people I've held dear... it hurts, Harry, it truly does. But like I told you, it will fade with time until it is but a dull ache in your heart."

"How does it fade? The pain, I mean." Harry asked, desperate to know how to rid himself of his pain. Lupin turned and looked at him very seriously.

"When you accept what's happened." Lupin said slowly. Harry leaned back in his chair, contemplating his words. Harry didn't know if he could.

"There is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about Harry." Lupin said after a minute or so had passed.

"What is it?" Harry said, apprehensive.

"Sirius, naturally, had a will." Lupin said.

"I don't want any money." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "I've enough of the stuff as it is."

"It's not just money, Harry." Lupin continued. "The Black Family was a very prominent and wealthy pure blood family. They owned a good number of estates and other items of value."

"So it's split between the two of us then?" Harry queried.

"Not quite. You and I are the major beneficiaries," Lupin began, "but there are others included in his will as well."

"Who?"

"The Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks and her family, The Order of the Phoenix, and other friends." Lupin said, pulling out some official looking documents. "Let's see here... you and I are to receive a third each of the Black Family fortune and-"

"Remus?" Harry said, cutting him off. "I don't want that money. I don't need that money."

"Whether you want it or not, it's yours to do whatever you want with it." Lupin replied.

"Really?" Harry suddenly grinned. "Fine then. Give all the money and whatever else I'm getting of value to the Order."

"Are you sure?" Lupin asked, looking over his papers again. "That's quite a bit, Harry."

"I'm sure." Harry stated. "I've enough money already, what with the fortune my parents left me."

Lupin nodded, putting the papers back into his robes. "I'll take care of that for you, Harry."

"Thanks."

"Well, that's all I have to discuss." Lupin said, standing. "I've kept you away from your party long enough."

"Remus." Harry said, standing up too.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thanks again." Harry smiled.

"My pleasure, Harry."

"Do you think we could talk some more?" Harry asked. "Not right this minute, of course but," Harry sighed. "I never got to know Sirius, or my parents, or you for that matter. Do you think we could talk about all that someday?"

"I'd like that very much Harry." Lupin said, smiling. "Now, we really must get back to your party before Molly kills me."

Harry chuckled and followed Lupin inside.

That's the end of chapter 8 and part 1 of Harry's birthday! I'm sorry if Lupin might be out of character, you know, punching Harry and all. I thought it would be funny. Part 2 of Harry's Birthday will at least be posted during the month of February!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. Harry's Birthday Pt2

Harry Potter and the Lionheart

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and may I be struck with lightning if I ever claim to own them._

_I also do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix._

_However…I do own the original characters and the storyline._

Hello again dear readers. Alas, I have not been able to stick with my New Years resolution, as those types of things are very fickle in nature, and because I'm a lazy git who won't get up off his ass and update more often. Very sorry about that, laziness is ingrained in me and I find it hard to break that habit. I give you my heartfelt apologies, though I'll understand if you won't forgive me.

Well, enough of this, and on with the show!

Oh! One more thing! In the last chapter, when Harry meets the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, I accidentally wrote Lee Thomas. That was my bad.

Wait wait! One more thing! Happy Birthday to Fred and George Weasley! It's April 1st, their Birthday!

Harry's Birthday Pt.2

When the two entered the house, the party was in full swing. Fred and George were surrounded by people, laughing and telling jokes. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, probably in the kitchen still laughing it up. Neville, Luna, and the rest of the Gryffindors were in a group laughing and joking with each other. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were still whispering to each other, though Tonks, Moody and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined the professors in their conversation. The rest of the D.A. members were walking about conversing with different people, laughing and having a good time. It seemed no one noticed that Harry was gone at all.

"Well Harry, Happy Birthday." Lupin said, taking a small wrapped package and a letter out of his robes. "This is from Sirius. He wanted me to give this to you in case anything happened to him."

Harry carefully took the items from Lupin and stared at them for a time before sadly smiling at his old professor. "Thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome, Harry." Lupin said, giving Harry a quick but meaningful hug. "Now, go and enjoy yourself. This is, after all, your party." With those parting words Lupin made his way through the crowd and joined Dumbledore and the rest of the order members.

Harry pocketed the gift and the letter, wanting to open them in private, and scanned the room for Ginny. He wanted to talk to her, to see if she was alright, but he couldn't find her. Honestly, what could have upset her like that? Sighing, Harry crossed the room and went into the kitchen, where Ron and Hermione were refilling some plates with snacks. Harry watched them with a smirk as they nudged each other playfully with their elbows, trying to make the other lose their balance. His two best friends were laughing like they had no care in the world, like there was no one else in the world but the two of them.

Harry leaned against the doorway, not wanting to ruin the moment. Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry. If Ron and Hermione got together, then what would that make him? He didn't want to be a third wheel, hanging around them all the time. If they got together then naturally they would want some alone time to do… stuff that couples do. Harry frowned at that thought but quickly pushed it away. His friends deserved to be happy, and he wanted them to be.

"Having fun?" Harry said, walking into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione turned around, still laughing.

"Harry!" Hermione said, "Where have you been?"

"I was outside talking with Remus." Harry replied.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Sirius." Harry said, placing some more pumpkin pasties on a plate.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Harry shrugged. "I will be."

"Oh Harry." Hermione whispered, and then drew him into a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, but not right now," Harry said, pulling away from her gently. "Maybe when the party's done."

"Okay mate." Ron said, placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "We're here whenever you want to talk about it."

"Yes." Hermione stated. "We'll always be here."

Harry gave them a big, genuine smile. "Thanks."

Ron nodded. "No problem mate. Now help us bring these plates out to the living room and-"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, turning around to face him. "It's Harry's birthday! He shouldn't have to do anything today!"

"Oh right. Sorry 'bout that." Ron said, looking sheepish.

"And you," Hermione said pointing a finger at Harry. "What are you doing here in the kitchen? Go out and mingle!"

"Okay." Harry laughed. Hermione began to push him towards the doorway. "Alright, I'm going!" Harry managed to get out between his laughter. When he was gone Hermione returned and put a few last pasties on a plate.

"Do you think he's okay?" Hermione asked Ron, turning to look at him. Ron shrugged and scratched his head.

"I don't know." He said. "But we'll be there to make it alright." Ron finished, smiling at her.

Hermione suddenly kissed him on the cheek and hugged him very tightly. "You can be the greatest git in the world Ron, but you can also be the most wonderful person when you want to be." Hermione whispered to him. She let him go soon after and picked up her plate, which was very neatly organized unlike Ron's, and quickly strode out of the kitchen.

Ron was wide eyed, his mouth open in shock. "Well then… that was nice of her to say."

Ron picked up his plate and followed her out with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Emma was trying to console her very depressed cousin in the room they shared. "I'm sure that kiss meant nothing, Ginny."

Ginny wiped a stray tear away and sniffed. "Didn't look like it."

Emma sighed, twenty minutes of conversation and they were getting nowhere. Ginny sure was stubborn as a mule. "Come on Ginny, don't think about it. In fact, Harry looked shocked to me."

"Well he looked like he enjoyed every second of it to me." Ginny said, and then huffed irritably. "Oh why should I care? He's just my friend right? So what if he kisses Cho!" Ginny practically screamed.

"That's the spirit." Emma said as nothing else came to mind. She hoped that nobody downstairs could hear Ginny's yelling. Ginny suddenly sprang off her bed and began pacing the room in a huff.

"I shouldn't care right? He's my friend. I don't fancy him. He's just another guy. I shouldn't fancy him, he's Ron's best friend. So what if he's everything I ever wanted? So what if he has the most beautiful eyes? So what if he's nice and caring and gorgeous. He's still a guy, and guys are evil. They're evil I tell you, just evil!"

"Don't you think that's a little too harsh?" Emma said in a small voice, fearing for her life. Ginny looked ready to kill.

"No! Well maybe, but it's the truth!"

"Ginny, you know that it's not. You're just mad and hurt right now." Emma said.

"What? I may be mad, but I am certainly not hurt!" Ginny said. Emma just gave her a look that plainly said 'I don't believe you'.

Ginny sighed and sat back down on her bed, drawing her knees in and wrapping her arms around them. She stared vacantly at her feet, sniffing every once and a while.

Emma gave her cousin a concerned look but didn't say anything. Ginny looked so sad and lost, Emma had never seen anything like it before. She knew that Ginny liked Harry, but Emma thought it was just a crush. Seeing Ginny like this, like she was tearing up inside, Emma realized that Ginny's feelings for Harry ran much deeper than that.

"You okay?" Emma whispered, touching Ginny on the shoulder.

"No." Ginny replied morosely. "But I shouldn't be acting like this either." Ginny wiped her eyes and glanced at her cousin.

"I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend when he doesn't even like me like that. I'm such a moron." Ginny finished, roughly running her hands through her hair.

"No you're not. So what if he doesn't like you back, you're still his friend. He cares about you too, even if it's platonic."

"I guess." Ginny shrugged.

"So why you like him anyway?"

"He's been through so much, you know?" Ginny whispered, hugging herself. "He's been through hell all his life and he's still the most caring person you'll ever meet. He's sweet, charming, nice, caring, not to mention he's handsome and… everything I want. Everything I need."

"He sounds like a great guy."

Ginny smiled. "He is. I know he has his bad moments, and he can be a git sometimes, and he has a foul temper, but he'd do anything he could to help anyone."

Ginny drew lazy patterns into her blanket with a finger, memories flooding her mind.

"He saved me once." Ginny whispered.

"What?" Emma asked, shocked at this new development.

"It was my first year at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy, one of You-know-who's Death Eaters, slipped a diary into my cauldron when we were shopping in Diagon Alley."

"A diary?" Emma asked, "Why would he do that?"

"It wasn't your normal, garden variety diary. This one belonged to Tom."

"Tom? Who's Tom?"

"Tom is You-know-who's real name. Tom Riddle. Anyway, being the naïve girl that I was, I wrote in the diary, and it wrote back to me."

"What?" Emma exclaimed. "Diary's aren't supposed to do that! So you stopped writing in it right?"

"Not exactly. I was young and infatuated with Harry, and the diary said all the right things I wanted to hear, so I told it everything about me, about my family, and about Harry."

"Oh… that's bad."

"Yeah, understatement of the century that is. Well, when the diary found out about Harry, it made me do things, terrible things."

"So _you_ were the girl Ron was talking about that night I came to the Burrow?"

"Yep, stupid little Ginny, that's me."

"You're not stupid, well, maybe a little." Emma said, laughing a little.

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to make me feel better?" Ginny asked in mock indignation.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Emma said, calming herself. "So you're the one Harry saved in the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, and he didn't have to you know. We weren't even friends. The only reason he knew me was because I was Ron's sister."

"But he still came for you." Emma whispered.

Ginny smiled a sad smile. "He still came for me."

They sat in silence then. Ginny was staring out the window, watching the clouds roll by while Emma was examining her hands.

"You're very lucky you know." Emma finally said.

Ginny looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've never had anybody like that in my life." Emma began. "I never had any real friends who'd stick up for me if I needed them."

"How come?"

Emma sighed. "You could say that I was one of the 'popular' people at school. I hung out with the vainest girls you'd ever meet. We thought we were everything, you know, and that we had it all. We thought that everyone else wasn't even good enough to speak with us." Emma chuckled, but her eyes were regretful. "I really was a bitch to everyone."

"You don't seem like that kind of person to me." Ginny said.

"I changed." Emma replied.

"Why?"

"You know what Ginny?" Emma asked, looking her straight in the eye. "I envy you. A lot."

Ginny looked surprised. "What? Why would you envy me?"

"I've only been here a week Ginny, and I already know how much love you and your family have for each other. I wish I had that with my mother."

"She didn't love you?" Ginny asked, surprise quickly turning into anger.

"No, it's not that. She loved me more than anything. It was me." Emma said, a tear falling down her cheek. "I resented her. I hated her for making us move away. I hated her for always being over protective of me. When dad died, she changed. My whole life she kept me close, like she was afraid she'd lose me too. She never let me do anything, or go anywhere, and I hated her for it. We'd get in the biggest fights, everyday, about the stupidest things."

Tears were falling freely now, and no matter how many times Emma wiped them away, another tear took its place. Ginny sat next to her cousin and placed an arm around her shoulders, rocking her back and forth.

"Sometimes, I'd purposely argue with her. I would say the most hateful things to her Ginny, just so I could hurt her some more." Emma said, shaking her head. "And when, and when she died… do you know what she said to me?"

"What?" Ginny whispered. Emma was sobbing openly now, covering her face with her hands.

"She… sniff she said she loved me. She said she loved me and… sniff and that she was sorry… she was sorry she couldn't have been a better mother to me." Emma whispered, managing to get that out through her tears.

"Oh Emma." Ginny said, and pulled her friend into a hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Emma cried.

"Shh. It's alright. Just let it out. Just let it out." Ginny soothed.

"I was such a bitch." Emma whispered vehemently, shame and anger laced in her voice. "I never once told her how much she meant to me."

"I'm sure she knows, Emma." Ginny said. "I know she knows." Emma nodded and pulled away from the embrace, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks Ginny." Emma said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to lay my problems on you. I'm the one that's supposed to do the comforting."

"It's okay." Ginny said. "That's what friends are for right?"

Emma gave her a brilliant smile. "Yeah. Now let's get back down to the party before anyone worries about where we've been."

"Good idea." Ginny said, taking her cousin's hand. "Let's go."

When they made it downstairs, Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen doorway, Hermione waving for them to come over.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, tapping her foot.

"Just talking upstairs." Ginny said, taking a Chocolate Frog off of her brother's plate.

"Talking 'bout what?" Ron asked over his mouthful of food.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ginny said, biting her frog in half. Ron just shrugged and continued to stuff his face.

"Where's Harry?" Emma asked, looking over the crowded living room.

"Think he's talking to Neville or something." Ron said, licking his fingers clean of chocolate, earning himself a glare from Hermione.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione began, grabbing Ron's hand and wiping it with a napkin. "You eat like a five year old." Ron answered by sticking out his tongue.

"What are the four of you doing over here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, popping out of nowhere and wiping her brow with a handkerchief. "We're about to sing! Come on dears and go stand with Harry while I get the cake." Mrs. Weasley shooed them away from the kitchen and went inside, leaving them to find a way through the crowd.

When they got half way through the throng of people, they saw Harry talking with Katie Bell, one of the Chasers on their Quidditch team.

"To be honest, I don't really want to be captain." Katie said, taking a drink from her butterbeer.

"Why not?" Harry asked; perplexed as to why anyone wouldn't want to be captain.

"I'm not a leader Harry, and I'm not very good at making up formations or anything like that. No, I'm more comfortable just following directions." Katie said.

"Katie!" Fred yelled from across the room.

"What?" Katie yelled back.

"Come 'ere! I've got to tell you something!"

"Okay!" Katie walked away, waving at Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry, talk to you later."

"Yeah, okay." Harry said, waving.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said as she was the first one to get to him.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said with his attention fully on her. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, just freshening up."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his gaze taking on a concerned look. "You looked upset earlier."

Ginny stared into his eyes, losing herself for a moment. "No, I'm fine Harry, don't worry."

Harry smiled and lightly touched her arm, sending tingles through Ginny's body. "Okay then. You know you can talk to me if you… you know… need someone to talk to."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I know."

"Thank you Ginny." Harry said.

"For what?" she asked, a bit confused.

"For last night."

Ginny blushed. "No problem, Harry. I'll always be here."

Harry was about to respond when Ron, Hermione, and Emma came up to them. "Honestly!" Ron exclaimed. "You'd think that since I live here, people would move out of my way a bit eh?"

"Are you enjoying the party?" Emma asked Harry.

"Yeah, it certainly is different from my past birthdays." Harry said while he heard Katie Bell's shriek of laughter from across the room. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned his head in her direction. Fred was making hushing motions and whispering something very fast into her ear which only made her laugh even more. Fred looked right at Harry and shrugged, though Harry saw a smirk plastered on his face.

"I wonder what he's up to…" Harry began.

"Shhh!" Ginny said, poking him and pointing at something.

Suddenly the room went very quiet as the lights dimmed. From the direction of the kitchen people started to back up, making a path towards Harry. When the view was clear, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley levitating a beautiful birthday cake. It was a four layered cake with white frosting and chocolate chips sprinkled generously over it. On top of the cake were sixteen burning candles. The cake looked big enough to feed everyone here twice over. Mrs. Weasley placed the cake at the end of the refreshment table and beckoned for Harry to stand next to it, facing everyone in the room.

"Okay everyone! One, two, three!" Mr. Weasley yelled, and then everyone in the room sang a bad rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. Harry was overwhelmed; mixed emotions fighting each other for dominance in his heart. On one hand he was elated and happy; on the other he was depressed and saddened. These people were his friends and classmates and teachers, all here celebrating the day of his birth. But why oh why did he have to be born today of all days? If he'd only been born a day later, then his parents and Sirius and Cedric would still be alive. Harry would've had a different life, a happier life. A life filled with joy and family, instead of pain and death. Was this how someone was supposed to feel on their birthday? Happy and sad all at once? He wished he knew the answer, but Harry breathed in deeply and quelled his dark emotions. It was still his birthday and damn it all he'd be happy today at least, right?

"Blow out the candles and make a wish dear." Mrs. Weasley said when the singing was over. Harry nodded once and blew out all the candles with one breath. The room burst with cheers and applause and Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley engulfed him in a hug.

"Happy Birthday dear." She said to him.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley." Harry whispered, hugging her back.

"No need to thank me dear." Mrs. Weasley said, letting him go. "You're a part of this family Harry; you're like a son to me. Now, you get the first piece."

After everyone was finished stuffing their faces with cake, which was completely done because everyone had seconds, Harry was again standing alone but this time he was next to the mound of birthday gifts he'd received. The mound of gifts stood half as tall as him.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Harry said, gesturing at his gifts.

"Oh go on Harry!" Ron said. Harry chuckled and picked up the first one. It was from the Weasley twins.

A look of fear flashed across Harry's face. "Should I open this?"

"I dunno Harry." Ron said with a worried look on his face. "Anything might happen."

"Harry," George called out, looking very serious. "We didn't do anything to it."

"Yeah, scout's honor." Fred added, putting a hand on his heart. Harry nodded reluctantly.

He took a deep breath and then tore the wrappings off and opened the gift. Harry held his breath, waiting. After a minute passed by and nothing happened, Harry sighed. "Thank Merlin." Inside the box were pranks of every sort, more than Harry ever imagined there could be.

"Everything we have for sale." Fred said.

"And a discount at our joke shop, for life." George finished.

"Thanks." Harry said putting the box down. "Knowing you guys I thought…"

Suddenly there was a 'pop' and where once Harry was fully clothed, he now only had his boxers on, the rest of his body exposed. Harry stared at himself in shock.

"What the…!" Harry exclaimed. The living room exploded with laughter and cat calls, though the noise was predominantly produced by male voices and Ron's at that. The females, however, couldn't stop staring. Indeed, all the young women, except Hermione and Luna, were staring at Harry and drinking him in. Harry blushed profusely at the looks they gave him. Ginny was mumbling something that sounded a lot like hot, hot, hot, over and over while Emma was nodding her head in rhythm to Ginny. Hermione was hiding her face behind Ron's broad shoulders, not wanting to look, though she was having a hard time of it because Ron just couldn't keep still he was laughing so hard. Cho was literally drooling at the sight of him, her face mirroring many of the others. The multiple flashes of a camera made Harry squint in the darkened room. Harry wished with all his might it wasn't the Creevy brothers.

"Did you get that Dennis?"

"Yes I did, Colin! Ten different pictures!"

"Way to go Dennis!"

"I know! These are going to turn out great!"

"Oi! Harry! Put some clothes on will ya?" Seamus exclaimed, his gaze locked on Lavender, who was about to faint.

"I didn't do anything! Honest! How did this hap…" Harry said but was interrupted by Fred, George, and Lee, who were crying they were laughing so loud.

"You…ha ha… you should see your face!" Lee said, collapsing on the ground, spilling butterbeer all over himself.

"You look… you look…" George said, trying to talk but failing miserably. Fred didn't even try to speak.

"What did you do?" Harry demanded of them, crossing his arms. That small, mundane movement seemed the wrong thing to do, as his muscles moved and flexed, making Lavender fall unconscious to the floor with a dull thud.

Fred and George cracked up again, rolling on the floor and giving each other high fives.

"What did you do?" Harry reiterated; his face a very nice shade of pink.

"Garment Be Gone!" Fred managed to yell out.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"New…new product!" George wheezed out.

"Only twelve Sickles for three!" Lee panted, bent over and holding his knees. "Or five for a Galleon!"

"Well, now that you've had your fun, I'd like my clothes back… please." Harry said. The Twins picked themselves up off the floor and finally controlled their laughter after many minutes.

"Say again Harry?" George asked.

"Yeah, didn't catch that last part mate." Fred said, scratching his head.

"My clothes. I want them back."

"Oh we don't have them." Fred said.

"Then where are they?"

"Still on you." George said.

"What?" Harry felt around and indeed they were still there, only invisible. "Well put them back to normal!"

"Can't. Doesn't work like that." Lee said.

"They'll come back when the spell runs out." George said, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"Well when does that happen?" Harry exclaimed, desperate to have his body covered. The estrogen levels in the room were suffocating him.

"Right-"Fred began.

"About-"George added.

"Now." They said together. There was another 'pop' and Harry was immensely relieved to see that he had his clothes back.

"You told me you didn't do anything to the gift." Harry said to George in an accusing tone.

"And I was telling the truth." George said.

"Yeah, we put the prank on you when we came out of the fireplace." Fred said with a huge innocent smile on his face. Harry searched his clothes and took off the offending object. It looked like a small black button and written on it were the words 'Garment Be Gone' and 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. Harry threw it into the Twin's open gift.

Ron came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Bloody hilarious!" Ron laughed. "Funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"You wouldn't think it funny if it happened to you." Harry muttered. Ron shrugged.

"Maybe." Ron said, still laughing a bit.

"Shut it." Harry whispered, trying not to laugh himself. "Not funny."

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, glaring at her mischievous sons. "Let's get back to opening those presents, shall we?"

Harry nodded and started to open the rest. He received a large book entitled 'Curses, Jinxes, Hexes, and Everything Else' from Hermione. She also promised to turn his glasses fake for him. Ron had got him a very large box of Chocolate Frogs. Ginny got him a very nice collared blue t-shirt and a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Emma got him another book entitled 'Everyone Needs More Curses Because They're Fun to Do'. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got him something he would've never expected; Harry received his own spoon with his name on it to place on their clock, as did Emma. Charlie's gift was a fang taken from a Hungarian Horntail. Bill's gift was a high grade refilling of his potion ingredients, and even Percy gave him a gift; it was a book entitled 'How to Climb the Ladder in Wizarding Politics'. Harry highly doubted he'd ever need that.

At six o' clock the party came to a close and Harry was at the door saying farewell to the guests.

"Great party Harry." Seamus said, giving him a manly hug. "See you at Hogwarts!"

"Bye Harry." Lavender said, kissing him on the cheek.

"See you guys, and thanks for the new quills and ink." Harry replied.

Parvati and Padma embraced him at the same time, squeezing the life out of him. "Happy Birthday." They said in unison, though Parvati gave him an extra pat on his rear end.

"Thank… thank you for coming." Harry said, blushing. Why did she keep touching him like that? Honestly! Harry would never be able to figure out women!

"See you Harry." Dean said, shaking his hand. Harry thankfully didn't try to break his hand this time.

"See you Dean."

The Creevy brothers dashed by suddenly, taking pictures at an ungodly rate. Flash! Flash! Flash! Times ten!

"Bye Harry!"

"See ya Harry!"

"Bye then." Harry muttered, wanting nothing more than to break their camera into little pieces. Harry rubbed his eyes, wondering if the Creevy brothers purposely wanted him to be blind. When he opened his eyes, none other than Cho Chang was standing in front of him,_ again. _

She gave him a hug. "Bye Harry." She said. Harry eye's widened when she kissed the side of his neck. "See you at school."

Cho released him and gave him a sly wink and left. Harry shuddered. That was not very pleasant, although a part of him, ahem… enjoyed that quite a bit. (If you know what I mean 0o)

"Bye Harry!" Neville said, clapping him on the back.

"Bye Neville, and you too Luna."

"Happy Birthday." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Thank you for the Herbology book Neville. And thanks for the Quibbler subscription Luna."

"See you at school." Neville replied in parting. Harry watched them go. He noticed that they were walking very close to each other and whispering. Harry smiled.

Finally the goodbyes were all said and done, and everyone except the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and the Order left. Harry wearily dragged himself to a couch and sat.

"Rough day?" Ron asked, lounging on the couch across from Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Next time I hope my birthday isn't as big as this." Ron just shrugged and closed his eyes, yawning.

"Think I'll take a little nap, Harry." Ron mumbled.

"You do that." Harry said absentmindedly.

After Ron had fallen asleep Harry stared into the fire, watching it dance and flicker. Ron and Harry were the only ones in the living room. The adults, including Fred and George if you could believe it, were in the kitchen discussing something or another. The girls were upstairs in Ginny's room, doing what Harry didn't know. Today was eventful, Harry thought, exhausted. The quiet in the room gave Harry some manner of relaxation and allowed him to finally think about all that had transpired that day.

Harry thought about his conversation with Remus. He had to admit, he felt better than he did in months. Harry felt his pocket and touched the small gift and letter from Sirius through the fabric. He tensed. Harry didn't know if he had the courage to open them. It wasn't that he was scared mind you; it was because if he opened them, he would be acknowledging the fact that Sirius was really gone and he'd never ever see him again. Harry laid his head back and shut his eyes. _Stop thinking about it.__ Stop thinking about it. Think of something else. Anything else._

Harry calmed his mind until all thoughts vanished. It took a while, but gradually his mind ceased its ponderings. Slowly, hesitantly, Harry let his first new thought drift into his mind. Surprised, he saw Ginny. She was staring at him, staring at him the same way she had earlier that day. She had the same expressionless face and the same small frown from before. She had those same intense eyes that Harry couldn't break away from. Her gaze was piercing him, questioning him. _Why? Why? _He swore he could feel her sadness, feel the ache in her heart. It was like a knife had been driven into his own heart, slowly bleeding away all the hope he had left.

_"Why?" _Ginny echoed.

"Ginny?" Harry thought. "What did I do?"

"_Why?_" she said again.

"What did I do Ginny?" Harry pleaded, "Tell me, so I can make it right."

"_Why did you betray me?_" Ginny asked, her voice fading away. "_Why did you betray me?_"

"I didn't." Harry whispered. "I wouldn't."

"_Harry?_" She said, her voice naught but a soft whisper at the edge of his mind's perception. "…_Can you hear me? I'm sorry… I'm_…"

She was fading now; Harry could hardly distinguish her form in the nothingness that separated them.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed. "Come back! Tell me what happened!"

"... _I'm…sorry…Harry…_"

Harry reached out his hand, desperately trying to reach her, but she was gone. "Ginny!" Harry ran towards the spot she was standing seconds earlier but before he reached it…

"Harry!"

Harry jerked up and opened his eyes, looking around frantically. "What…?"

"You were having a dream." A deep, but pleasant voice said. Harry focused and saw Professor Dumbledore standing above him.

"Hello…Professor." Harry mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Dumbledore smiled. "Hello Harry. Are you alright?"

Harry stood and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes. "Was I dreaming?"

"Yes, it certainly seems so."

"I didn't even know I fell asleep." Harry said. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after seven Harry." Dumbledore replied. Harry blinked; he'd been sleeping for over an hour? Harry looked behind the Headmaster for Ron, and found him still sleeping on the couch.

"Oh… I guess I was tired."

"I can imagine." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, patting his shoulder. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we could talk?" Dumbledore asked. The look he gave Harry told him that this wasn't a request.

"Sure, Professor." Harry replied.

"Then come," Dumbledore began, walking toward the stairs. "Let us speak where there aren't so many ears to hear."

Harry nodded and followed Professor Dumbledore up the stairs to Ron bedroom. Harry sat on his bed while Dumbledore closed the door. The old wizard pulled out his wand and warded the room with a single wave. Harry glanced around, uncomfortable. What did Dumbledore want to talk about?

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth, absentmindedly stroking his long, white beard.

"How are you Harry?"

"I'm… I'm fine." Harry said.

"I'm happy to tell you that your life-time ban from Quidditch has been removed."

"Thank you sir. I hoped it would be, seeing as how Umbridge isn't teaching anymore."

"Yes. She wasn't very good, was she?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, she wasn't." Harry said

"I hope you will continue the D.A. Harry. It is a marvelous idea."

"If you think it's still necessary." Harry said.

"Of course it is Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"Then I'll do it." Harry said, getting a little suspicious. Was this all he wanted to talk about? Quidditch and school? They could've done that downstairs. No, this wasn't the real conversation. It seemed as if Dumbledore was stalling, trying to prolong the real reason they were up here. Dumbledore was still pacing back and forth, silent as stone, as if he was having an internal battle.

"Was there something you needed?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore said, sitting down on Ron's bed, resigning himself to what was to come. "Your forgiveness."

Harry shook his head. "I should be apologizing to you." He said seriously. "I trashed your office and acted like a child, I'm sorry."

"No Harry. You have nothing to apologize for." Dumbledore interrupted. He wearily took of his half moon spectacles and cleaned them on a piece of cloth. Harry noticed that Dumbledore no longer felt like the powerful presence Harry knew him to be and that the twinkle that was always prevalent in his eyes was gone. Now, he looked like a tired, old man who had seen too much in his life. He looked like a man who was getting buried alive from the burdens he carried; he looked like a man who was close to falling apart. Dumbledore put his glasses back on and looked at the much younger man with sincerity.

"I am sorry Harry. Forgive an old man his faults…"

"I forgive…" Harry began, but was silenced by Dumbledore.

"And I pray you'll forgive me for the news I'm about to give to you."

"What…?"

"There is another prophecy." Dumbledore said quickly but clearly. Harry's eyes widened.

"Another?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes. Professor Trelawney told it to me before she died."

"What?" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. "She's dead? How? When?"

Dumbledore sighed, and then told Harry everything that had transpired that fateful night. When Dumbledore was finished, Harry was stone still, shocked to the core.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking concerned.

"What…" Harry began, his hands covering his face. "What does it mean?"

"That, my young friend, is a question I am asking myself."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"A small bit." Dumbledore said.

"Tell me."

"I know that you and Voldemort are central to it."

"I figured that much." Harry mumbled. "I'm the 'One' right?"

"Yes."

"And Voldemort is the 'Dark one'?"

"Yes."

"But who are the others? How are they supposed to help me?" Harry asked.

"I do not know, Harry. Professor Trelawney told me that I was the one meant to hear this prophecy and pass it on to those I deemed worthy and to those 'entwined', but I do not know who the 'entwined' ones are."

"And I'm supposed to know?" Harry asked, getting angry. "Am I supposed to find them?"

"I do not know…" Dumbledore began.

Harry suddenly jumped up in rage and yelled at nothing in particular. "So what am I supposed to do?" Harry strode to the small desk and slammed his fist into it, creating a large dent in the process. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" Dumbledore sat where he was, silent.

Harry leaned on the desk, breathing heavily. "It's not fair." Harry whispered to himself. His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. What the hell? Was his life supposed to be this messed up? Wasn't one prophecy enough? Now he had two! They didn't even agree with each other! They…

Harry turned around quickly. "This one is a fake!" Harry said. "It must be a fake!"

"How do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, intrigued by Harry's statement.

"The first prophecy!" Harry said, pacing the room. "The first prophecy said only I could kill him!"

Dumbledore sighed, hating the fact that his next words would bring Harry crashing down. "But it never said anything about you not having any help in achieving that goal."

Harry was about to argue back when the truth of Dumbledore's words rang in his head. All the anger and rage Harry felt melted away and despair and confusion filled their place. Harry stopped pacing and sat, defeated.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I believe we must prepare." Dumbledore said. "Harry, I tell you the truth, I believe this prophecy is genuine. We must take action."

"How? We don't know who it's talking about."

"I know. But, the prophecy does tell us that Voldemort will not be without any allies of his own."

"_Four will come and aid the dark, and with their coming, destruction will fall like rain._" Harry whispered.

"Yes indeed." Dumbledore said. "I have set plans in motion. The Order of the Phoenix shall not be caught unawares. And since you are continuing with the D.A., the students shall be prepared also."

"Does the Order know about the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"The only other people besides you and me who know this prophecy are Minerva and Severus."

"And that's all?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I think it best the fewer who know the better." Dumbledore said in a quiet voice. Harry nodded.

Harry sighed. "Am I supposed to keep quiet about this too?"

Dumbledore looked at the young man sitting in front of him for a long while before he spoke. "That Harry is a decision I leave to you. You are the center of all this, it is your right to do with it what you will."

"I think I'm going to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy we found in the Dept. of Mysteries. They need to understand at least that much." Harry said with a voice devoid of emotion. "But not this one; this one has to be kept secret."

"Tell them whatever you wish Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Though I warn you, knowledge is a powerful weapon, and in the wrong hands I fear the knowledge you possess will bring the destruction of us all."

"If I know this then Voldemort could invade my mind and steal it!"

Dumbledore scratched his nose, considering. "That may be a problem, but not to worry. When the school term begins, you will continue your Occlumency lessons with me."

"What about in the meantime?"

"I do not believe Voldemort will try anything so soon. He will bide his time."

"I hate him so much." Harry ground out, clenching his fists. His whole body was tense with anger and frustration. Dumbledore gently touched his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You are not in this alone Harry." Dumbledore said. "We are all in this together."

Harry nodded. "Are we finished?" Dumbledore's heart broke in two at the sound of his voice. He couldn't hear any hope left in it at all.

Dumbledore rose. "Yes Harry." He said, pausing at the door. "Harry?"

"Yeah Professor?" Harry asked, glancing at Dumbledore from the corner of his eye.

"If ever you seek my council, I will give it to you."

"Thank you sir." Harry said. Dumbledore cancelled the spell on the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Harry rose and went to his truck. He pulled out the letter and gift from Sirius and stared at them. Harry opened his truck and tucked them away at the bottom out of sight. He'd read it later, but for know Harry had too much to think about already. If Harry opened them tonight he knew he wouldn't be able to read the last words of his Godfather without dying inside.

Harry plopped himself on his bed and closed his eyes, tears of utter despair falling slowly down his face. Darkness was closing in on him. Maybe he wasn't meant to be happy after all.

_Okay that's all for now. Hopefully you all will still find my story enjoyable. I hope there aren't too many depressing things in this chapter, if there is it wasn't my intention to do so, well, maybe it was._

_Next chapter to be up around late April or May, but don't quote me on that._

_Thanks again and please review!_

_Till next time…_


End file.
